Grew up a Screw Up
by Aliyaluvsmoi
Summary: Alice just gained her confidence after a crazy ex left her think she was screw up from the start. She becomes a self made fashion designer and also meets the man of her dream. But when crazy comes back; she decided it's time to put her past demons to res.
1. Chapter 1

Against all Odds Chapter 1

Alice POV

There is nothing like a hit of coffee before a long day of work. I locked the car and took out my coffee. I walked into the building.

"Morning," I called out to my PA, Laura.

"Good or bad?" she teased as she followed me into the studio.

"You tell me."

"Well Sam broke her foot," Laura started but continued quickly, "but we have a replacement coming in. She is great; Bella was busy so she made me take care of this." She smiled seemingly proud. I tried my hardest to be a fair boss, but I knew Bella could handle everything and next to her Laura didn't seem up to it.

"When will she get here?"

"One hour, can I get you anything?"

"No it's fine, take a break for the day." As she scurried of I looked at my work. I smiled I was at the top of the world. Growing up in care most people looked down at my background. But I kept faith, I never knew where my passions lay but I know what I didn't want. I didn't want to live of anyone. Depend on anyone. Be a teenage mum, living of welfare which was what was expected of someone with my background.

But now I'm a successful fashion designer_. Luminous_ I have put sweat, blood and tears into. Bella has kick started it with me, without her boldness and my charm I would still be at square one. I even bought my own studio which was huge. This saved money instead of renting out. There is a hair and make up department, catwalk and events area, studios for shoots, my office and conference room. I was in the photography room. A magazine shoot was planned in two hours and a model on her way in half an hour. Where on earth was Bella…?

"Honey, I'm here," sang Bella. Coming into view, her brown hair loosely curled, a headset on her ear. I could see she was wearing the necklace I bought her for her birthday with a black corset top and matching black jeans.

"Photographers are here already, making notes on lighting, composition among other things," she said. "Models are due in 92 minutes. Hair and make-up have been informed of changes, everything under control. Are you okay?" She asked seeing right through my fake bravado act.

"Nervous," I squealed, putting both hands on my flat stomach. "I don't think this new line was a great idea…" But she stopped me by putting both hands on my shoulders and turning me towards the mirror.

"Look," she said. "You are Alice. Beauty within beauty. But you're not just a pretty face." I looked at my self my long black hair, intense green eyes I was dressed head to toe in my clothes. The black strapless dress I wore with the black strappy heels. "You're smart, built yourself up and refused to take no as an answer. One killer smile and you bag yourself multi million dollar deals. You're my girl." She kissed my cheek and hugged.

"Where on earth would I be without you?"

"In your worst nightmare: with two kids, one bedroom flat, without your favourite conditioner." She smiled slyly at my insecurities.

"My God," she slapped her head. "I nearly forgot. I bagged Rosalie Hale, she is a dream come true once you have her face on the frontline _Luminous_ will hit the roof." She led me out the studio and into my office.

Bella's POV-

After Alice ran around talking to everybody and making sure they are alright and knew what they were doing I found Hanna. Well done Laura, she managed to get as good as we had. She had long legs a perfectly symmetrical face with high cheeckbones. She had Permed straight hair and full length fringe. Alice waltzed in with her headset talking in a soothing voice carrying two garment bags.

"Don't worry Sam, you can have paid leave and come back when you get better. Don't rush. Okay. Take care. Bye." She walked toward me oblivious to Hanna and smiled.

"Everything is under control but I'm not sure about the temperature-"

"Is fine, you're a bit warm because you've been running a round doing my job," I said rolling me eyes. "Have I ever dropped the ball?"

"No," she smiled guiltily. Then she turned to Hanna. "And you must be Hanna?"

Hanna laughed. "Yes, I'm here for an interview but it looks like it might be short."

"Actually I haven't got time for an interview. I've seen some of your work I think I'd just rather give you a test run."

"A what?" I whispered at Alice, confused. But she just winked at me and gestured us to follow.

In the studio room she turned on the camera sitting at the tri-pod.

"I need you to just stand in front of the camera, yup right there. Now chin up, smile, and loosen up." Alice gave me one glance.

"So I heard you took a break for a year, and then it turned out you had a baby," I said to Hanna. "Ah, the beauty of babies."

She laughed. _Snap_.

"Yes, his name is Zak. He has his dad's look. He will be a heartbreaker one day." She laughed again_. Snap_.

"Okay, I want to try something else," exclaimed Alice, excited, as she took the camera of the tri-pod. "Bella, there's a CD in the radio, press play."

Again as confused as ever, I just did as I was told.

"Hanna I want you to go Pink, go crazy," she said as the intro to _Stupid Girl _played. It was amazing, the mood of the song made her pull out crazy poses. She tossed her hair to one side and growled playfully, Alice laughing and singing along snapped like crazy.

"Good, that's great," she encouraged snapping Hanna roaring and laughing her arms clawing into the camera.

"This is Alice in Wonderland," she said as she stood straight, her eyes round in wonder, her hand outstretched as though walking into another world. Wow. She danced, posed and she seemed so relaxed as Alice snapped at every move of a finger. Then she stood back and watched satisfied, her point achieved.

"Now the shell is broken," she said laughing and hugging Hanna.

Rosalie POV

I opened my mouth to say something but I really didn't want to interrupt the moment. The model looked graceful. As she threw her head back, the designer snapped pictures and gave her more instructions.

"That's it, shake yourself, loosen up," she encouraged. The model shook her body, and blew her fringe and still managed to look cute.

"Now the shell is broken."

I decided to step in then. The brunette I ran into a week ago jumped up from her stool and with a smile rushed over.

"Hi, oh god I didn't think you were going to drop in today," she explained. He looked behind her. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Bella Swan. And this," she gestured to the short, black haired designer, "is Alice."

"Nice to meet you," chirped Alice.

"Likewise," I said smiling more easily. Definitely different to others I've worked with before who thought models were just faces and sometimes referred to us as numbers.

"I-"

"Miss Alice," called a young woman who was out of breath.

"I thought I gave you the day of?" said Alice confused. _Day of? _Definitely different.

"I know, but I couldn't go without checking with some things," she cried. Bella put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She flashed me a look clearly worried.

"What happened, Laura?" asked Alice calmly.

"The season feature dress is missing," whispered Laura in horror. It took one second for us to digest. Bella was the first to move already talking in her headset and jogging.

"Excuse me," said Alice and she walked of.

Alice POV

I knew something like this would happen I couldn't put a finger to it. The reason for my buzzing was that I _knew_. The next hour went by in a blur; Bella has commanded everybody to look for the dress in their department. Which brought me to my office. Everything was out of their garment bag, every dress checked and re-checked. Bella dragged me of to a corner.

"I think it's Leah," she whispered angrily.

"Bella-" I started exasperated.

"No, listen," she interrupted, "she has sat there smiled, and clapped when you made the biggest season dress in New York. You have beaten her in every curve; she's poison. She would do this."

"Bella, I'm scared, making that dress it was all intuition, I didn't draw it out. I d-don't," I stopped, embarrassed that my voice was cracking and my employees were here to witness it. But Bella gave me a sympathetic smile and squeezed my shoulders.

"We're going to find it, lil sis," she said looking at her watch. "We are thirty minutes late for the shoot. Everyone is ready. You can stay here, I'll watch over the shoot-"

"No, I'm coming," I said, determined_. It's just a dress; not a big deal_. I tried to think positive. As I walked out the door, it was opened forcing me to crash into the person behind it. I buckled of my heels falling back but before I hit the floor strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I gasped and looked up at the curious blue eyes. I felt suspended a foot of the floor my body horizontal the only thing keeping me from the floor was this man's arm. I noticed how extremely close he seemed to be. Blushing, he stood straight pulling me of the floor completely and setting me on my feet. That's when I appreciated his huge well muscled physique.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Boy, that was close," said Bella, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine," I said.

"Alice, " I looked up at Rosalie, when did she get here. In her hand was a garment bag that had the _Luminous_ logo.

"Is that-?" I asked.

"I think so," she said. I nearly fainted with happiness.

Bella took the bag of her and opened it. Right there was my ruby, exquisite, delicate dress.

"Where did you find this?" Bella asked sharply.

"It was me," said my saviour. It was all I could do to pull him down and kiss him. "I was on my way to pick up Rosalie. I bumped into this woman who was in a hurry. She dropped the bag, I called after her. But the name tag said Luminous and I'm sure that's what Rosalie mentioned."

My chest twanged in disappointment. This striking blonde was with Rosalie.

"My _brother _is just the best, isn't he?" she smiled knowingly. Brother? That explains all the similarities.

"Thank you so much," I sighed tired.

"It' nothing," he smiled. He nudged Rosalie playfully. "Why don't you introduce me?"

"How about after, we are now thirty nine minutes behind schedule? Alice you still need to pick someone to showcase this." She said, all professional. I looked at Rosalie and smiled.

"I have the perfect person," I said staring at her till her eyes went wide.

"Me?"

"Yes, you now move." Said Bella exasperated, grabbing her arm and marching her along.

Bella POV

I groaned feeling the blister of my new shoes. Perfectionist Alice took more than usual to get the shoot over and done with. It had to have something to do with Jasper, I snorted amused, and she couldn't focus with him too close. And the way he watched her! The models gone, clothing packed and locked. It was just me and Alice.

"Photographers gone," she said walking in with our coat. "Time to lock up."

Locking the door. I used my card to double lock it.

"We should get a chauffeur," I mused. "I left my car, you're giving me a ride."

"Might as well," she answered unlocking her Benz door. Getting in to the warm I turned the heater up and kicked of the heels.

"So," I said deliberating my point. "Jasper. Whoa, careful!" I said as she reversed not so smoothly.

"Sorry, sorry," she squealed gripping the steering wheel.

"I see I touched a nerve," I teased but she just scowled at me

Alice POV

That night I dreamed. I saw the future, it had been very blissful. Till a frightful, ugly past interrupted. I groaned as I woke up. This is not good. Not good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alice POV

As I lay groggy and baffled, I remembered I never made it to bed last night. It had been a week since the missing dress incident and things have been smooth. I looked up at the sound of my front door opening. I stood up slowly, alarmed. I looked at the floor for an ideal weapon. Shoe or book?

"Alice?" Bella's voice called from the kitchen as I heard the kettle begin to boil. I sighed in relief.

I trudged to the kitchen rubbing my eyes.

"Alice! You have a meeting in two hours! Haven't you slept all night?" She reprimanded turning to the coffee maker instead.

"I was thinking about my new line, ideas came into my head," I explained taking a seat. Pouring out coffee for me she put a muffin on a plate and laid it in front of me.

"You've barely finished this one," she reprimanded me taking a sip of her coffee.

"This line is over, I was just thinking ahead." I bit into the muffin and looked up. She stared at me intently.

"Something's off," she said. "Are you okay, Alice?"

"Actually," I cleared my throat. "No, I have a strange feeling. Kyle, it must have something to do with him."

"Well, he is being released soon," she said slowly, trying not to alarm me. "But he has a restraining order, and he will be on tag, on a curfew."

"How do you know all this?" I asked in amazement.

"I make it my job to look out for you. And I need to move, I live way to far from work and you."

"The flat above mine is for sale," I perked. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll need the number of your landlord," she checked her time. "You have a little less than an hour if you want to get there perfectly on time, Laura has got everything ready. We need to go through a couple of notes."

Drinking the last of the coffee I made my way to the shower before I received another lecture.

Bella POV

I smiled as the meeting came to an end. "Oh, yeah!"

I high-fived Alice.

"You need to go easy on them, I don't need you pressuring them into making deals," she chided lightly.

"I was jut having some fun," I said like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Come on, let's go out. Celebrate _all _the money we made."

A light knock on the door interrupted what Alice was about t say. Then in walked Rosalie.

"Hi, I got here ten minutes ago and was told you were having a meeting," she said.

"Oh, okay," Alice look confused.

"What's up?" I asked.

She blushed and got a little closer.

"I'm tall, blonde, stunning," she said. I looked at Alice and we both raised our eye brows. "But I won't be forever. I don't want to be just a pretty face anymore."

She took a couple of steps closer. Her eyes wide and full of meaning.

"I want a real job, I mean I'm really good at making clothes, stitching, and everything, my mum used to be a designer too, you see," she obviously thought she said enough and decided to shut her mouth.

"No," said Alice after a moment of thought. Rosalie looked crestfallen. "No, you're right, you can't be a model forever. How about you can work with me? A six-week apprenticeship then you got the job?"

A wide smile lit her face and Alice took the couple of steps closer and hugged her. It seemed to warm her a bit.

"Hey, wanna come to dinner with us?" I asked.

"Mm, yeah," she agreed. "I have the perfect place."

Rosalie POV

I could see Alice pull up right behind me in my rear-view mirror. I already called Jasper at the first red light to tell him we were coming. I got out the car. I looked at the sky, looks like a storm is coming. It was really dark and it's only 8pm.

"Is this it?" asked Bella when she reached me.

"Yeah, you'll love it," I said and greeting us was Jasper, with a huge smile on his face, his eyes only seeing Alice who in shock put a hand on her hair.

"Good evening and welcome to Jazzy's," he said.

"Hey," I said giving him a small hug. "I'm sure you still remember Alice and Bella."

"Of course," he said. He shook their hands and exchanged pleasantries. I smiled as we were lead to a small booth. It was fun and intimate.

"Where's the bathroom?" asked Bella. I pointed it out and Alice followed her taking her bag.

"So who's your favourite sister?" I asked.

"Mm not sure," he said pretending to think. "How about my only one?"

"I think she likes you too," I said.

"Lucky me," he said meaning it.

"Did you order," Bella asked taking the seat next to me, forcing Alice to sit next to Jasper.

"No, we waited," I replied. After the waiter has taken our order; the conversation turned to Jasper.

"I didn't know you owned a restaurant," Alice said turning her whole body towards him. Her eyes looked different, the little minx managed to get a subtle yet full blown glamour look in five minutes.

"Yeah, after a friend of mine died in the army, I decided it' time to come back home," he said.

"Sorry about that, were you close?" I asked.

"Yeah, him and Rose would tease me with Jazzy my whole life, that's where the name came from, they thought I would never call it that," he laughed. The food arrived.

Alice took a bite of her chicken. "This is really good."

"So how did _Luminous_ start," I asked.

"With me," answered Bella. "I'm the brains behind this."

Laughing Alice nodded in agreement. "I did the clothes, but she made all the difference, got the name out there. Made deals, held meetings, she's unstoppable."

Bella swallowed and sipped on her wine. "My point is to take care of everything. Shift the load of her; let her focus on making clothes."

"Did I tell you the good news?" I squeaked. "I'm not modelling anymore."

Jasper sighed in relief. "Good, finally started to listen to big brother?"

"Can I have a toast?" I asked shyly.

Rolling his eyes he picked up his glass. "Anything for a toast, huh? Or just the champagne?" He ordered my favourite one. He opened it with a loud pop.

"Whoo," cheered Bella.

"How much have you drunk?" I asked laughing.

"Who's counting?" she slurred. She raised her glass for champagne.

"To Rose," said Jasper lifting his glass.

"To Rose," chanted Bella and Alice. "To me!" We bumped glasses.

"Not drinking?" Jasper asked Alice. Bella looked up, more sober.

"No, looks like I'm the designated driver," she said sipping on her water.

"One glass won't hurt," Jasper offered her a glass.

"She doesn't drink," said Bella with a touch of unexpected answer. Looking shocked she laughed. "But I do!" She took the glass of Jasper and drained it.

"Yeah you do," said Jasper chucking.

"What's army life like?" Alice asked getting all of his attention again.

"It's challenging at the very least," he replied, leaning closer.

For some reason I kept expecting her to stick her chest out or to flip her hair like I've seen them act around Jasper but she really did surprise me.

Excusing myself I slipped of and made my way to the bathroom. Not watching where I was going I bumped into what felt like was a wall. "Ow."

"Sorry," said the wall. Looking up I stared into the brown eye and dimples of this handsome man.

"Well watch where you're going next time," I snarled angrily wiping the smile of his face.

When I got back they were ready to go. Laughing hilariously at my expense; taking no notice I picked up my things ready to move. Bella stood up and wobbled. Sighing I put an arm around her waist.

"Here," said Jasper helping Alice with her coat.

"It was a really nice dinner," said Alice. "You'll definitely see more of me here."

"Told you, you would love it," I said behind her helping Bella.

Once outside Alice and Jasper were talking quietly, both looking like they were in their own world. Buying them more time I let go of Bella to look for my car keys. She took two steps then buckled over something. But I didn't get there first, a tall bronze-haired man had caught her.

"Hey, you had a bit too much," he teased.

"_Let _go of her," I said angrily pulling her away from him. He stared at me in alarm. Bella leaned on me her eyes closed.

"Hey, it's fine, I wasn't going to hurt her," he frowned. Behind him came the wall man.

"Oh, perfect what do you want?" I asked.

Jasper and Alice looked up at the noise and came over.

"Rose, what's with the screaming?" he asked.

"Pervy, over here had his hands on Bella," I said, over playing it; but I was too angry to care.

"Pervy here is my brother," the wall man said seriously. "And I'm the new head chef; I work for your brother." I was about to say something but stopped to absorb it.

"Sorry about this Em," said Jasper. They nodded and walked away.

"Let's go Bella," Alice pulled her towards the car.

I stood there, sober, way too sober. I closed my eyes and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rose-"he began sympathetically.

"Let's just go," I said. I did not want to think about it. Not now. Not ever.

Kyle POV

I watched like a peeping tom. It was getting late and it was cold. It's a little before midnight when she came out of the restaurant with a blonde. My fist curled in anger. That unfaithful bitch! Soon after her friend, I couldn't place her name, Bella. That's it! Her, she came out. How can I ever forget Bella, she had to be the only female to give me one of the many scars on my face. It was stupid to under estimate her. She was being supported by a blonde. Is that..? It can't be. My little reunion. That can't be one of my rape victims. I smiled, reminiscing that night. I couldn't kill her, she was just too beautiful. I turned around and kept walking. The blonde leaned in as though to kiss her but a commotion had him jumping away from her. Never. No-one could ever touch her. Anger boiled inside me. It's time I paid my beautiful wife a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Leah POV

"You're fired," I snarled as she burst into tears and ran out of my office. I blew my fringe out of my eyes. My fingers curled into a fist.

She was too much of a liability; she could not be trusted. That man she ran in to. He had to be taken care of. Soon. But who is he? That's not my problem; he's not my target. I pressed a button on my phone. "Julia?" I called my secretary.

"Yes, Miss Clearwater?"

"Come."

Julia walked in quietly.

"I want you to get me a number of a private investigator," I said. I lazed in my leather seat. "Your hair looks better down. This is the fashion world, no mistakes."

"Yes, Miss Clearwater," she said. I waved my hand and she went. That is what I wanted in an employee. Someone who did something. So Alice, what dirt will I dig up on you?

Alice POV

I stayed in bed; longer than usual. I replayed yesterday scene.

I was in front of my car and Jasper was talking to me.

"The dinner was really lovely, thanks," I said, smiling up at him.

"My pleasure," he said softly. "I'm glad you had fun." I just wanted to trace his jaw line with my finger.

I laughed. "Well my job is fun, it's hard to even call it a job, it's too enjoyable. Must be the same for you; I mean you know sampling food, customers," I babbled. With one finger he pushed my fringe behind my ear and I could swear I had a heart palpitation. He leaned in and I stood on my tiptoes. But a commotion broke it all up. Thank God! It was way too early for me to kiss him. I sighed contently; happy just to think about his lips. My phone buzzed. Bella.

_Talked to your landlord, I got the flat. I'm moving in seven days._

I typed back. _Happy for you. I'm on my way to yours._

She hit back._ Bring hangover essentials. X_

Bella POV-

I groaned in pain. The headache was spreading to the rest of my body. I heard the purr of Alice's car and got up to unlock the door and made my way back to the kitchen counter and sat down.

"Bella," Alice called cheerfully.

"You cannot be this happy so early in the morning," I groaned into my arms. The smell of coffee had me sitting upright.

"Here you go," she said. "I also have, water, painkillers, juice and waffles. But for now how about eggs."

"Mm" I nodded she made the best eggs.

"Got any bacon?" I asked and watched her reaction.

"Yeah, it was close wasn't it," she said. "Where do you keep your pan?"

"I didn't know I had one, you know I'm not a domestic goddess," I said

"Found it," she said cracking the eggs and starting to scramble while I bit into the waffles.

"It was close yesterday," I said. "But you know he won't care."

"I really don't want to talk about it," she said busy with the eggs. She searched the cupboards. "Don't you have any plates?"

"Yeah," I said swallowing the last of the waffle. "Under my bed I think."

"A bowl will have to do then," she brought a fork and the bowl of eggs to me.

I took a bite of the eggs. "This is good. So how are you planning on avoiding the subject?"

"There's nothing to avoid, I'm not hiding anything I'm proud of who I am."

I patted her shoulder, and she gave me a small smile. She stood up and took the coffee from me.

"Start on the juice, hangover means you're dehydrated, coffee is no good," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, mum."

"And we have some packing to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Bella POV

I looked out the window of Alice's great condo. I could see the Brooklyn Bridge. I really should've thought about moving a long time ago. I'm moving into my new flat tomorrow and handed over my keys to my old flat today.

"What do you want to have for dinner?" Alice asked, creeping up on me.

"It's lunch time, stop thinking ahead," I laughed.

"So I was thinking we should go to Jazzy's tonight," she said looking at her fingers. "Okay, he text me and I haven't replied yet so maybe I should just drop in."

"Let's go then," I said. "I'm going to go to the shops buy something to celebrate with."

"No, no way," said Alice sternly walking towards the bathroom. "No alcohol in my house."

Edward POV

I ran a hand through my hair. Maybe I should just get Emmet to make something tonight. I reached for the Lemon Cheesecake but somebody had already taken it. I looked at the smiling brunette.

"It's you," I said.

"So we meet again," she smiled. "I'm playing along. Who are you?"

I laughed. "You were a bit out of it the other day, I helped you and a blonde ripped my head out for it."

"Oh," she said. "Rosalie. Yeah I have no idea what happened."

"Well my brother works for her brother," I ended lamely. I couldn't help notice she had really pretty lips. I looked at her up and down.

"My face is here," she retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"I know."

"Then focus on it," she said breaking into another beautiful smile.

"Do you have plans later?"

"Yes, I'm eating at Jazzy's again, maybe I'll run into you there again," she said.

"Maybe," I said. Definitely, I amended in my head.

She walked away and I couldn't help noticing how cute she is.

Bella POV

We got to Jazzy's at nine on the point. I have been Alice trained so we were on time.

I got out the car; my heels already giving me blisters. "I've got a date," I sang.

"What?" said Alice sharply.

"There, I don't have to be a third wheel and you can have all the privacy with Jasper."

"No, no, please, no," she begged. "I'm not prepared for this."

"Good evening and welcome to Jazzy's," said a smiling waitress. "Have you-"

"It's alright, Wendy, their with me," said Jasper.

Jasper POV

"Bella, nice to see you sober," I teased, giving her a hug.

"Not for long," she said laughing.

"Alice, you look amazing," I said giving her a small hug.

"There's he is," said Bella looking towards Edward.

"You guys know each other?" I asked; looking at Edward.

"Briefly," said Bella.

"Well this way," I said, moving to let the ladies through first. I tore my gaze from Alice's beautiful dress with difficulty.

"Edward this is Alice, my little sister, Alice, Edward," Bella introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," said Edward.

"Likewise," said Alice. I held a chair out for Alice and sat next to her. We settled and looked at the menu.

"I didn't know you were sisters," I said. That might explain the way they are with each other.

"We're not," said Alice stunning me with one smile. "But blood couldn't make us tighter."

We were quite for a moment while we read the menu.

"I think I'll have Em's specialty roast beef," said Edward.

"You have Grappa, I love Grappa," said Bella ordering a drink.

"What about you Alice?" I asked. "The Grappa's good, but might be a little strong."

"I can't," she said, avoiding my eyes. "You see I'm Muslim. I don't drink." Oh, I felt a little flicker of understanding.

"I see," I said. "I apologise." She shook her head at it.

Edward smiled. "My ex was Muslim. She weaned me of Pork for so long I gave it up myself."

Bella laughed. "She tried to stop me eating bacon."

"Pigs are disgusting," she wrinkled her nose.

"So when did you convert?" I asked as the food was set down. I didn't want her to think I cared about that. I had to say something because silent spoke for itself.

She swallowed her salad. "It was when there was a lot of negative publicity around the religion. I hate all forms of discrimination. Whether it's race, colour, creed, religion or sex. I did my own research and I found answers I've been looking for. It felt good. It's what's right for me."

"It would be surprising if you knew how many celebrities are Muslim. Busta Rhymes, Akon, Mohammed Ali and huge historic figure Malcolm X. I believed for some time that Islam was a black thing," said Edward smiling at Alice.

This time I joined in the laughter. Even Alice managed a chuckle.

Kyle POV

I sat four tables away and watched them the whole time. Alice was leaning into the blonde. I thought she went for something more than looks; I'm really disappointed at her taste. Every time she looked at Mr Blondie she seemed to gasp for air. This could not be happening, I could feel the anger mounting, incapacitating me. A waitress came by.

"May I take your order now, sir?" She smiled.

"Yes, I've have the haddock fillet," I said quietly. I saw her blush in pleasure as she wrote it and walked away.

I looked back towards Alice. He now had her arm around her shoulder and he playfully kissed her neck. She laughed delighted. But I had other images of her. Dark eyes, intoxicated, addicted. Begging me for more. Grabbing her head and screaming; the hallucinations kidnapping her.

Those were the good times. This Alice is different; it's like a whole new personality change.

I got up and left; that's enough for today.

This has been a crazy surprise huh? Anyway please tell me what you think about Alice's faith. I will update after ten reviews! This is my first story and it's about to get soooo good. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiii, Sorry for not updating for a looong time. But I'm back in action. I just want to say thanks to everybody who reviews, puts this on story alert etc. This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you enjoy. But please comment if there's things you like or dislike, ideas, etc what ever you want.

xoxoxo

Rose POV

First day of work and I was crazily excited. Not sure about the dress code, I thought I couldn't go wrong with a purple print dress. I looked in the mirror; I think I was due for another hair cut it wasn't so far of my ass. So I put it in a high pony tail. Perfect.

When I got to the studio I could feel myself going queasy. What was the expression again? Oh, yeah, butterflies. I can't remember the last time I've been nervous.

When I got there Alice was already in the studio, in jeans and a plain white tank top, she smiled when she saw me.

"If were the same size, I would borrow that any day," she said. Humming to Alicia's New York.

"It seems I'm over dressed," I said looking down.

"It's fine," she said. I left my jacket on the table and joined her. She was fixing a dress on a mannequin. "I want you to practice making this dress." She held up a book and showed me a picture.

"Okay, good," I said. I took a book out of my purse; _Vogue Sewing. _"I've been reading this."

"The mannequins are in the store cupboard, pick one," she said, intent with the dress in front of her. With my mannequin in hand I didn't want to interrupt what she was doing, she seemed focus. Then she looked up and smiled.

"I want you to make what I just did, it's easy," she said. She steered me toward another cupboard and opened the door. "Pick a fabric, then it's time to get started. But here's the deal, you better work hard because that will be what you will be wearing for Bella's house warming party."

I didn't speak for a second.

"Oh, boy," and I turned to the cupboard and looked for something fitting.

I picked a black chiffon material.

"I'll take your measurements," she said. As she measured I looked at the good job she made of her dress. "You'll help me won't you?"

She laughed at my worried tone.

Bella POV

Where do I start? I looked at my living room. Wait, I know I can't do this. I opened my laptop and searched a party planner. After closing the phone on a couple of people I finally found someone who could fit me in today, but for a high price. My phone buzzed. Edward was calling.

"Hello Edmund was it?" I asked.

"Funny," he snorted.

"This better be good I just came out the shower and I'm really wet," I bit my lip to stop the laughter. "Hello, you there?"

"Y-yeah, the housewarming, I'll be there."

"Oh, I know," I said slyly as I clicked my phone shut. Laughing I grabbed a towel and went in the shower.

Jasper POV

This was the second time I was in the studio, this time I really noticed Alice's professional and personal style. The pictures in the wall, the cool, white wall which seemed a scatter of colour with the many displays around. I could hear

Music coming from her office. I walked in after my knock was ignored. The first thing that hit my eyes was Alice, she was wearing ripped jeans and a tank top, her hair tumbled around her face and she had a look on concentration on her face as she worked on a dress; Rosalie was with her. They were both working intently, the music clearly not distracting.

"I knocked," I said loudly. They both jumped; Rose rolled her eyes at me but Alice smiled. She looked down at her clothes then blushed. She picked up a remote and turned the music down till it was just a background.

"I was just wondering, if you'd like to go to lunch?" I asked. She glanced at Rose who seemed too busy.

"Bring me a sandwich," she said not even looking up.

"Sure," said Alice. She grabbed a jeans jacket and we left.

"Not working today?" she asked.

"No, took a day of but I might drop in to get something for Bella's party," I replied. I lead her toward my car, I opened the door for her but just as she was about to go in I closed it with a _snap_. Her green eyes went wide in alarm.

"But first, something," I said, I felt unbalanced as she looked at me. She's with me, but not really _with_ me. That really frustrated me."I want to officially ask you out."

She rolled her eyes and got in the car; I jogged over to the driver's seat and sat next to her.

"Ask me, then," she said, giving me another piercing look. "I'm guessing you're busy today with Rose, I mean?"

"Busy, yes," she smiled. "But I'll come up for air."

"Our first date," I mused. "How about now? It'll be short and sweet."

"Spontaneous," she laughed. "I love that in a man."

Alice POV

We pulled up at a beach in Long Island. He drove like crazy, but I loved it. The conversation was light and flirtatious. He opened the door for me. He took my hand; I felt a jolt of happiness as he did that. He smiled down at me and I felt my beats quicken.

"How about some ice-cream?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," I nodded, incapable of something coherent when I was busy thinking of him. He came back and sat on the sand next to me, the jeans he was wearing matched mine. I smiled as he handed me a chocolate fudge cone.

"You got my favourite?" I said.

"I guessed," he said; he sighed staring at the horizon. "I guess I owe Rosalie huge."

"For?" I wondered, cocking my head to the left and staring at his wistful expression.

"Bring me to you," he whispered, catching me off guard with a kiss. Dropping my ice-cream I fulfilled my fantasy of twisting my hand in his lock. When I started to get dizzy I gently pushed away. I laughed, I stood up, kicked of my pumps and ran full pelt towards the water. I stopped when I was knee deep in water and turned. He was right behind me; with a chuckle he picked me off the water and kissed me again. This time I could feel my skin burn, I felt his thumping heart as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Bella POV

I don't think I've ever done so much of nothing in my life. I had a massage, the house looked party worthy; everybody I wanted to see would be coming. Edward would probably spend the night when he saw what I wearing tonight. Life is good.

Rosalie POV

Satisfied I sat back down. Where had they got to? They were meant to be here nearly two hours ago? Alice rushed in then, her hair tangled and her eyes bright.

"So, so sorry," she said. She handed me a bag. "I got you lunch. How's the dress-" She stopped as she took in the dress. Surprise, happiness and finally pride as she looked at me.

"You did this alone?" She asked. I nodded; taking the bag of her hand as she inspected it. I began on the sandwich and looked closer.

"Why have you sand on your jeans?" I asked; she looked at me and smiled.

"Jasper asked me out, we just had our first date, he took me to the beach," she smiled hugely. "Which was great, we had ice-cream, talked. It was really simple but I loved it."

Her eyes seemed to be far away as she stared out of the window.

"If the party goes Bella style," she said coming out of her reverie. "We might go out again."

Leah POV

I stared out my upper east side view; it was dark but the city that never sleeps was still on go.

"Nothing." I repeated.

"Nothing," he confirmed. "There's nothing I found out that isn't known, good school grades, everybody who knows her haven't got a thing on her, and whoever cares to know is familiar with her foster past."

Useless jackass of a private investigator. Looks like I will have to do the digging.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella POV

Looking in the mirror I felt satisfied; my hair was wild and curly, my eye make-up so dark it brought the out my brown eyes and a grey boob tube was clinging to my figure.

Alice was waiting for me along with Rosalie, okay, now.

I walked into the living room where they both sat at the mini bar talking to the cute barman.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat. They both turned and their mouths dropped open.

"I smell sex," Rosalie was the first to recover. If things go as I plan, I thought.

"That's the reaction she was looking for," laughed Alice, getting up and going over to hug her. "You look amazing, it's just a house warming, I guess I shouldn't have brought the casserole."

I looked her up and down. "Aren't you going to dress?" I eyed her jeans and waist coat. "Go, find something."

She rolled her eyes and went towards my room. I turned to Rosalie who squealed and came over to me, a drink in her hand.

"Alice and Jasper are official," she said.

"You're kidding, well I'm hoping to get official, nice dress by the way," I said noticing the mini dress she was wearing.

"I made it," she laughed. "We need some music."

I looked at the DJ and winked. Love the way she moves began to play and we danced, she spun seductively and put her hand on my waist and as we danced we laughed loudly. I took her hand and spun till we were face to face causing us to fall in hysterics. I noticed movement and standing right there was Emmet, Jasper and Edward. Rose eyes went round with shock at the sight of them; the DJ stopped the music and they burst into laughter.

"I feel kind of underdressed, what do you guys think?" Alice walked in oblivious to the guys. She jumped when she saw them and crossed her arms and blushed.

Emmet POV

With nothing better to do, I decided to go to Edward's new obsession's party. When we pulled we saw Jasper also heading out of the car.

"Hey, didn't know you were going?" I said.

"Yeah, she's my sister's new boss and the girl I'm dating's best friend," he said.

"Wait, your psycho sister will be there?" I looked at Edward. "You didn't say."

"There's going to be other people there, just ignore her," he said. We entered the lift and got off at the fifth. These kinds of flats were huge, the kind you would buy if you made serious money. We heard music from the door, Edward knocked and waited.

"You don't knock at a party," I snorted. We opened the door and walked in. Bella and blondie were dancing. I felt my stomach turn as I watched the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she turned, the black dress bringing out her skin and hair. She had the most beautiful laugh and the longest legs. This can't be the psycho girl? She danced really close to the Bella then through her head back and laughed.

They turned to us in shock and I in the moment I caught her eyes I felt something in my stomach. The music stopped and Jasper started to laugh, I laughed along with him. Damn it, Jasper! If only he knew I was thinking of his sister. Then a small girl walked in. She had jet black, long hair and striking green eyes. She looked just like Mom; I looked at Edward and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"I feel kind of underdressed, what do you think?" She asked.

She jumped and looked at us.

"You look perfect," said Jasper, walking over to her and kissing her check. "Grappa, your favourite." He gave that to Bella and as she took it, she kissed his cheek. Then she walked over to Edward and winked at me.

"Don't be rude, Edward, introduce your friend," she said linking her arm in his. He smiled down at her.

"This is my brother, Emmet," he said. "This is Bella."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"That's Alice, and Rosalie." They both nodded at me.

"I need a drink," Edward said.

Bella laughed and led him to a mini bar. "Let's get you drunk!"

Alice and Jasper have quietly moved to the balcony. Rosalie determinedly looked everywhere but at me.

"We started off wrong," I said. She flashed her eyes at me. "So I apologise for bumping into you."

"I don't really care," she said coldly. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

She joined Edward and Bella at the bar. Within half an hour the party was in full blow. It seems Bella has invited just an intimate few, up to thirty people. I hung around with Edward while she spun around greeting friends.

"I've done it now," Edward shook his head, watching her from far.

"Did what?" I asked watching people who were dancing.

"Fallen in love," he answered simply. I snorted. So typical Edward, to turn a crush or infatuation into something more serious

"I know," he said. "I don't believe it either. Hey Alice, is that a drink?" I turned.

"It's like fifteen percent alcohol," she said smiling guiltily. I shook my head puzzled. Bella drift back, snatched Edward and giggling went into the coat closet. I shook my head, boy they were immature.

Rose POV

I sat at the bar alone. I drank way, way too much. I knew I would land on my face if I stood up so it's best if I avoided the embarrassment. Alice and Jasper circled to me. They seemed to be having fun; Alice's eyes were bright and happy. The DJ kept looking up at me every few seconds; which frankly irritated me.

"Let's dance," she said, pulling me of my feet. I laughed at her snazzy dance moves. Seems like I wasn't the only one who had drunk too much; the music got louder and faster and I could hear the whistling. Feeling tired I felt myself collapse on the sofa. Alice was leaning against me.

"I'm tired," she groaned.

"Time went fast, it's one and I just want to stay right here," I said.

Bella POV

I coerced Edward into throwing back drinks. After a while I decided instead of thinking I should just do. He threw back the last one and grimaced; then turned to look at me. I loved how his hair just tangled, his perfect angular features and I still felt something lurch in my stomach. No, I reminded myself, don't go there, again, EVER!

"What?" He asked.

"Mm, nothing," I turned to say goodbye to a couple of people that were leaving. I turned and saw Jasper carrying Alice.

"I'm going to take her back to hers," he said. The way he carried her seemed so effortless. After the last have gone I turned to Edward.

"I'm drunk, you'll do," and grabbing his shirt I led him toward my bedroom.

Jasper POV

When Rose found Alice's key in her purse; she unlocked it. Alice's apartment really reflected her, the books, candles, the throws and the pillows, showed how much she loved her comfort. After locating her room, I gently set her on her bed. My arms felt strangely empty without her in it. She filled me in ways no other woman has. I slipped of her shoes; she really was a heavy sleeper. World War 111 could break out and she would be none the wiser. Rose flopped down next to her.

"I'm staying, I'm not leaving my baby here," she said. Her baby was her Ferrari; she usually kept it in mean conditions in the garage but decided to drive it today.

I agreed, made my way out making sure to close the door behind me. I am so screwed, I thought as her sweet scent still engulfed me, I've fallen again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

The next fortnight went amazingly quickly; main reason was that Alice has finished this season's line and didn't have much to do but train Rose. I kept things cool with Edward since that night. I was thinking it would be amazing, meaningless sex with a gorgeous stud but he had other things on his mind; slow, gentle love making. I refused to feel what he felt; I can't do it, not again.

"Argh," I yelled as I kicked the punch bag. I was practising my neglected kick boxing. This was the best way to blow of steam since ... I winced. I hated thinking about it but it was so long ago. After I showered I went to see Alice and Rose. They were busy over another mannequin.

"Bella what do you- god what happened to your lip," she gasped. I raised my hands to calm her.

"It's nothing, I just had a kick boxing match, I won but she didn't go down easily," I shrugged.

"Kick boxing," said Rose her eyes far away. Then she looked at me. "Can I come?"

Alice frowned; she hated all sorts of violence.

"Course," I said and she turned back to what she was making, her eyes looked sad. "You're getting real good."

She laughed. "I'm no Alice."

"Talking about Alice, how are you and Jasper?" I asked and laughed when she chuckled.

"I think we are more serious, I see him every day," she whispered looking at her hands. "I think about him all the time. I think I'm falling for him."

"That's great," Rose hugged her. "But why are you sad about it?"

"I'm not sure he feels the same way," she whispered tears in her eyes.

"I do," we all jumped and turned to Jasper who stood there Alice's pain clearly on his face. Alice stared at him shocked. "I felt that way for two weeks, I was worried that you seeing me every day would make you sick." He gave a low chuckle and walked in closer. "Boy, I'm relieved." He took her hands and kissed them.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked, then I could feel all the love emanating from him and Alice looked back just as much in love.

"I'm going on a date," she said in mock apology. He laughed and kissed her.

"Wow," he looked at the time. "I didn't realise how late it was. Wanna go now?"

"Wait here, I need to get something from my car," she said. She walked out.

"Oh, hi Edward," she said. I felt my heart pound. He greeted her back and then walked in.

"Bella," he smiled and then it vanished. "What happened?" It was sweet the way he got upset at my cut lip.

"Nothing, just kick boxing match," I said. "Don't want to kiss me now do you?"

His eyes carrying that intense look he bent down and peck me gently; wounding an arm around my waist he turned to Jasper.

"Did you come here with someone?" he asked.

"No," he answered confused.

"I saw this guy lurking, with a tattoo on his neck," he said. I looked at him.

"Did you just say tattoo on the neck?" I asked taking a step back from him.

"Yeah-" he said. That was all I needed. **Kyle**. I bolted out of the door.

Alice POV

Jasper is in love. With me! I don't think I've ever felt this light hearted, as I pulled my design book out I locked the door. I turned and I felt my heart drop as I stared into the cold, dead, dark eyes of Kyle. I gasped, and the fear choked me.

"I've missed you," he said, taking a step closer. I felt paralysed in fear. "Not the reaction I was expecting." He leered at me. I tried to make a run for it but before I could take a step he pushed me against the car. "I've been watching you and I'm not happy." He said a finger stroking my face. I moved my face in disgust.

"Don't touch me," I said angrily. "I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire."

He leered and leaned in and kissed me, pinned against the car I couldn't move. I squirmed in disgust and felt him deepening the kiss.

"Alice!" I heard Bella's yell and fast steps running over.

Letting go of me, Kyle turned and jumped over the fence. I slid down on the car, paralysed with fear until Bella reached me. I could hear more calls and still I stared blankly ahead of me.

Jasper POV

Bella turned and ran out of the door. I felt a hand on my arm and turned. Rose had fear in her eyes which shocked me.

"Rose-?"

"It's him, Jazz," she said tears welling her eyes.

"What-?" I asked then it dawned on me. The crippling fear in her eyes said it all. I turned and ran after Bella who was running towards Alice's car yelling. I felt anger, fear and fury break out. Bella turned toward the other side and she sighed in relief. I caught up, Alice was on the floor, in shock, I picked her up. She buried her face in my shoulder. Bella was looking around; she stomped toward the bushes brushing a hand through her hair.

"Fuck," she screamed. "He's gone. Alice are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked shakily putting a hand on her back; she shook her head against my shoulder.

We silently made our way back; Rose was on the floor her head on her knees shaking uncontrollably; Edward had a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella," he sighed in relief. "Alice?" I set Alice down on the table gently; but she avoided my eyes.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Edward. "Who is that guy and why were you all so scared."

Rose stood up. "I want to go home."

"No," I yelled in shock. "No, no you're staying with me for a couple of nights. I'm not leaving you to go back to that flat alone."

"Alice is staying with me," said Bella. I still didn't understand.

"Alice," I whispered putting a hand on her check. "Baby, say something. How do you know that guy?"

"How do you know him?" she said looking at me. I opened my mouth to say something then closed it again.

"I don't," I said. "Rose does."

Alice and Bella turned to Rose in shock.

"Rose, I don't underst-" began Bella.

"I just knew him," she said. "He's bad, I know that. What does he want from Alice?"

"He's my ex,"whispered Alice as horror engulfed me. "We were together for three years. He got me addicted to drugs, he robbed places, made me lose my job and then he got caught. But I know he's done much worse things. I'm quite sure he's even murdered at least one person."

Rose was staring out the window; I was struggling inward. I didn't want to leave Alice or Rose; it seemed as though Edward read my mind.

"I can take us to Bella's, I've got Emmet's Jeep; I can drive Jasper and Rose back so that they can get their car," he said.

"Yeah," I said. In Edward's car I sat at the back between Rose and Alice. Bella sat with Edward. We drove in silence.

Bella unlocked her door; and we filed in. Edward pulled Bella to the side; Rose melted into the kitchen.

"Alice," I said, the longing in my voice clear.

"Don't worry about me," she smiled. "We'll give it a couple of days."

"What did he want from you?" I urged. Wanting nothing more than to rip him to pieces.

"Nothing," but she didn't look me in the eye. "He said he missed me."

Her voice about to break I hugged her and held her tight.

"Love me?"

"Of course," I said; kissing her gently.

"Ready?" Edward came back. Rosalie reappeared.

"Yeah, take care," I said. I looked at Bella. "Call me."

"OK."

Even as they locked the door behind us I did not feel good about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, soooo sorry for not updating soon. This is my first ever fanfic and it's hard trying to upload it the right... you get the drift. Thanks to all the comments, and adding this to story alert. Enjoy!**

Rose POV

Jasper was driving me insane. Why, why on earth did I open my big mouth? I was staying at his place; and he was keeping a sharp eye on me. Every time I walked out the door he called. I wanted to go see Alice; she has moved most of the stock to her apartment and she moved back to it. Jasper has been going to see her everyday; mortified. I just wanted desperately to forget what has happened: a shiver ran through me every time I remembered how close he was. Esc alertaping from Jasper's I've been going kick boxing with Bella for a couple of weeks. Out of impulse I just got in my car and drove. There's just one person I wanted to see. It didn't take long getting to Jazzy's.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around; Emmet was putting on a jacket ready to leave. I watched, longingly. No. Last thing I needed was to rely on someone. I turned to leave.

Emmet POV

I turned and caught Rosalie turning to leave.

"Hey," I yelled; attracting the attention of the cooks. I felt myself smile as I walked up to her blushing face.

"Hi," she said. I took a moment to take her in. Her eyes were pools of mysteries that just drove me crazy and her hair tumbled ; framing her face. She looked amazing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you," she said blankly. She said it in the way a person who doesn't care anymore would. I could feel myself breaking into a smile; her lips responded.

"Come with me," I said; holding out my hand. She took it without hesitation.

Jasper POV

The place looked magnificent; I smiled as she took my hand and led me to the table. There were candles, cushions littered the floor it screamed Alice.

I kissed her long.

"Hm," she moved away and to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have gone through all the trouble," I said following her.

"It was nothing," she smiled. I barely saw what she was doing I was very amazed by her. She wore a green dress; the same shade as her eyes and her hair was loose and long.

When we sat down she beamed at me again.

"You're in a good mood," I noted.

"When am I not?" she asked.

"There's something you need to tell me," I said and took a bite of the chicken.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mock frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"You have that look in your face."

"Okay, it's too early for you to know the look," she said seriously. "I just wanted you to know it's Ramadan soon."

"Er ... yeah," I said but she caught the look.

"It's a month where we fast, avoiding all things that make you impure in anyway," she said. She paused staring at her plate. "I won't be able to see you in that month."

"That's-," I looked at her. "I love you. Every part of you, and I'll wait."

"Most guys would have run through the door," she said smiling. She stood up to clear the table.

"No, you relax," I said steering her toward the living room and seating her gently. "I'll be a minute." I kissed her cheek.

While I tidied I thought of how I would fare for a month without seeing her. It's about her, not me. I'd do anything for her and her faith seemed important to her. What was important to her was important to me. I smiled as I joined her on the sofa. She turned from the T.V and gave me her full attention. Pulling me down she kissed me, but this was different, there was an undercurrent of something, more passionate and hotter. Before long we were gasping for air, and kissing fiercely her hands tangled into fists in my hair. I tried to keep my hand respectively on her waist. Her hands moved to my chest as she ran her hands and shivered. My hands roamed her back, her hair, her thighs. Before I could control it my hand was stroking her bare thigh, moving under the dress. She broke of the kiss and breathing heavily we stared at each other: her eyes dark with lust.

"You're going to be the death of me," she whispered. I softly nibbled her ears my lips moving down to taste her neck.

"Jazz...," she stopped me. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Maybe I should've moved us to the bedroom.

"I can't," she said.

It took a second for it to hit me. "Oh." I sat up, hands on my lap.

"God, I want to," she groaned her head on my shoulder; I put my arm around her pulling her closer.

"But I want to do this right," she said. "Finding faith was really hard. I want to follow the Islamic way of life and that means no sex till marriage. It's not really Islamic most religions see that as a main rule."

"Stop apologizing," I said.

"I'm not-"

"Your tone is apologetic, you never have to apologize for who you are because I absolutely respect it. It's a breath of fresh air to have someone who is more ... virtuous I guess," I chuckled. "I love you for it."

She stopped and looked at me. Whenever I sprang it on her it always shocked her but she broke into a genuine smile. "I love you too, but if you want a physical relationship I shouldn't stand in your way."

"I want you," I said sincerely. "I'll pop in a movie."

"I feel eighteen again," she moaned.

Bella POV

Edward invited me for dinner; but I knew for a fact he couldn't cook. I had a feeling there was some ulterior motive. It was fun, as I made him crack it was all Emmet's food.

"You never say anything about your past," he said. I picked up my wine glass; I would need some help if I wanted to tell him anything.

"I was in foster with Alice," I began. "Became as close as sisters. Boom the end."

"There's more," he said. His eyes so deep I felt like it penetrated deep within me. I pushed that.

"It's obvious," I said nonchantly. "My dad was no good. I got put in care, my bad relationship with my dad ruined every other relationship I've had with men. But whenever I mention this most guys think it's a plus because it'll mean I'm dirtier in bed. And I haven't been in one for three years." I remembered.

_I looked at his phone and right there was pictures of where he has been yesterday. I screamed in anger and charged our room. I jumped on him, waking him up and hit him, still screaming, angry beyond words. He growled equally angry and grabbing my arms pinned me to the bed and shook me angrily._

"_What's wrong with you?" He yelled._

"_You," I screamed my face in my hair. "I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU!"_

_He kept shaking me as I yelled. Shaking him of me I stormed out. I picked up his phone and threw it against the wall. _

"_You drive me nuts," he screamed at my back. I picked up a shoe and threw it at him. It missed him but he growled, with one arm pinning me to the wall he punched the wall next to my face. This was one of those rare times he controlled himself. _

"The annoying thing is," I continued. "Is that he did love me. So we broke up hence the kick boxing. I didn't want to be in that situation again."

He stared at me; that same penetrating look in his green eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. I stopped midway getting my fringe of my face. I paused.

"I have to go," I said standing up. Damn where are my heels? I got too comfortable and kicked them off. "I'm sorry."

"Bella," he whispered the pain in his voice made me look up. "You don't have to say it."

"You know I think it's been going on too long," I said. "It's not you, it's me."

"Don't," he said shaking his head. "Don't make it a cliché, you're better than that, we're better than that."

"I love you too," my voice cracked. "Hurt me and I'll kill you."

He kissed me, it was sweet and gentle. I kicked of my heels. "Looks like I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

Rose has come over and was sharing a bottle of champagne with me while Alice drank a non alcoholic one. We were at Alice's apartment and decided to finish work early.

"You didn't tell me you and Edward were starting to get serious?" said Rose frowning as she threw popcorn in her mouth.

I sobered for a second. "We're in love. I actually trust him. I love that. He's thinking about moving in."

"I'm so happy for you," smiled Alice which made me smile.

"How about you and Jasper?" I asked.

"The big bad sex issue came up," she frowned. It has been difficult for her; most people had sex for recreation.

"No," Rose jumped up from her seat covering her hands. "I don't want to hear it."

"Nothing happened," laughed Alice.

"It was close though," I said, I could tell from her face.

"He was sweet about it," she sighed and Rose sat back down and resumed her popcorn munching. "He said he'd wait; he doesn't care about that."

I frowned that's what they all said.

"You think he's lying?" Rose asked sharply.

"No, it's just I know most guys would get their kick somewhere else," I shrugged.

"Jasper's not like that," they both said.

"Okay, shots!" Me and Rose drank till we were dizzy, Alice had a shot herself to ease herself. Then the music was turned up loud. We watched as Rose did a perfect imitation of Rihanna's Rude Boy.

"Smexy," teased Alice. Rose flopped down next to me.

"Hey Rose I was meaning to ask," she continued. "How well did you know Kyle."

Rose's face fell and a shadow of ghost's past flickered instead. "I didn't even know his name," she whispered. She paused and looked back up. "He raped me. I just recognised the snake tattoo covering the neck description."

I dropped my popcorn and felt a pang of guilt and pain for Rosalie.

"Oh god," whispered Alice, her eyes filled with tears.

Rose smiled. "It happened so long ago; this is not ruining our fun. But I think while we're all confessing undying love I might want to tell you about a certain infatuation."

We both sat up eager, trying to forget as she asked.

"It's Edward's brother," she said. "There's something about him. I couldn't stop him cropping up in my mind since the party. I think he feels the same."

"We're a bunch of love sick girls," Alice sighed.

"Let's change that," said Bella, I could feel her business side coming in. "Tonight we are going out to the crazy central I'm calling a cab and making reservation for a club. You have thirty minutes to get ready."

Rose looked wide eyed at us.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, since when did I sit around waiting for my lover to call," I asked.

"Never," confirmed Alice.

"Exactly," I said holding my hand out for Rose. "Come with me, we need to get indecent."

Alice POV

I didn't agree with Bella; I looked decent and I was going to keep them out of trouble. There was a knock on the door and I laughed as I swung it open. "I'm ready-"

But I stopped. Kyle stood there staring at me; before I could gasp he walked in pinned me against the wall; my head hitting the wall with a bang. I gasped with pain. I looked up he seemed oblivious of his strength.

"Looks like you had a party," he scanned the living room. His dead eyes fell back to me and I shook in fear; my breathing becoming more shallow.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to stop my voice from cracking. Still pinned against the wall he pecked my lips and I recoiled in terror.

"Not much," he said taking out a handkerchief and covering my nose with it; I panicked. Is he killing me? Before I could think of struggling I found the blackness incapacitate me.

Kyle POV

I slung her body over my shoulder and threw the note on the floor. I had to hurry; there were so many flaws with this plan but what the hell. In the car park I put her in the passenger seat and handcuffed her to the door.

I drove of; it wasn't long before the call and I had to get ready.

Bella POV

Jingling I turned to Alice's door which was ajar. Me and Rose exchanged a confused look and entered. The flat looked the same but it was strangely quite.

"Alice!" Rose called, moving into the kitchen. "So when will the limo get here."

"Very soon," I said, already raiding her fridge. "Alice, let's go!"

"What's the name of the club?"

"It's new, got good reviews, not sure," I answered. I glanced out the window. "ALICE! Limo's here!"

No response.

"Alice?" called Rose uncertainly looking for her in her room.

"She's not here," she yelled from her room.

"Huh, maybe Jasper-"I said until I saw a square piece of paper on the floor.

I picked it up.

_Call the police and she dies. Wait for my call._

I felt the floor disappear from my feet.

Jasper POV

I rushed through the front door. Bella was crying sitting on Edward's lap. Rose was pale and quite.

"Where is she?" I asked. I knew the answer before Rose handed me a square piece of paper. I felt my anger rise and I fisted the wall next to me. The pain in my hand was nothing compared to the colossal explosion inside me. I looked at the wall next to me. There was a splotch of what looked like blood.

"Is that-?"

"I think so," said Edward. "He's serious."

_**So guys wat do u think? Hate it? love it? Please review!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_HIII GUYS SOOOO SORRY I SWEAR I WANTED TO POST THIS SOME TIME AGOO ANYWAY ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY SO IM GOING TO LOAAAADD U WITH CHAPTERS- I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEW, OR PUT THIS ON STORY ALERT. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND ITS GOING WELL THANK YOU!_

Chapter 10

Alice POV

I groaned as I tried to roll over but I was too rigid. I opened my eyes; I was sitting on a chair my hands tied to the arms and my feet to the legs; my mouth conveniently gagged. I groaned again. My sight was blurry so I closed my eyes then opened them again.

I was so tired and I could feel a bruise on my head. I looked at my surroundings. It looked like I was in a basement. Some place underground because the stairs looked strangely slanted. I struggled but it did me no good. Everything rushed back to m then. Kyle! He was at my apartment, oh god how long have I been out? Think! God, what shall I do? What can I do? Whatever happens I'm not going to die begging, pleading or crying. Jasper, Bella oh god. I felt tears come to my eyes. Pull yourself together, I need to think. Right then I heard footsteps; I heard a key jammed in a key hole. It slowly opened. I felt the panic settling. He walked down slowly, the smug grin on his face. That made me more determined I had to get out. He stood there in the attire I got so used to seeing him in; white shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket. His face was paler than I remembered.

He ripped of my gag; I set my jaw defiantly. He pulled out a phone.

"Missing your boyfriend?" He crouched down so our faces were on level. I opened my mouth then closed it. He had me where it hurts and he knew it. His grin grew smug.

"Be good, and he might just get enough to bury you," he smiled.

"You don't have to involve anybody else," I said through gritted teeth.

"It's more fun that way," he whispered. His eyes glittered vehemently.

Still crouched, he dialled and put the phone to his ear. I could hear it was Bella who picked up. "Hello?"

"Nice to talk to you again," he said.

"Wish I could say the same," she said levelly. Trying to keep in control.

"I was hoping for the boyfriend," he said.

"I'm listening," I heard Jasper faintly. His smile grew and my heart raced.

"Ground rules first. Call police- she dies. Tell anyone- she dies. You don't follow orders- she dies."

"How do we know she isn't already?" Bella asked angrily.

"I suppose a few seconds wouldn't hurt," he said. He put the phone to my ear.

"Bella? Jasper?" I asked frantically.

"Thank god," they both sighed.

"Listen, he'll kill me anyway don't listen-" Then the phone was snatched away from my ear and he smacked me across the face. I could feel the side of my face burn in pain and Bella and Jasper's anxious voice's.

"Alice?" cried Jasper.

"That's the last you hear from her until I get what I want," said Kyle. "Wait for my call."

He clicked the phone shut. He stared at me for a minute; but I didn't look away from his chilling dead eyes. I was going to be punished, that I knew. He took out a knife I flinched but he simply cut my ropes. After he was done he stared at me as though daring me to make a run for it. Damn it; why did I never take Bella up on her kickboxing offer? I stayed still; hate pouring out of me.

"There's food there," he pointed to a plastic bag next to a mattress. He stood up and left locking the door. I stood up gingerly, my wrists were red from the tight rope; I sat on the mattress and breathed out. What can I do? I know Jasper will do anything but I didn't want him to. Before I could control it; tears were sliding down my face.

"Fuck," I screamed, grabbing my hair. I couldn't think of a world where Jasper would cease to exist. And I had to just sit here like a damsel in distress. I could feel the blackness washing over me again.

I didn't eat but I slept. I woke up and he was next to me. I flinched but he ignored it.

"Not hungry?" he asked. I shook my head. He handed me a jumper. I looked the other way.

"It will get cold soon," he said.

"I don't want anything," I said angrily. He looked at me quizzically. I folded my arms it was freezing but how could he kidnap me and then comply to etiquette.

"I missed you," he whispered. His eyes gleamed. He put a hand on my thigh and stroked slowly. I ignored it; annoyed. He grabbed my arms and laid me down and moved on top of me. Terrified, I wanted to cringe away and cry but I was not that girl anymore. I wasn't going to beg, plead or grovel the way he was expecting it. I just stared into his eyes and I just closed them pretending to be bored when he provoked me further by sliding his hands under my dress and stroking my thighs, squeezing my bum and then getting his hands over the dress and squeezing my boobs seductively.

"We were good at this," he said kissing my neck. I just sat there and thought of Jasper and tears slid on my face. That just made him angry and he stopped for a moment.

"I'll remind you how good it was," he said fiercely. As he put his lips on mine I finally reacted and pushed him off. His shock helped me slither out from under him. I stood up but he sprang up. His shock wore of quick; he grabbed me and had me pinned on the wall that's when I felt something against my thigh.

"Don't," I pleaded, angry at myself; angry tears on my face. "I don't get it; what do you want form me?"

"I want you," he said. "I'm not going to lose the only girl in the world that knew me best. You're irresistible when you cry."

"So you think you'll convince me by raping?"

"Hey," he said as though I was killing his buzz. "If you're not willing than I am."

I turned my face from his; my tears now more obvious.

"It'll be good," he said offended. "Better than your boyfriend I bet."

"He doesn't get his kicks out of rape; he doesn't need force to get someone." Anger flashed in his eyes. He threw me against the adjacent wall; I could feel unbelievable pain on my back as I slid down.

He stalked out the room; uncomfortable I moved back to the mattress.

I picked up the food and jacket and flung it to the other side of the room and slumped on the dead mattress. He could beat me up all day that would be better than what he had in mind.

Jasper POV

Edward was staying with Bella so that was a relief; I went home to check on Rose, the bastard hasn't called yet and us three sitting there and staring at the phone won't do it. I knocked on Rose's door and then walked in. Lying there fully clothed and asleep was Emmet and Rose, he had his arms around Rose.

"What is going on?" I screamed. They both woke up and looked up at me in alarm. I grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her away from him; my protective side jumping out. What is it with guys I think are friends secretly trying to get my baby sister? How many noses did I have to break before they got the point: my sister is out of bounds! Emmet stood up and looked worriedly at Rose as though worried about me near her!

"Look, I know you're stressed-" he began. I stepped to him angrily but Rose pulled me back and stood in front of Emmet. She shoved me back.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled angrily. I glowered at her.

"Rose," Emmet tried to move her behind him but she planted herself in front of him protectively.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Two weeks ," she said.

I frowned.

It's been four days since Alice was kidnapped and my fuse was really short.

My phone buzzed. Bella.

"He called, get over here now," she said. She hung up.

"He called," I said simply.

She grabbed a jacket. "Let's go."

Alice POV

"Still not eating?" he asked. It had been four days and I was in inconceivable pain. "Well I don't want to take away your human basic right."

I slumped unable to keep my head up. I could barely make out his face. I couldn't do more than just sit there. I could barely breathe of the cold. I couldn't care less if I died. It would keep the others safe. It was cold, too cold. I couldn't think of anything but Jasper and Alice. If I was going to die

"We're moving, let's go," he grabbed my arm and dragged me up. I can barely walk; he has a good grip. I walk along; slowly continually tripping up but I don't want to take off my heels . Outside, the cold has me tripping over the heels I still had on; I didn't want to take them off because of the glass on the floor. Kyle sighs frustrated and slings me over his back.

He wasn't telling me anything.

Kyle POV

My demands were simple, two million dollars in a bag. They had to make the drop and then we exchange. I threw her in the passenger; she slumped against the window. She has weakened herself by not eating. As I drove to the main point I couldn't help but run my hands on her legs, she kept slapping my hand away. I loved them like that. When I parked; I got her out. It seemed easier to carry her. Dan opened the door once he saw me. Walking in, I saw the other girl on the floor. I surveyed her; long black hair, short, and as she looked at me she had brown eyes. Didn't matter she'll do.

Alice was watching the girl in horror.

"What's going on?" she croaked; her eyes darting to the girl.

"Your friends are going to pay your ransom, and we'll exchange you for the money," I said simply. "Good job." I nodded appreciatively.

The girl looked at us; she seemed slumped and famished.

"Both of you strip," I said. Alice and the girl exchanged looks. "Do it yourselves or I'll do it for you."

They both stood up. Alice started to unzip her dress.

"Let me," I unzipped her slowly; my fingers running down her back; she recoiled and removed the dress herself. She threw it at the floor; refusing to feel embarrassed about it. She kicked of her heels. The girl took of her jeans and shirt and laid them on the floor.

"Mm," said Dan; his eyes on Alice but with one look from me he turned away.

"Now wear each others," I said. They exchanged confused looks but did as I told them to.

Bella POV

We sat quietly. The holdall full of the money. We had no choice we had to do as he asked. Since his call yesterday we hadn't moved much.

"We need to get going," Jasper looked at me.

"I'm coming," Edward said firmly.

"No, stay," I said scared at the thought of Edward anywhere near him. "We have to do as he says or he'll hurt her."

Jasper was staring at Rose who started to get a green tinge. Jasper hugged her tight.

"Don't fear," he said.

I kissed Edward lightly. His eyes looked uncertain.

"I'll come back, I promise," then I turned and followed Jasper.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We arrived at the given address. Followed the directions and walked into the empty warehouse. He stood there; a gun in his hand; leaning against a big black truck.

Me and Jasper took a couple of steps closer; I could feel him seething. I kept myself in check I just wanted to rip him to pieces; that's when I noticed Alice on the floor unconscious. I couldn't see her face. My heart sprang and I grabbed Jasper as he was about to dash to her.

"What have you done?" I growled.

"She's fine, kept kicking and screaming and giving me a headache." He waved a dismissal hand in her direction.

Jasper looked murderous his eyes kept darting to Alice.

"Okay, Bella, bring the holdall, give it to him," he pointed to a man. I put a reassuring hand on Jazz and walked up to the burly man who came from behind the truck. I handed it over and walked back to my place. He opened the bag and check, nodded to Kyle.

"See, cooperating is not so hard is it?" he asked with another smile.

Jasper looked positively feral and I was raring to show him some hard moves myself. His associate put the bag in the truck.

"We're leaving," he said with a smile. Anyone watching would think we were discussing the weather. As soon as they turned into the car. We raced to Alice's body. Jasper got there first he got down on his knees and slowly turned her around but it wasn't Alice. "Fuck!" I cursed. This girl opened her eyes and looked at us terrified.

"Bastard!" Yelled Jasper running a hand through his hair shaking in anger.

"He tricked you," she croaked. "He's going on a jet-" She closed her eyes

unable to continue. I shook her gently.

"Where, please, tell us, where is he taking her?" Jasper asked desperately.

She croaked an address and we stayed long enough to call her an ambulance and ask her not to mention this to the police.

We drove in silence. Jasper put his foot down and if he wasn't careful we would get followed by the feds. My

"Bella, I think-" Jasper said.

"Don't give me the "stay back you're a girl" because I can handle more than the average guy," I hissed back. We weren't even in a plane strip. We were in a field. A helicopter was a good space away. We sneaked behind the truck we could see the bastard with his friend and another guy who looked like the pilot. They loaded the helicopter with the money first.

"Alice must be in here," he whispered. The car door was facing their line of vision we moved till we were at the back door.

"I know hot to hotwire," Jasper said. He took out a cocktail stick and picked up a twig from the floor and started twiddling. I looked out.

"Quick," I whispered. Then with a click the door opened. We piled in and surely on the floor with jeans and a shirt was Alice; her hair was over her face. Jasper kneeled down and whispered. "Alice?"

I slowly turned her around. I felt a wave of relief as Alice turned stirred and opened her eyes; she gasped and so did we when we registered the bruises on her face.

"Jasper, Bella," she croaked; tears welled in her eyes. "I didn't think I would see you again."

Jasper looked angry as he put a finger on one of her bruises. "He did this."

He made to move but she put a hand on his arm.

"No, please," she cried; sitting up. "Just get me out of here." Jasper continued to stare at her; his desire between getting rid of any other threat Kyle could pose and Alice's need was overriding each other. "Jazz?" She put a hand on his cheek uncertainly.

"We need to move," he replied; he looked at me.

"We need to get out of here," I said. "You stay, I'll go over and drive this." I got out the truck quietly and moved to the other side. Huh, they weren't there anymore. Where were they? I got into the driver's seat; then from the rearview I saw him, gun in hand, slowly opening the truck door where Alice and Jasper were.

"Jasper," I screamed. But Kyle shot. I began to drive away; he ran after us shooting at the tires; but I didn't stop. I drove until I found Jasper's car and parked next to it. I had to see who was hurt or killed. My heart raced as I got out and went to the truck door. I opened it and fell on my knees at the sight.

Jasper POV

Alice lay in my arms. I couldn't move. But Bella opened the door and she fell on her knees. No, she's not dying. I carried her; my mind and heart falling into the military mindset.

"Bella, Bella please concentrate," I said as I stepped out of the truck carefully. "Listen she's not dead," I said to Bella who stood up shakily staring at Alice who's eyes were closed and the blood on her shirt looked like something of a horror movie.

"He's going to get reach us and we need to get to a hospital. Now!" That she heard; she led the way; opened the car door for me. I put Alice down carefully and Bella went from the other side. I got in the driver's reluctantly; Bella was in shock and in no state to drive. I could feel myself dying with her.

"Keep the pressure on her," I said as I reversed. I could hear Kyle and I tightened my grip even harder. I will repay him for this or die trying. If Alice doesn't- but it was too painful to think about it. I turned Bella was crying but did as I asked. She had Alice's head on her lap and took of her sweater and kept it on the wound. It took us twenty minutes to rush in with Alice in my arms. Bella then really cried; she was always so strong that this put me in shock. I called Edward and Rose and they were on their way.

_WHAT DO YOU THINK? LOVE IT? HATE IT? IDEAS? PLEASE REVIEW! XXXXXX_


	12. Chapter 12

_Just because I love you guys I stuck in another Chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12

Edward POV

I rushed in; Jasper was standing there; looking as though he was already grieving. Bella was kneeling; her hands on her face, rubbing blood on her forehead. I rushed to her and when I felt her warm body I finally relaxed but not enough.

"How is she?" I asked but I didn't get an answer. Rose was holding Jasper tightly tears streaming down her face. They didn't know. But within five minutes a distressed looking doctor came out.

"I'm sorry to say it's not going well," she shook her head. "She is weak; suffering from starvation, dehydration, hypothermia, her skull and a few ribs also seem fractured and the bullet has caused an internal bleeding. We are doing our best." With an apologetic look she walked away.

"No," Bella cried; shaking her head. Holding her she cried on my shoulder. Jasper screamed and punched the wall then put his forehead on it. I looked at Emmet who was watching Rose and he pulled her closer. It seemed hours we were stuck in this grief.

Then more people were rushing in talking franticly. A defibrillator was brought.

"No," gasped Jasper, shaking his head.

We all walked in as the door swung open. The heart meter was flat. It announced she was dead. A doctor had his hands on her chest and pump her. After more yelling from other doctors, her chest was shocked. Heart meter was flat. Then shocked again. Still flat. Doctors looked at each other and one looked at his watch.

"Time of death fourteen hours and seven minutes," he announced.

"Alice, don't," Jasper yelled; he pushed his way through. "Don't. I love you, please don't leave me." A tear fell on her check. Bella still crying turned to leave but I held on to her. A few second later there was a small noise.

"She's back!" yelled a doctor. Jasper was shoved out the way as they shocked her again and again. It worked. Alice is back.

"She's-" Rose looked scared, Emmet put his arm around her and got her out of the way.

When they got her heart going we were ushered out the room.

"Edward," Bella cried hugging me. "She came back. I didn't know it could happen." Jasper looked relatively calmer. We waited in silence for another hour. A doctor reappeared looking strained.

"She's alive," he sighed.

"Yeah, why are you saying it like that?" asked Rosalie moving forward.

"She's in a coma, but really weak, she'll be in intensive care until her heart can work by itself," he said. "Now we wait."

Rose POV

The waiting was the hardest part especially on Jasper; who refused to leave her side. Bella left to get some sleep and Edward followed her. I stayed with him until he and Emmet teamed up against me and sent me home. But we didn't leave the hospital until the police spoke to us and drilled us with questions. We told them everything; Kyle, the kidnap and they were now searching for him. They were shocked to find out that he has managed to disable his tag and later found evidence confirming he has definetly left New York. Outside the hospital there were lots of reporters asking questions about Alice. Was she really shot? Did she make it? Did it have something to do with her upcoming line? Emmet shoved them out the way and got me out of there.

It had been a week now, Emmet has helped me move my things to my place. Jasper spent all his time with Alice who didn't show any signs of waking up. Bella spent a lot of time with her too; brushing her hair and fluffing her pillow. The reporters spent days waiting for news; waiting for her to wake up and an interview maybe. When she was taken of life support and stabilized Bella spent more time with Edward and I with Emmet.

I think I like Emmet; I knew I was kidding myself, I know I like Emmet. I have fallen for Emmet. We had great time talking, laughing and even goofing around sometimes. But every time it got more intimate than kisses I would feign sleepiness. Tonight we had dinner, he cooked, there was candlelight and it was all good until we were slow dancing. My hands around his neck and his on my waist his eyes were like a pull; I couldn't look away. He kissed me gently; it was slow and sweet. But it changed paces we got more feverish and-

"_No," I cried as I was pinned roughly against a wet wall. It was dark; he dragged me far and I knew nobody would hear me if I screamed. He lifted my leg and I was so drunk but I knew what was happening. I cried and he wouldn't stop. I begged and begged. _

"Rose!" Emmet was shaking me, clearly alarmed as I came out of my trance with tears on my face. I looked at his face and he sighed in relief and hugged me. He pulled me over to the sofa and he sat me down. I looked at my hands I just couldn't face him. "Rose?" He pushed my hair back behind my ear to look at my face.

"Kyle." I answered.

"He's gone, you don't need to be sc-"

"He raped me," I whispered.

Emmet POV

I flinched as she said it. It would've been kinder to whip me. The agony in her voice pained me too. Then I felt anger; how dare he? I hated the thought of her savaged and thrown aside as though she was nothing. She stood up and walked away her back to me facing the window that over looked the city.

"You're disgusted aren't you?" Her voice cracked in pain. I followed her.

"Of course not," I turned her to face me. "Look at me Rose I love you." Her eyes widened; this was the first time I had said it. I paused.

"You what?"

"I love you," I said and she kissed me. "I don't care about sex. I can wait, but please babe you need to see someone. The look on your face; it nearly killed me."

I hate myself; all those time I lusted and yearned for her and she was dealing with this all along.

"I love you too," she said; I felt a jolt go through and she smiled. She kissed me; it was different. I could feel a swooping sensation at the pit of my stomach. She pulled away and looked at me.

"We don't have to do this," I whispered looking at her certain eyes. I loved how her skin glimmered in candlelight.

"You don't have a clue how much what you said means to me," she looked at me bright eyed.

"We'll go slow," I promised.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey lovers! To my loyal subscribers (if I have any) :(

This isn't a chapter sorry about that

I really enjoy writing; and the plot is really about to get insane! but I'm lacking motivation: REVIEWS!

I'm not being a cocky bitch but if I'm not getting reviews than I don't know who I'm writing this for . Anyway can I have a show of hands I mean reviews if you want me to continue this story and I promise two chapters the very next day

xoxoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

HEY LOVERS lol thanx for the reviews I promised two chapters the very next day and here you go !

This chapter is all about Edward: enjoy!

Chapter 13

Edward POV

It had been two weeks since Alice was found, hospitalised, announced dead and with some miracle came back. I parked my car and looked up at the house I loved. My home. I left Bella with Alice at the hospital and drove to Long Island, the suburbs where me, Emmet and my parents lived. In some families there is a slight resentment between the parents. But not mine. I got out the car and looked up at the house. The house my parents left for me and Emmet. We still took care of it and came to check up on it every couple weeks. My parents were both only children for their parents. And both sets of my grandparents were dead; they too had no siblings which meant that Emmet was my only family. I had no extended family nothing else. I sighed and walked up to the porch.

I reminisced the happy summer days we had on this porch. I unlocked the front door and stepped in. I looked in the corner where the fireplace was; next to it every year that's where we kept the Christmas tree. All the happy moments hit me. I loved how the aura of my family's happiness and love was there. My mum and dad unlike most other parents were always in love, the way they looked at each other was something I came to understood as I grew up. They brought me and Emmet up with fairness and love. Even when we turned into moody teenagers my mum's infectious laugh was never wavered. They gave us space, so we came and talked to them about our problems. This made me feel secure. I went into my old bedroom it still looked the same from when I moved out to go to New York University, mom and dad didn't change it into an office or a gym room like other parents would. They left it just as I did.

I sat on the bed which was gathering dust, mom's funeral was the most devastating day of our lives. Dad wouldn't eat or sleep. Me and Emmet moved back for a couple of weeks to look after him. But the grieve killed him. But at least they were together now. In my dad's will they left us everything, money and property which prices at millions of dollars. We laid dad to rest right next to mom.

I walked into my mom's room. Me and Emmet left it as it was. I looked at the wedding picture of mom and dad which was on their bedside table. I'll never forget the things they have taught me. Mom showed us how with love and kindness you can win over your worst enemies. Dad showed me that respect came from the heart and fear and respect were very different things that weren't related. He taught me to be a man, respect women, and to be a better person. I laid back on their bed and something poked me. I moved of and picked up a key.

"_Mommy, why do you wear that key around your neck?" Emmet asked. I looked up and she just smiled at us._

"_Because this key is important, it's a key to my heart and one day I'll give it to you."_

Oh god, I forgot about this. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. It was the very same key, but why did Mom want to give this to us. I think I will call Emmet; I stood up and made to leave the room when I glanced up. I put the phone back in m pocket. Could it be?

We never really found out what was up there. This must be it. I went back to my room and got a chair. I stood on it and unlocked the little trap. The key fit in perfectly. I threw it open and looked in there but couldn't because of dust that flew into the air. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. I sighed. I really should be making my way back. But there was a flash light right in front of my face. It was an old model I chuckled at the old technology. I turned the torch on and flicked it around. Apart from the inches thick dust there was only three things; an arm chair, a table and a box on top. I pulled myself in there, sneezing. I couldn't imagine how mom would ever get in here. I flashed the torch and found shutters. I opened them and light flooded the room. I looked out and saw my car parked right in front of the house. This is a joke, this room actually existed.

So this room was important to mom, but she never managed to give the key to us before she died. It was so important that she kept its existence hidden. I looked at the box, did that have something to do with this? I made my way to the armchair and sat down. The box on the table right in front of my face. I opened it, the curiosity was killing me.

The contents consisted of pictures, newspaper articles, and reports. I picked up the first one, which was a birth certificate. A baby was born one year after I was! This can't be! Mom and dad had another kid, but how and where is it. It was a baby girl called Mary. She had to be twenty four now. But if mom and dad had a baby why would they keep that hidden from us. I picked up a newspaper article that has been clearly ripped of a newspaper. **Baby girl Mary: Still Missing** and below was a picture. I closed my eyes, poor mom and dad losing their baby like this. Another article, **Baby Mary Kidnapped**. My baby sister was kidnapped? That means she could be anywhere right now. I sighed and went through it. There were pictures next. Mom glowing holding the baby in the front garden. There were lots of pictures; even one with me and Mary.

"God mom, you took this pain to the grave with you," I whispered. I looked at this picture I must have been two, Emmet three and the Mary one. From the picture I could see Mary's piercing green eyes. I picked up a picture of Mom; her youth when her and dad were dating. She had long black hair and was really short; me and Emmet inherited her brown eyes but it looks like Mary got dad's green eyes. This picture of mom reminds me of – ALICE!

Oh god, Alice, of course why didn't I think of it. Alice grew up in care and she said there has been no record of who her parents were. This matched her date of birth, and the picture of mom and dad's eyes. I sat back shell shocked. It had to be. I went through the box and found more pictures but I don't remember a baby sister. There were more articles from different newspapers. Then there was a letter. I picked it up. On the envelope I could see mom's beautiful script writing. To Mary, Edward and Emmet.

Inside there were two letters. I opened the first one and read it.

To Emmet and Edward, my wonderful boys

By the time you read this I will probably have died. I know if you have gone through this you will have a couple of questions. Why didn't I tell you about your sister? When your sister went missing I suffered a huge heart ache. There was nothing more important to me in the world than being a mom. I wouldn't get out of bed, eat or talk. Your father was wonderful and took care of everything. Then one day while you boys were playing you got hurt and I heard a scream. I jumped out my bed and came running. I will never forget that feeling that got me out of bed. The protectiveness and love I had for you boys. You boys didn't understand where your sister went and why I was acting as I was. I will never forget the weeks I neglected you. From then on I kept it to myself and promised myself as long as I live you will never feel my pain. After a couple of months you boys forgot your sister. I couldn't blame you, you were too young. We never found her and the search for her was officially over and she was pronounced dead. Me and your father could do nothing but go on back to normal and we did. You boys were the joys of our life. But there will always be a void in my heart that nothing can fill. I couldn't mention this to you boys because of what it did to me. I love you more than anything else and I hope with all my heart that one day you find your sister and when you do you give her the letter in here.

My special boys, from Mommy.

I wiped the tears of my face.

"I love you too, Mom," I said. "I promise I will find her." I put everything back into the box and made my way home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Jasper POV

Edward has just picked Bella up and left when I got up to get coffee. I turned and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," we both said.

"No, I'm sorry," we both said again causing us to laugh. It was a tall woman, she had copper coloured skin, black shiny hair and she was smiling at me. I smiled back; which felt strange.

"I'm going to watch where I'm going next time," she said. Then she walked of. She didn't cross my mind until I bumped into her in the hospital cafeteria again that week. She was sitting alone so I joined her.

"Hi," she beamed at me.

"Hope you don't mind," I gestured to the seat.

"No, no I want company," she said, so I sat opposite her. "I'm Leah."

"Jasper," I shook her hand. "Why are you here?" I was about to apologize for my bluntness when she spoke.

"My brother had a skiing accident, he's getting bored and I'm self employed so I thought I would entertain him till he gets out. You?" She sipped on her coffee.

"My girlfriend's in a coma."

"Sorry about that," she said sincerely.

"It's fine," I said. "But this place sucks the hope out of you. I don't know if she'll ever wake up."

"Staring at a phone will not make it ring," she said. "You should loosen up."

"I wish I could she's on my mind, all the time, it sorta make me tense."

She watched fascinated; I gave her a quizzical look. "I love your accent, where are you from?"

"Texas."

She smiled again.

The time passed quickly; as the conversation got light. At the end of the night I went home and she went to see her brother before she left.

That night I lay there alone. I can't believe weeks ago I had been so happy and then he came in the picture. I missed her so much, the way her head tilts to the left when she's thinking the slight dimple she has when she laughs. What I missed the most is the way she looks at me, the intense and pure love she gives me with just one look.

"Goodnight Alice," I whispered before I went to sleep.

Bella POV

Edward was acting odd but I had to leave him alone. He always talked to me when something was bother him. He just went to his family home and that had to affect him in some way. He said he had to see Emmet and would spend the night at his apartment. I went to Alice's place and sighed. I was painting over the blood splotch on the wall. The police wanted to take pictures and check this place before they gave me back the keys. Every time any of us came here the first thing that caught our eye was the blood. Alice will wake up. She had to. And I didn't want her to come back to this.

Edward POV

Emmet wiped the tears of his eyes. He just read mom's letter. He went

through the pictures, articles and birth certificate in confusion. I waited for an hour before he came back to our apartment; he was in a rush to get back to Rose and this was the only thing that stopped him.

"She said nothing," he said. "When I last saw that key-" But he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Rose, baby, something came up. Do you mind if I stay at mine's for the night? Yeah, thanks love." He hung up.

"When did you last see the key?" I urged.

"When I was leaving for NYU, the night before. I went to get dad's wallet to pay for the pizza when I saw it there. I asked him about it, he said it had something to do with work."

"I see."

"We have a sister, Edward," he sighed and sat back rubbing his eyes. "From the birth certificate she's a year younger that you, twenty four. Let's just hope she's okay."

"I'm going to do more than hope. I'm going to find her."

"What? Edward? You can't? She's announced dead!"

"I'm doing it for Mom."

He sat up and stared at me.

"She's an adult, Eddie. What can you do for her? She's lived her life, hell we don't know if she's alive or dead."

"I do."

"Have you been smoking something?" He stared at me in alarm.

"It's Alice."

There was a moment of silence in which Emmet's eyes got huge is astonishment.

Hey lovers, tell me what you think!

Love it? Hate it? Please Review!

xoxoxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

HEY LOVERS THIS IS MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS

THIS IS A SHOUT OUT FOR MY GIRLS WHO GOT ME ON:

STORY ALERT

CATHY WHITLOCK

ESMEALICEROSE

COWBOY'S MONTANA

LOLACOLA27

JADE-GIRL28297

THEANNAPICK

WHO'S RAB

FAV AUTHOR

JADE-GIRL28297

FAV STORY

ESMEALICEROSE

OXOAEKAOXO

NARUTO-EXILE

THEANNAPICK

JADE-GIRL28297

ISIS70

REVIEWERS

THEANNAPICK

LAWSY89

JADE-GIRL28297

WHO'S RAB

_REALLY WANNA SHOUT OUT TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS READ THIS STORY. I FEEL LIKE A NEWBIE COZ DIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS IF I HAV MISSED YOU OUT GIVE ME A SHOUT OUT _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

Jasper POV

During the next week I saw a lot more of Leah. I felt guilty Alice lay there; but Bella came to see her everyday and I was bound to go to the cafeteria sometime. But her brother has come out now and I gave her the address to Jazzy's where she might find me sometime.

It's been a month now and my hope was slowly dying. Time was dragging out in front of my face. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours into days but Alice's face seemed timeless; but her health has become much better; she healed as she slept, her lung had gotten much better and she was being fed through a tube. Her internal bleeding has come to a stop and he ribs and skill has been seen to but she was still in a coma. The doctors have said that her vitals are good and all she needs to do now is wake up.

Things have also calmed down considering. Just hours after Alice has come back from the dead the hospital has been swamped by reporters. She had already been in magazines and newspaper for her work so people were familiar with her. Because me and Bella spent so much time in the hospital we didn't know how public her story had gone. I found an article a patient left with the headlines; _**Fresh Face of New York in Coma**__. _We have moved her to a more private part of the hospital to avoid having her on the newspaper. It has also become hard to leave the hospital without being enclosed on by reporters wanting to interrogate one of us. Every time Rose left the hospital alone she was hassled until she lashed out at a reporter. But after a couple of weeks the reporters have found something new and didn't bother us again.

I was with Alice again watching her flawless, calm face it was late night and I didn't notice I had put my head down next to her arm. I didn't realize I fell asleep until there was a hand on my head. I rubbed my eyes groggily. Then I sat up straight.

"Alice!" I cried. Her eyes open she was looking at me again with those beautiful green eyes. I couldn't believe it. But she was awake she stared at me then smiled.

"Don't cry," she croaked, moving a hand to my face like she did when we were in the truck. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Baby, I'm so happy," I said. "Let me get a nurse."

After I called a nurse, she check on Alice then decided to get her to sleep some more.

"No," she glanced at me worried. "I don't want to sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised.

"No, I didn't get enough of you that's all," she sighed. "Go home, you look tired."

I called Bella who was ecstatic and Rose who was relieved.

Japer POV

I couldn't go home so I went to Jazzy's, my neglected restaurant. In my office I sighed at the amount of paperwork. I was so happy that she was awake I knew I wouldn't sleep. Wendy came in.

"There's this woman who's waiting for you," she said.

"Who?" I barely registered the conversation I felt so light headed.

"She wouldn't say, she says you're expecting her," she walked back out. I followed her. At my usual booth I saw the back of a black haired woman as I walked around I smiled; it was Leah.

"Jasper," she smiled. She hugged me.

"Thought I'd never see you again," I said and I took a seat opposite her.

"You seem overly happy, did -?" she asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "She woke up."

"That's sweet," she rubbed my arm then she rose. "Excuse me a moment." But as she walked she twisted her ankle but I stood up and caught her before she fell and picked her right of the floor her eyes round in alarm.

"I think I heard a crack, your foot?"

"No," she shook her head. "My heel but could you put me down, people are staring?"

I looked around, people have stopped eating and were watching us with their mouths hanging open. I set her carefully on her feet but she winced.

"Up you go," I carried her again and then strode to my office. I opened the door carefully. Once inside I set her down on my sofa, her long legs nearly reaching the end. I reached for my first aid box in the cabinet. I sat down and put her feet on my lap. I took of her broken heel. I prodded with my finger, feeling carefully.

"Right there," she winced again.

"It'll only take a second," I put some paste on it which would get rid of the pain and massaged her foot. She sighed.

"You a doctor or do you just have healing hands?" I looked up at her grinning face.

"I was in the army, this kind of stuff was essential," I replied. I started to bandage her foot; trapping the paste.

"I love a man in uniform," she teased.

I tapped her foot gently. "There you go."

"I guess I better get going, I have an early start." She slid closer to me and hugged me. Then she turned her face and gently kissed my cheek but her lips brushed the corner of my lips. Then she stood up picked up her heels and walked away without a backward glance.

Leah POV-

Speechless, I made him speechless kissing his cheek. He was easier than I thought. A great person once said Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I was certainly doing just that. Alice really had good taste; shame I really like Jazz. I want him and what I want I get. I even glimpsed her brother who came with the ratface Bella. Who knew she had so many hidden skeletons in her closet. There is nothing like a really terrible break-up that affects your work. But it had to be soon. He seemed like the gentleman type. One call begging me to help him and he will be with me faster than the blink on an eye. But I had to do something. Soon.

Rosalie POV

Emmet stroked my back absent minded. I was lying on his chest and I felt his sigh.

"Em?"

"Hmm," he replied. I got on my elbows.

"I don't think I need therapy anymore." He looked at me calmly.

"I guess you're right," he sighed. "You've been a couple of times in the last three weeks and that's good."

"I love you," I said.

"I know you do, now tell me something I don't know," he replied.

"I hate you."

"I know that too; it keeps things interesting," he laughed.

"Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Huh," he looked startled than smiled again. "Can't put anything past you, can I?" He joked but I kept quiet and waited for him to talk.

"I have a sister-"

"Wait, what?"

"She was kidnapped or something, but only our parents took that secret to the grave with them." He sighed. So that's what was bothering the Cullen brothers lately. I knew how extremely close they were to their parents and how their loss was the greatest tragedy of their lives. I hugged him and held him close.

"Edward found a key to this room above the house, he went in, looked in this box and found newspaper clippings, pictures and birth and death certificate and a letter explaining everything to me and Edward. Also another letter for Mary, my sister."

He stopped but I knew there was more.

"And?" I urged.

"He thinks it's Alice."

Oh brother.

Edward POV

"Edwaaaard," Bella's scream got me out of my reverie. I looked up. She came running in and jumped on me.

"Ow," she looked at me bright eyed. "Bella, what-?"

"Alice woke up, Jasper just called," she had tears in her eyes and I held her tighter while she cried on my shoulder.

Alice. I have been giving it a lot of thought for the last two weeks. How should I tell her? When should I tell her? That night I couldn't sleep, I was up all night. I could feel Bella next to me.

"I can't wait to see her," she sighed. "God, I miss her."

"So did I, I've been worried sick."

She snuggled closer to me and after a while I felt her calm breathing, clear sign she was asleep.

The next twelve hours went in a blur. Why is it when you want life to slow down, God hits the fast forward button? Before I knew it I was having breakfast, driving to hospital and bumping into Rosalie and Emmet who gave me a small frown. Bella and Rose were happy enough for both of us.

"Bella, come let's go to the gift shop," Rose dragged her in the other direction.

I stared at Rose

"You told her?"

Emmet looked at me sheepishly. "I had too, she knew something was up."

"What shall we do?"

"Let her get better, wait till she's out of hospital," he said.

"Okay," I closed my mouth when Rose and Bella came back.

"What is up with you guys?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," we both said too quickly. She raised it higher.

"Let's go see Alice," said Rose. We were laden with flowers, balloons and baskets of fruits and chocolate Bella and Rose picked out. But it all turned out unnecessary as it seems Jasper didn't leave a corner unfurnished with flowers and balloons. Alice was sitting up and smiling in bed, Bella and Rose hugged her and squealed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16

Alice POV

I woke up to flowers, balloons and the smiling face of everybody I love today. Bella hugged me tightly; tears in her eyes. Rose joined in she too had tears.

"I love you, sis," said Bella wiping the tear away then Edward swooped down and kissed my cheek.

"Happy to see you conscious," he smiled at me.

"Thanks," I beamed then over his shoulder, Jasper moved forwards; his eyes that beautiful honey colour gazed at me with such intensity I couldn't breathe. He kissed me, I'm not one for public display of affection but I couldn't care less.

"Easy," teased Edward when Jasper broke up. I smiled and reached for the box of Hershey Bella got me.

"Your apartment has been cleaned up," said Bella.

"Yay," I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm just glad I'm alive." The room became strangely quite. I looked up at Bella and Jasper.

"Sorry," I said my voice breaking.

"Hey," whispered Jasper putting a hand on my face.

"No, I got you guys in danger, never do that again please," I shook my head.

"You would do the same for us," said Bella sitting on the other side of me. "What are sisters for?"

"I wouldn't want to live in a world where you're not a part of," he whispered. I looked up into his eyes. They really were the window to his soul he's the most sincere and kind person and I nearly had him killed.

"Never mind that now, think about what you're going to do when you get out," smiled Rose.

"_When_ I get out," I grimaced.

"Meaning?" asked Edward.

"I might stay in for a couple of days for rehab," I replied.

Right on cue, a nurse walked in.

"We will start in half an hour," she said and walked back out.

"We better get going," said Emmet he looked at me. "I'm glad you're OK."

"Thanks," I said, taken aback. I don't think I've ever spoken to him before today. Rose kissed my cheek wished me luck and joined him.

"Do you want me to stay?" Asked Jasper.

"I'm going to need Bella to help me get changed, rather her than the nurse," I said.

"Course," he stood up with a slight frown. Damn I was going to have to explain that later. "I'm going to work. Get better soon, I'll come by later." He kissed my forehead and left with Edward.

Bella POV

I stayed with Alice throughout her first rehab session. As I helped Alice get changed after I helped her have a shower I told her about everything that has been going on.

"Rose has gone to see a shrink, she's much better," I said as I helped her back into her bed.

"I'm glad," she said. I got up and got her the hairbrush. As I brushed her hair I knew she was trying not to explode.

"I want to walk by myself," she groaned. "I could barely walk, I'm glad Jazz didn't see that. I was like a baby learning for the first time."

Calmly I said. "You did well, Al, don't go hard on yourself. You walked all the way here by yourself."

"The eighty year old with crutches flew right past me," she moaned. "And I was leaning on _you_."

"Not the point," I said braiding her hair. She took a deep breath, we were surrounded by flowers. The smell of jasmine, orange blossoms and lavender seemed to calm her.

"We will have another go tomorrow," I said. I picked up my purse.

"No, don't go," she wined like a five year old. "At least wait until Jazz comes back."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17

Edward POV

I haven't slept properly in days, I wanted to tell her but I didn't know how. Just a blood test would prove it. And then what? I mean I loved her already, not like Bella did. But I really cared for her. Not like Bella did. Would this change things between me and Bella? Alice and Bella? Me and Jasper? Emmet and Rose? God, I didn't even want to think about this. I was making Bella dinner and my mind can't be engaged else where; she's still with Alice. Tomorrow, yeah that's best. She's still at the hospital; we could all do it at the same time. I texted Emmet to tell him.

Leah POV

I called Jasper and he was on his way. He was under the impression that I was in need for a friend. Oh, wait I gave that impression. There was a knock.

"It's open," I said loudly. He walked his handsome self in and paused when he saw me. I must have looked unrecognisable his eyes went round. My eye make up was running and I was in shorts and a bra he came in and closed the door and came to sit next to me.

"My boyfriend broke up with me," I said sadly as another tear rolled down my eye and I took a swig of whiskey. He got closer to me and put an arm on my shoulder.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Drink with me?" I asked he shrugged and poured himself a glass. He drank slower. Damn at that pace nothing will happen. "What were you doing when I called?"

"Just heading for work."

"I walked in on him, with another girl, he was-" I paused and Jasper looked at me in confusion. "I mean he never did that to me." His eyes widened and he drank deeper.

"If it's any consolation I haven't had sex in a year," he said. A year? He will be easy. I nodded morosely while I stroked my breast, making it look like innocent scratching. I could feel him stopping still and drinking more. Then there was a vibration? Huh? He took out his phone and then switched it off. Good puppy, I thought smugly.

"Is there something wrong with me I asked?" I jumped up in front of him and his eyes slowly travelled up my body until he looked up at my eyes and blushed. I slumped back down next to him.

"I feel so unloved," I didn't want to move so fast. I poured him another glass and he drank more.

"You'll find someone, someone who feels about you the way I feel about Alice." He stood up but I held his arm.

"Please," I wailed, tears rolling down my eyes. Then I let go of his arm and buried my face in my hands and sobbed. "I can't be alone. Not tonight. Or I swear I will get suicidal!" I felt him sit next to me.

"Ok, I guess Alice can wait," he sighed and patted my shoulder.

"Can you get the whiskey," I asked pointing to the cabinet. I bit my lip, I knew he would go under and I didn't want that. There was a certain blue pill in there that would help me get the job done. He poured me and him some and he drank deeply again.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"I don't know, I asked Alice if she wanted me to stay with her but she wanted Bella; I guess I'm not used to rejection, by her anyway." He drank more and I could see a slight change. He shook his head and looked at the glass.

"Why didn't she want you?" I asked to get his attention away from the whiskey.

"I don't know," he said. He slurred the words then he looked at me. His pupils have dilated and he licked his lips. His eyes looked down at my boob and stayed there, I waited he shook his head and looked at his hands. Damn, he had self control but any minute now. But the only thing in his hand was the whiskey, so he drank more. Then he put it down and turned to me and kissed me with such passion. Damn where was Alice hiding him? I kissed him back and sat on top of him. The pills worked, I could feel them when I sat on his lap. His hands were everywhere. See. Easy.


	20. Chapter 20

_I TOTALLY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT HERE I AM RAINING CHAPTERS ON YOU GUYS_

_I GOT THIS JOB WORKIN AT A RESTAURANT- ALL DAY COLLEGE ALL NIGHT WORK_

_I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLEEP LET ALONE THIS BUT MERRY XMAS GUYS AND ENJOY!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 18

Alice POV

I went to bed that night after I have assaulted Jasper's phone numerous times. The next day he still wasn't picking up. This time Edward and Bella were with me at rehab and I did so well with their encouragement and help. I was told to take a break and come back. So here I was calling Jasper's phone like the desperate needy person I am.

Jasper POV

I woke up with a headache and stretched. I felt someone move next to me. I sat up and gasped when I realized I wasn't in my bedroom. I knew for a fact that my walls weren't purple and that I didn't have a fluffy rug in my room. Leah was stirring next to me. I could feel I was wearing nothing but my underwear.

"No," I yelled as the memory of how and why I was at Leah's in the first place came back to me. Leah opened her eyes.

I jumped out of bed and looked for my clothes as she sat up and stared at me quietly. I went into the living room and found my shirt, jacket and jeans scattered around the room.

"How did this happen?" I yelled yanking my shirt on.

"I-I don't know," she stammered watching me from the door wrapped up in covers.

"We didn't, please say we didn't," I said desperate as I put on my jeans I took out my phone it was nearly three in the afternoon. I had seventy one missed calls, all from Alice.

"HOW?" I yelled at Leah. She flinched and immediately I felt guilty.

"I have to go," I turned towards the door. "This did not happen."

"I'm sorry," she cried I turned around her eyes were sad and she was teary. "I never meant for it to happen but it takes two to tango."

I slammed the door and left. I jumped in the shower the minute I got home. I don't believe I had sex with Leah. I kept getting flashes of last night and I could feel my stomach plummet sickeningly.

I can't tell her no way. I've thought it through I won't tell her. I'll lose her forever and I was too drunk to remember. It was meaningless sex and I didn't remember a thing. Did Leah..? No, she wouldn't, I shook the thought away. I love Alice, no words could describe the way I felt. I didn't want her, I _needed_ her. I sighed as I put on fresh clothes, I'll just stay away from Leah. Problem solved. No it isn't! But there was nothing I could do and I just ached to see Alice right now. I took the ring I was planning to use on convincing her to be mine forever.

I was outside her room, I paused before I entered. She was wearing her own clothes and her hair was tied in a messy bun but it didn't take away a bit of her beauty. Edward and Bella were keeping her company when they saw me they fell silent. I walked to Alice and looked her in the eye, she blinked confused. Then I dropped down to one knee. Her and Bella gasped. I took out the little black box and opened it. But Alice's eyes didn't waver away from my eyes.

"I love you so much. Words couldn't do the way I feel justice. Will you marry me?" I watched the emotions run through her face. Shock, surprise, fear, worry, happiness then my favourite, love.

"Yes," she said thickly tears rolling down her face. I put the ring in her fourth finger in the right hand and then kissed her like I haven't kissed her before. My insides squirmed guiltily. I loved her so much and I just wanted her to know. We broke of gasping and staring at each other there was no need to say anything.

"When did Bella and Edward go?" She asked.

I picked up a card that was next to her.

_I know you won't notice us going so congrats guys._

I laughed and Alice blushed.

A nurse walked in and smiled.

"Ready for your next rehab session?"

She held her hand out for me and I took it. "Yeah."

Alice POV

I was going out tomorrow; God I missed normality. But for now I was also with Jasper in my hospital bed; he was holding me. He was with me at today's therapy session and I did double as well as I did since I started. But I had been weak and had to go to therapy for a couple of days to get my muscles to get out of the stiff stage.

"Love, when do you want to tie the knot?" Jasper asked.

"I have given it a lot of thought, I don't want a huge wedding, a small intimate just family and friends and your parents of course," I looked up at him.

"Really?" he gave me a questioning look. "Isn't the whole big wedding, aisle and white dress every girl's dream?"

"No, mine was to find someone who loves me , lucky me," I snuggled closer.

"I'm the lucky guy, happy that the princess gave the stable boy the time of day," he kissed my hair and I laughed.

"Sorry, visiting hours are over," a nurse crept in making us jump. Jasper frowned. Using my finger I returned the smile.

"Finish the day with a smile, for me?"

"Anything for you," he replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19

Edward POV

Me and Bella walked into Alice's room where she was sitting cross legged. Emmet looked up at me and nodded; Rose's eyes kept darting from me and Em.

"That is beautiful," Bella sat at the foot of her bed and took a closer look at Alice's ring.

"I know I love it, and the way you guys disappeared yesterday," she blushed.

"You left us no choice," I grinned.

Jasper walked in then and slapped my shoulder.

"I see you're back," he laughed. I chuckled along with the others. He brought a shopping bag and handed it over to Alice and wound his arms around her.

Well now is as good time as any. I moved closer to the chatter; this was one of those surreal moments where it's hard to believe you're there. They were all joking and laughing and I didn't feel like I was there.

"Edward?" I looked down at Rose who was sitting on Emmet's lap. They all looked up at me.

"Earth to Eddie," sang Alice and they all chuckled. When I didn't join in they all stared.

Bella jumped up and put a hand on my cheek. "Edward you're getting pale."

"I'm fine, but I think _you _shouldsit down." She sat back down looking confused, Alice and Jasper shared a startled look.

"You see Alice there is something… complicated." I paused for a second. "Rosalie knows, and seeing as you're going to marry Jasper now whatever I can say I can say in front of him. And Bella of course should know. I'm not going to beat around the bush I just want to say," I stared at Alice but she just looked baffled. "You're mine and Emmet's sister."

Alice POV

Jasper gave a small chuckle. "Ok guys-"

I interrupted him. "They're serious," I whispered. Jasper's arm tightened around me but that did nothing to hold me together. I looked at Em then back to Edward.

"I have newspaper articles, birth certificate, pictures and you're the spitting image of my mum."

"We only found a couple of weeks ago," Emmet interjected. "Edward went to our family home and we found a … secret stash, I guess you could call it."

"Wait!" Jasper looked at us incredulously. "And you're Mom knew about this and didn't tell you?"

"No," Edward whispered staring at me. "It burned her, she never stopped thinking about you till the day she died." He took out a picture and handed it to me. I gasped when I saw this. It was me! No, it wasn't, but that looked like me! The hair, the face, shape of the lips, height. Mom. I didn't realize I was crying until Bella wiped it of with a finger.

"Blood test, I mean we do not want to get this wrong," Emmet stated looking at me. I nodded.

Emmet POV

That same afternoon we all did it together, when the nurse did Alice last, she turned to us.

"Result will be due tomorrow," she said. He left, Alice didn't even look up, she had her head down staring at a picture of Mom.

"Sorry it had to be like this-"

"Shh," she shook her head, "it couldn't have come at a more perfect time."

"How did you figure that out?" I asked.

"I'm getting everything straightened out at the moment. Fresh start; I have always given up hope of finding my family one day."

"I've always wanted a baby sister," Edward ruffled her hair.

Alice pouted at him. "Be careful who you're calling a baby."

We both chuckled and she reluctantly joined in.

Rose POV

This is the moment Emmet has been waiting for, he has been excited. Jasper was amazed but happy for Alice. Bella has been shell-shocked. Alice was holding Jasper's hand and she seemed confident. Bella looked doubtful and confused but the Cullen brothers seemed if possible the most nervous. Em didn't even have breakfast which is news to me because he doesn't usually miss his dozen meals a day. A doctor came in and announced the news loud and clear

"You're kidding?" choked Alice.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20

ALICE POV

Why did I react like that even though I knew the outcome of this? I had an uncomfortable feeling all morning.

"The possibility of you being siblings is less than one percent, sorry," he repeated. He must have thought I was retarded. Edward just smiled.

"I guess I overplayed it," he said. The doctor left.

"Let's get another test, a private doctor, I didn't feel right about getting it done here anyway," I whispered. For some reason I was shaking. I was so angry. How dare that person interfere? Jasper and Rose looked at me pitifully.

I looked at Bella. "Can you get a good private doctor on the phone for me?"

"Alice.." she began.

"I had a feeling about this," I said looking at her meaningfully. She nodded at me and turned on her I-phone immediately.

"Al, it's no big deal," said Edward. "I rushed into this I'm such an idiot."

Bella spoke quietly on the phone in the corner; she looked up at me and gave me a small frown.

"Just one more, please?" He nodded at me.

Bella turned to us. "I have us booked for tomorrow."

"I have to get to work," Edward stood up. "When are you leaving?"

"In a couple of hours, I'm going to see my therapist one more time," he hugged me, kissed Bella and left, Emmet and Rose followed suit.

"Jazz, can you get me some coffee," I asked. He smiled and left me and Bella.

Bella frowned and stepped closer. "Alice you know I trust you, blindly. What is going on? You always have some _feeling _that is … what is it?"

"Someone tampered with it," I said. "I just know, when he said it, I was hit with … something. I don't know but I know it's not the truth."

She closed her eyes and pinched her nose. "So for the last ten years this is it? Forewarning?"

"I guess," I frowned. I didn't know what to say, but I always had a crystal clear warning, something irreversible would happen and I couldn't ignore my deeply ingrained instinct. She hugged me.

"Ok, I'm going to go before Jasper starts asking questions."

Jasper POV

I gave her the coffee just how she likes it and sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry," I said. She just smiled and wound her tiny arms around me and I held her.

"It will be better," she whispered confidently. After the therapist has seen her we left the hospital. She smiled widely when we came out. It was May and the weather was warm. We walked slowly to the car park, I gave her one arm while I carried her bag with the other. I put her bag in the trunk then picked her up and swung her around and she laughed cheerily. Her bell like laughs never failed to amaze. I carefully put her down and opened the passenger door for her. When I got in the car she put a hand on mine and held it as I drove. She never took of her ring.

"We're engaged!" She laughed again.

"I've never been so happy, it's too good to be true," I shook my head. "If this is a dream; I hope I never wake up."

"You nearly sent me right back into another coma there, my heart couldn't take the surprise," she teased.

"I'm just glad you agreed," I replied. "You're nothing short of my everything."

Her hand slipped from mine and I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Can't wait till I'm Mrs Hale," she smiled.

I took her bags up to her apartment and to her room. She was in the kitchen.

"Wow, Bella re stocked on all the food, wait… ham? Is this a joke?" She took it out with a frown and dumped it in the trash.

"Yeah, I think she got someone to do the shopping," I said, watching her frown and bin more items muttering about "so called friends".

"I'll order us some pizza," I said getting up.

"Wait," she called. She was holding a leaflet. "Not many pizzerias are Halal. You can order your meat feast but can you get me this?"

I nodded. "Sure."

After I ordered us some pizza and Alice was through throwing out the none kosher food we sat down in front of the TV. Our hands were entwined and she kept giggling.

"Household rules for when we are married," she turned to me.

"Shoot."

"No alcohol in the house, ever."

"Agreed."

"No pork, or non kosher meat."

"Fair enough."

"Kiss me every time you find me cute," she blushed as I leant down and kissed her again.

"I can't see you for seven days." I moved away to look at her better.

"What?"

"It's Ramadan, remember, the holy month? But I missed it and now there's only seven days to go," she said, entwining our hands again.

"So?"

"I can't see you, Jazz," she said looking guilty.

"That's fine," I replied. No, it wasn't but there's nothing I can do. "I'll just call."

"No," she shook her head. "You can't."

I frowned. "You're being impossible."

"No, I just want to have no contact with the outside world. You won't understand how important this is to me. I'm being crazy with closing myself of. But when I fast, I want to also look religious. Last time I wore a head scarf I had been yelled at, I had to hold Bella back she was itching to kill that woman. I want to do this week perfectly that's all."

"Aren't you proud of who you are?"

"Of course I am. Islam made me who I am. I look at life, what I've seen and what other people experience and I feel like there is a power out there. Something unexplainable. I did a lot of research before I converted in fact I think I converted on the same day as Mike Tyson. After the seven days I get to see you for Eid, our Christmas."

"I just don't want to leave you for seven days," I admitted.

"Nor do I," she whispered. She grinned and tugged at my hair. "After Eid."

I stared confused. "What?"

"Let's get married after Eid."

I paused for a second. "In eight days?" I looked at her grin.

"Perfect," I kissed her hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21

Bella POV

I lay in bed with Edward in total calm.

"How long do you think it's going to be like this?" I asked looking up at him. The way the sun framed his face took my breath away.

"Like what?"

"Blissed out, because I really don't believe in happily ever afters," I sighed; hugging his bare chest closer to me.

"Forever if we try, relationships are hard, couple, brothers and sisters, there's always arguments and disagreements and falling out. I can't promise you it will be perfect. But I love you and I would give you the world."

He kissed me, moving over on top of me.

"So good we had uninterrupted sex, for like what... two months?"

I smiled then a horrible reality hit me and I gasped.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me.

"Two months," I whispered then his face cleared as he realized what was missing. Fear hit my gut. "Get out."

"What?" He looked at me confused; I jumped up and shoved him angrily.

"Get out," I yelled at his alarmed face. "Go to the nearest pharmacy and get me as many different home pregnancy tests you can." I sat there statue-like, I barely noticed as he got changed, kissed my head and left. I got up and wore a pair of shorts and a shirt. I look at the mirror. My figure was fine, my stomach as flat as a board. God, how did I not notice the absence of my period? I paced for what seemed like a year before I heard the front door open. Edward came back I opened my bedroom door.

"Here," he held it out to me, I took it. He tried to follow me in but I pushed him out. "Haven't you done enough? Leave me alone!"

I couldn't explain my anger. I ripped open the bags. There were three tests. I picked the one that was more accurate. It gave information on how long you were pregnant. I was careful to pee on the right end. Then I carefully put it on the floor facing the other side.

"Bella?" Edward called from outside my bedroom.

"Go away I'm busy," I yelled back. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I went back to my room. I found a bottle of water and I downed it. I flopped on my bed. The door was unlocked and I appreciated how he respected my refusal of his entrance. I went back to the toilet. Maybe I could pee on both sticks in one go. What the hell, I might as well try.

It worked. I put it down next to the other one. Again I washed my hands and flushed the toilet. I looked it the mirror. Wasn't there meant to be more obvious signs of pregnancy. My face was the usual pale white, my hair was a tangled and in need of a brush but apart from that I looked fine. I sat next to the tests. I folded my legs on the cold floor. Did I want kids? I don't know. I liked kids, cute babies in their buggies and I have imagined some of my own. But I always expected to plan my child before I have it. I didn't expect it sprung up on me like that. It's been five minutes. I picked up all three test flat in my left palm, facing down. Then I flipped them to my right palm. I read the three results. "Shit."

Alice POV

I have never felt more serene in my life. I was trying hard to be very constructive. I prayed, I read many religious stories that has been translated from Arabic to English. I was in a Zen like state. I felt peaceful and composed. I donated to various charities around the world.

It was the third day and I was missing Jasper like crazy. I haven't gone so long without hearing from him; earlier a nurse from the private clinic had come to take some blood. They would have results for me tomorrow. Edward and Emmet were both going to be here to receive the news with me. I felt good about it this time.

Edward POV

I sat on the floor against her door. I was getting more worried but I didn't want to smother her. I have been sitting here for hours. I stood up and walked in. Her bedroom was empty. I walked in the bathroom. Bella looked up at me with red eyes and tears falling down her face.

"Bella," I asked worried, sitting down next to her. The tests were on the floor.

"I'm not pregnant," she said sadly. I hugged her and held her tight. "We still have time, baby." I carried her and took her to the bed. I kicked of my shoes and lay on the bed next to her. I held her as she cried silently. I woke up to the smell of pizza, I didn't notice I have fallen asleep. I opened my lids and she was holding it right under my nose. When my head jerked up; she laughed and ran out. I growled playfully and chased her to the living room. She ran to the end of the room; circling around.

"Will you share or am I going to have to take it of you?"

"Qofki sehday saeed dibbi dalay," she replied with a sly grin.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"As a close Somali friend taught me it means "he who sleeps, loses out"," she smiled at me.

Her new found good mood was uplifting and I intended to play along as long as it didn't bring back this morning's moroseness. I lunged at her and she ducked out of the way. She was on the coffee table and looked like she was ready to take flight.

"Come on, tiger," she coaxed. I feinted to the left; it worked she leapt of the table. "You're not going to catch me you know."

"Keep running and I won't be interested anymore."

Her eyes glanced at my shorts. "Yeah? Well you seem interested."

I slowly took of my shirt; I heard her breath catch and I smiled to myself as I watched her watch me.

"Your indicators might not be as obvious as mine but that looks like interested to me," I feinted but she stayed still. "Now get over here."

"But you wouldn't like that would you. You like the thrill of it, the chase. You know that deep down you'd be bored if I was a good little submissive girlfriend."

I stared at her. "I think it's time I reassert myself." This time I managed to grab her and I kissed her, she held the box behind her and she tripped me and up and ducked again. I jumped to my feet.

"That would be confusing, you see, to hand the power to each other when it suits our needs, just to avoid further confusion, I think it's best I wear the pants in this relationship."

"And have me whipped?" I asked.

She grinned mischievously. "If you're lucky."

She threw the pizza on the table and threw herself back on me.

(One hour later)

She broke of the kiss and sighed contented.

"Now go get the pizza," she ordered. I jumped up and got her the pizza we ate till we couldn't eat no more. Then lay there cuddled behind the couch.

"This place is a mess," she giggled.

"How about we keep wreckage in the bedroom?" I laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22

Jasper POV

It was day four and I have been annoying Bella constantly because she was the only way I could check up on Alice. I spent the last three days drowning in a sea of paper work. The business was getting out of control. I held a meeting yesterday. I was finally catching up. I sighed and stretched. I just wanted a good night's sleep. I might call Bella one more time but a knock interrupted it.

"Come in," I called. "Wendy, could you get me some dinner to go please?"

No reply. I looked up and stopped when I saw who it was. Leah was standing there expressionless.

"Hey, I know you weren't expecting-"

I interrupted her. "You should go."

The hurt on her face made me feel guilty. "I'm getting married in four days."

"We can't pretend it didn't happen."

"I barely remember it, I don't want to think of it again. If I knew that was how it would end I would never have come."

She took in a deep breath as though to stop the tears. She nodded and left. I hated to do this to someone but I didn't want to complicate matters.

Edward POV

Me, Alice and Emmet sat in comfortable silence. We were waiting for the call that would change our lives, with everything that has happened with Bella I just wanted one thing to go my way. The phone rang; Alice picked it up on the first ring and put it on speakerphone.

"Hi Dr Smith," she said.

"Hello Miss Brandon," he replied pleasantly. "I'm guessing I'm on speakerphone?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Mr and Mr Cullen?"

"Yes, we're here," replied Emmet.

"Congratulations, Miss Alice Brandon is your biological sister from both parents."

"Thank you," whispered Alice. She had tears in her eyes. I felt relief settle in me and I calmed down.

"I will send a copy of it to each of your addresses, have a good day." The tone went day.

"Yeah," cheered Emmet and he gave her a big hug. Then she hugged me.

"I got you this," Emmet handed her the family photo album and the box and the letter Mom wrote for her. Tears were coming down fast and she wiped them away.

"Thanks," she said. "I have two brothers." She shook her head. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

"I'll help," Emmet jumped up.

Bella POV

"Bye," I hung up on Alice.

"Well?" Asked Jasper and Rose, who were sitting tense while I gave no reaction to clue them in. We were having dinner at Jazzy's.

"They are celebrating," I said. They both breathed in relief.

Dinner was served.

"Great, thanks," I had a sip of water. "Alice gave me small details about what she wants."

"Location?" he asked.

I swallowed my fish and answered. "Registry office then celebrate. Here." I waved my fork around the restaurant.

"How many people?" Asked Rose.

"Thirty approx," I replied. "Including the bride and groom."

"That's really small," frowned Rose.

"She wants it that way, she wants to know if you're okay with it?" I looked at Jazz.

"I'm glad," he said.

"Who does what?" Asked Rose.

"I have assigned roles for all of us. Rose you're doing clothes. Tuxedo for Jasper, Emmet and Edward, matching bridesmaids outfits for us and Alice will come with us on Eid day to find her dress. When can you get that all done?"

"I'm a bridesmaid?" She looked at me dumbfounded.

I swallowed slowly. "I guess I was meant to tell you before hand huh?"

She smiled widely. "I can get the Tux's and our dresses in twenty four hours. I have mine, Emmet and Jasper's measurements I just need yours and Edwards. Next."

"Invitations. I already picked them out because they are really last minute and I have sent it to yours Jasper. But I would advice you to call everybody too. I have also called a florist, and a decorator in for the day before. I told Emmet to take care of the menu. You can discuss that with him?"

"Sure, looks like I'm going to have to have it closed down for the day," he said baffled at how I have planned it out.

"Two days, I hired cleaners for the day before, then the decorators can get straight to work. Jasper don't forget the rings, okay? I have booked the registry office and the cars. After it's all signed we come down here and celebrate the night away."

"Have you also planned our honeymoon?" He asked laughing. I blushed.

"Very funny, Alice has picked out the flowers she wants, how it should be arranged and I gave it to the florist. You guys know what to do?"

"Ring, honeymoon, close my restaurant and invitations," Jasper replied giving me a salute.

"Outfits," Rose replied.

"I'm going to email you later with detailed plans of the day," I said drinking down the last of my cocktail.

I'm gonna review again soon. Please please review :D whether u luv it or hate it or suggestions. Boost my ego wiv reviews and I'll update this week.

xxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23

Alice POV

"Tomorrow you will be Mrs Hale." I smiled as I woke up to Jasper's last words. I propped myself up on my elbows and screamed. When I was done I threw my head back and took in a deep breath. Bella and Rose walked into my room with raised eyebrows. Rose shrugged.

"Fair enough," she muttered.

"She is getting married," said Bella as she walked of Rose. Their tones sounded like they were questioning my sanity. Things have gone through really nice and smoothly. I laughed happily as I jumped out of bed and looked out the window. It was mid may and it looked gorgeous outside. The sun was shining and there the sky was a beautiful mixture of blue, purple and pink. I looked at the time it was 6am. Yesterday, I celebrated Eid by praying at one of the mosques around. Then me, Rose and Bella went dress shopping. It took hours to find the perfect dress, it looked amazing. Then we went to have dinner with Jasper and his parents, who I fell in love with. Emmet and Edward joined us later on. They really were an older version of Jasper and Rose no matter how much they denied it. Mr Hale was kind and pleasant and Mrs Hale was beautiful, I could see where Rose got her looks from. They were pleased and excited to meet me; I was kind of expecting The Spanish Inquisition.

Bella walked back in.

"Alice you should go back to bed it's going to be a long day," moaned Bella. "We have booked a spa for the day. A car is picking us up at half ten." She grabbed my shoulders and sat me down. She got in the bed with me and we snuggled for a couple more hours. "You're going to a spa for the day and you will leave, relaxed, gorgeous and happy. No typical, stressed, angry bride."

When we arrived at the spa we undressed and wrapped up in towels. We were going to get the painful bit out of the way; waxing.

After many screaming and good use of profanities. We went to have a mud bath, followed by a massage then an hour in the steam room. The facial was the most soothing but I could hear Bella talking to the decorators and when I looked up she gave me the thumbs up.

"It looks perfect they sent me pictures, and the food and cake is also ready." They she lay back and didn't talk again. After we had our nails done we took a taxi back.

"I feel so great," I said, the full body wax was painful but I could barely remember the pain now.

"I'm going to order us some Chinese, I'm hungry," groaned Rose.

"Hair and make up will be here in an hour," said Bella. She took out her cell phone.

"Edward, have you guys got your hair done. Okay, four hours boys."

We lazed around and watched TV.

"Bella, you're amazing, for getting everything sorted."

"Compared to work this is nothing. But I get you."

Three Russian hair and makeup expert arrived just in time and they chattered away while they did out hair. They stopped a couple of times to ask what we would specifically like. I closed my eyes and rested while I felt the skilled fingers weave through my hair. They looked amazed at how radiant our skin looked and advised us to keep the foundation light. I didn't mind what she was doing I gave her free reign in this area.

"Ok, we're done," said the tallest one.

I sat up and opened my eyes when I saw the other two there was a collective gasp. Bella and Rose had cream and blue eye shadow, make up was really similar. Rose's hair was down and wavy with bright red lipstick. Bella had her hair down in loose curls and her lips were a dark pink and matched her blushing cheeks. But they didn't look at each other they just stared at me. I turned to look in the mirror and I was shocked. I haven't worn make up since, before I went in the coma and I looked terrific my hair braided up to hold the veil. After we paid the girls they left. My nerves were starting to hit me now. I was not nervous about seeing Jasper or being his wife. I don't know what it was. Anticipation maybe. Bella and Rose slipped on their matching dresses and shoe. Then they carefully fixed my veil and helped me into my dress. I wore the ring he gave me and earrings.

They both watched me transfixed.

"You look"

"simply beautiful"

Bella called everybody. Everyone was there and ready. We managed with some difficult to get into the tinted Mercedes that was waiting for us. Then Kyle intruded my mind.

"Alice? Alice!" Bella called. "Hey weirdo, this isn't the time to zone out."

"Are you okay?" Rose looked at me strangely.

"Can you call Jasper, please," I looked at Bella. God, when will I ever understand this? What was that? What has Kyle got to do with today?

"I spoke to Edward, it's fine, they will be there at-"

"Just call him," I said assertively.

She called Jasper and handed me the phone.

"Bella?" he asked.

"No, it's me," I said.

He chuckled. "Please tell me it isn't cold feet?"

"No, just calling to see if you're okay," I said. "See you."

I called Edward and I got out the car, carefully and closed the door. Bella and Rose were too stunned to stop me. I looked around the streets, while the phone rang.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said.

"It's me, listen, I think we might have a problem."

"Hey sis," he replied. "Don't worry I have the groom here and Emmet is keeping watch. I promise you will get married today." I could hear Emmet's booming laughter.

I looked back at the car. The windows were tinted but I bet Bella and Rose were giving me strange looks.

"Promise not to tell Jasper, but I have a strange feeling. Like something terrible will happen and I can't help but feel Kyle has something to do with it." I said that all too quickly.

"Whoa, whoa," he whispered. "I'll be right back." He was saying to Jasper and Emmet. "How would he know?"

"Bella mentioned it to someone and it's been on a couple of magazine, by that she meant more than half the fashion magazines. It's been publicized. Please be careful, do not tell anyone. Promise."

"Yes, I promise."

"And to be careful and make sure you have tabs on everyone."

"I will.

I got back in the car, Rose immediately adjusted my dress. Bella narrowed her eyes but I didn't have time to explain right now.

"Shall we?" Asked the driver.

"Yes."

Jasper POV

Edward came back. Everybody looked up.

"Everything OK with Al?" He nodded.

My mum smiled and fixed my tie.

"Finally one of my kids are going to be married. When will you bless me with grandchildren?"

"Mom," I groaned. "I'm not thinking about that."

"Their here," said Edward.

Mr Smith who was the superintendent, looked up. The room was small and simple. Bella walked in first then Rose closely followed. Then Alice walked in next. Word wouldn't do her justice. She smiled at my parents, her brothers and then looked at me. Not seeing her for eight days felt like forever. She stood in front of me and I took her hands in mind.

"We are here, in front of witnesses today to watch over the legal binding of Alice Brandon and Jasper Hale."

"If anybody here sees any reasons for these two not to get married then say something now or forever keep your peace."

"Alice, do you take Jasper Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said clearly and smiled.

"Jasper, do you take Alice Brandon to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I looked at her eyes, transfixed. It couldn't be possible to feel like this for someone.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I leant down and kissed her. It felt like forever since I felt her lips. Then I could hear Emmet's snort and laughter and the kiss broke off. Alice blushed and looked at me again.

We took pictures and took a car back to where we were holding the celebrations. Inside the chairs and tables were set. The top table was for the bride and groom, best men, bridesmaids and parents of grooms. When we were seated the food was immediately served.

"Alice, you look amazing," my Mom said to her, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. Rose whispered. "Mom" and took her hand.

"Welcome to the family," my Father smiled.

"Thanks Mr Hale," she beamed.

"We're family now, call me Zack," he said. He took a drink.

"So Emmet, how did you manage to tie Rose down, I was beginning to think she was never going to find anybody who she considered "good enough" for her?" Mom smiled good naturedly at Emmet who was sitting on the other side of Rose.

"I guess I got lucky," he grinned. We laughed.

"She always drove a hard bargain," Dad laughed.

"No, really, your daughter is truly amazing and I am lucky," he took her hand and kissed it.

"Ah, Alice look at that your brother looks like he's going to make an honest woman of my daughter," teased Mom.

"Mom," Rose groaned.

"I will," Emmet said. Rose looked at him in surprise and they shared such an intense look it made me feel uncomfortable.

The conversation lightened when deserts and champagne was served.

"Ok, boys, listen carefully," my Dad said loudly. Emmet and Edward grinned. "Whether you're planning on getting married or not; I can give you advise on how to live with women. Especially, these." He pointed at Rose, Bella and Alice. Edward and Emmet laughed. "The pretty girls, those are the ones that hurt. The things boys is that women underestimate our ability to be completely and utterly vacant. They always ask they one question that kills the mood. "What are you thinking about?" If we answer back, "Nothing." We get "You can't be sitting there thinking nothing stop lying, what are you thinking." Lord, help me. Why? WHY?" Oh God my dad's famous drunken rants. We all laughed at this. "WE'RE MEN!" He yelled joyfully, Alice's eyes went round in alarm I whispered "Sorry about this" in her ear. She just shook her head. Emmet and Edward laughed. Rose and Mom gave dad daggers and he smiled back sheepishly. When the tables got cleared the music started. I stood up and held my hand out for Alice and she took it. We went to the middle and slowly danced. The lights were dimmed and people "aw" at us.

Style of your hair

Shape of your eyes and your nose

The way you stare, as if you see

Right through to my soul

"Like the song?" I asked her.

"Love it," she smiled back.

"Nothing could make this moment more perfect," I sighed.

Others have now joined us. Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmet, I could see Charlene with someone, I don't think I've ever seen her so loved up; she was convinced that cupid was avoiding her. After dancing with nearly everybody I went to the bar. Bella joined me.

"Oh no, please no drunken speeches," I mock groaned.

"Speeches," she said. She went to the DJ.

The waiters passed drinks around then Bella spoke.

"I knew Alice since I was thirteen and it really just felt like yesterday. I love her so much. She's my sister, my friend. No deserves this more than her," she turned to me. "You take good care of her." She stared daggers at me. Everybody chuckled.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

Edward spoke next. "I knew Jasper not long but he's a great guy. I just found out a week ago that Alice is my long lost sister. I knew them for a short time and I have a lot of love for these guys. To Alice and Jasper."

"To Alice and Jasper." Everybody chorused.

The music started again and people went back to the small dance floor. I saw Emmet from the corner of eye slip into the kitchen. I looked around Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll be right back," I half yelled. Alice nodded and gave me a little frown.

I went into the kitchen. I could hear voices in the basement. I followed it and went down. Edward and Emmet were standing over someone. They turned around when they heard me.

"It's Kyle." He was on his back. He slowly stood up and smirked.

"I'm going to kill you," I pounced but Edward held me back.

"Three on one that's a bit unfair," he smirked looking at Emmet, Edward and me.

I shrugged of Edward. "Yeah, you're right let's make this a bit fair."

"One of us will kill you, now pick your poison," Emmet snarled. "You're scum."

"Don't." We all turned back. Alice stood there, breathing heavily, scared.

"He's not worth it," she choked.

"He will not leave us alone," I said staring at him. I wanted to wipe out any threat to Alice.

"Jazz?" she whispered. I couldn't take my eyes of him and the fear in her voice was bothering and I really wanted Alice to leave and get as far away from this vermin as possible. He didn't take his eyes of her once, he watched her with a greedy look in his eyes. He took one step forward but Emmet pushed him a bit too roughly. He fell back and then gasped, his eyes darted to all of us. He impaled himself on a sharpened piece of wood. I looked back as Alice breathed shakily. I grabbed Alice and took her upstairs to the kitchen. She got even paler if that was possible.

"He- he-" she couldn't even say it. I picked her up and sat her on the table and poured her a glass of water. She took a sip.

"He's gone," she said simply.

"I'm going to fix this, stay here," I said.

Alice POV

He went upstairs and within a minute Bella and Rose were running down. Bella looked scared until she saw me. She hugged me tight.

Emmet and Edward came up. Emmet went straight to Rose Who was frozen and had her arms around herself.

"Baby, Rose?" She just looked at him. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"He's here," she whispered her eyes welling up.

"He's gone," he amended and then he hugged her.

Then she seemed to have come back to her senses.

"You were down there with him?" she shook her head. Tears were streaming her face. "You, idiot! He could've hurt you! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Emmet said. She hugged him tightly shaking.

"I'm going to make sure that piece of scum is dead," Bella strode past me.

"Bella don't," I tried to grab her but she shook me of. I followed her. She went straight up to his lifeless body. He just hung there, the piece of wood holding him up. She spat at it then Edward put an arm around her waist and took her back upstairs. They walked past me and left. I looked at the man who made my life hell and nearly killed me so many times. Gave me nightmare. Raped and killed. Robbed and assaulted. No remorse. No mercy. He's dead now. Nobody will miss him. But he will be remembered for his heinous crimes.

"Alice? Alice!" I heard Jasper call and his footsteps as he came down. "What are you doing down here?"

"He can't hurt me now," I said.

"I still don't him near you," he frowned. I put the smile back up with my fingers.

"Let's get out of here," when we got back to the restaurant. Everybody was gone apart from Jasper's parents and the police were here speaking to Edward and they walked past us and downstairs.

"Mon, dad, sorry about how it turned out," Jasper said.

"It's nothing, I will see you after you come back. Enjoy the honeymoon," They kissed us both and left. The police took the body away. An hour later we all left.

Me, Bella and Rose went to get changed and get my suitcases. Jasper went with Edward and Emmet to get his things. We met the guys in the airport.

"Let' start the rest of our lives," said Jasper as he kissed me. I knew then that everything that happened tonight was going to make this next month, even more blissful.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24

Leah POV-

OH boy. Great. This was the perfect time for this. I sighed. I could use this to my advantage. Damn that doctor. I paid him a fortune to tell a simple lie. Every time that bitch keeps thwarting my best efforts. But Alice jut had to double check. My maid was standing there, nervous. I had to break Alice. She is not beating me this year. I will break her.

"It's positive."

And now I know how.

Rose POV

It's been three weeks since the wedding and Jasper and Alice were still on their well deserved break. Me and Emmet were running Jasper's restaurant. Well I was doing the leg work, ordering people about; he was just doing his chef duties.

A couple walked in.

"Hi," the woman smiled.

"Hi, welcome to Jazzy's," I smiled back. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under Collins," said the man. I looked down at the lists. "Great on time, Clare can you show them, their table?"

Clare smiled and took them.

Half an hour and we were throwing away the last of the people. I finally crossed out Collins.

"Georgia, can you check the toilets, hey Andy, come here," I called the tall English bartender. "I think the crushed ice will be delivered tomorrow at seven, I won't be here, will you remember?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded and walked of.

I groaned. I was on my feet all day. I was working fashion with Alice and now this. Wendy, the main receptionist was off ill the last couple of days and I had to take over. The waitress wiped the tables and cleared everything. The cash was being counted, the bar cleaned. I felt arms around my waist.

"Someone's tense," Emmet kissed my neck.

"Just tired," I groaned.

"When we go home," he kissed my neck again. "I'm going to," he kissed me again and I giggled, "give you a foot massage" he kissed behind my ear.

"Emmet stop," I said but he didn't.

"You can go, I'll lock up," Clay the manager said. I grabbed my coat and before I could move, Emmet swung my legs and carried me away. Everybody wolf whistled.

"Enjoying the attention?" he asked.

"Just get me home," I said, as I rested against his chest.

Bella POV

Edward opened the door and stopped. I was lying on the sofa, in a black lingerie and the lights were dimmed.

"Hey, lover," I said in low voice.

"Hello, yourself," he said. He dropped his bag and came over to me and kissed me hungrily. An hour later, we were both satisfied and in bed. He held me.

"Edward, how serious are we?"

He gave me an intense look.

"I love you, and even that is not enough to illustrate how I feel about you," he said. "Everything about you. Your eyes, and the way I get lost in them, your boldness, how you make me skip a bit and lose my train of thought. I'm yours."

"I never tire of hearing that," I sighed content.

"Now come on, go to sleep, we're picking Jasper and Alice up early." He kissed me again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25

Bella POV

Jasper was pushing the trolley while Alice walked beside him; they were laughing. They have tanned so much.

They saw us and came our way. We all hugged and loud babble of conversation started. We all jumped into Emmet's jeep.

"Isn't this illegal?" asked Alice who was sitting on Jasper's lap.

"Live a little," teased Rose who was sitting at the front with Emmet.

"How was Seychelles?" I asked.

"Gorgeous, white sand and dark blue beach."

"We have to go again," Jasper nodded. "I considered moving."

"Wait," Emmet turned, "where am I taking the happy couple?"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other.

"Wait you guys haven't decided who's place you're moving into?" laughed Edward.

"Please?" begged Alice.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "How can I say "no"?"

She grinned mischievously in reply.

"Damn," muttered Emmet and he swerved not too smoothly.

Once inside we all caught up. The boys decided to catch a game and said they had a spare ticket. Jasper turned to look at Alice.

"Just this once," she chided.

We all laughed.

"You're whipped!" Emmet laughed. "By my little sister. Whootush!" He imitated a whip.

"My baby sister has you on lock." Which wiped the smile of his face.

Alice POV

We weren't so jet lag, we slept through the whole flight. I had croissants and coffee with Bella and Rose.

"So," smiled Bella. "Sex on the beach?"

Rose who was drinking her coffee choked on it and coughed.

"Gross, Bella," she crinkled her nose. I felt my cheeks burn and they laughed at me.

"I haven't realised I got so sexually frustrated, first week we rarely left our suite," I confided.

"I knew it," Bella laughed. "Why do you think I only started calling recently?"

I shook my head at that. I looked out the view. It was a hot June day. The boys went to pick up Jasper's things.

"Girls, I haven't had such a blissful month," I bit into my croissant.

"Boring old New York, huh?" asked Rose.

"It's been very action packed in a surreal way, I hope it stays boring," I nodded my head.

"Back to business girls," Bella rubbed her hands together. "Alice, ideas, thoughts, come up with something. We need to get it together soon and ASAP. We have models, magazines, make up artists, technicians all waiting to be of our service."

I laughed at her excitement.

"I will have to think about it, give me time."

"I have actually thought of a few things, Alice, had ideas about jumpsuits and I came up with a style and shape." She took out my sketch book from her bag. "Look here we have boobtube jumpsuits, long ones, short cute ones." I looked at her, amazed. She really had initiative.

"I just took your ideas and worked on it, I came up with the perfect colour scheme and a palette, too."

"Wow, how would you like to be my main designer? Hale and Brandon?" I asked.

"Me?" she asked.

"You're ready," I nodded. "We can work on _Luminous_ together. You're getting on the frontline with me this year." I nodded.

"Is this a joke?" She asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Yes," I laughed.

"We are going out tonight to celebrate," she said and she squealed and hugged me.

Emmet POV

We lugged most of Emmet's things indoors, then ordered Pizza. The girls came in an hour later. Rose jumped on me.

"Guess what?" she asked breathlessly.

"You're excited?" I joked. She slapped me.

"I'm co-designing with Alice's line _Luminous_," she said quickly. I hugged.

"Congrats, what are you doing tonight while we're out," I asked.

"Me and the girls are going out," she smiled.

"I'm going to need to make room for your things in my closet, we can unpack later, and don't you guys have a game to get to?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we should make a move," said Edward, grabbing his jacket.

"Have fun, Bella called out to him."

Bella POV

"Ok, so we got Jumpsuits and lingerie," said Alice.

"Jumpsuits are good, we just need to get out a couple of people who will make it look good. Publicize, get celebs to wear them, that's easy," said Bella. "I'm good Alice, I take the same procedure with all clothing."

I looked up to see a guy turning to us. He look at Alice and smiled.

"Hey, I-"

She held up her left hand. "Sorry." He turned to me.

"Sorry, not interested," I said. His eyes darted to Rose who gave a fake smile then frowned.

"Let me sum up your night for you, you're going to go back to your friends, have a laugh, ignore the rejection and go home alone. But don't be thinking of me, because not even your fantasy of me will be interested in you."

Edward POV

"How did you manage to get courtside tickets?" I asked Emmet.

"With difficulty," he stretched. We walked into Alice's, the girls were back already.

"You guys had fun?" Asked Bella, kissing him.

"Yeah, great game," he said. "Ready to go home?" She nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she called and they left.

"Rose?" asked Emmet. She waved and left with Emmet. "Bye little sis."

I looked at Alice.

"Finally alone."

She laughed. I went over to her and picked her up. I kissed her and went into our bedroom.

_Hey, I love giving out Chapters in bulk. I have exams coming up and I know I won't be able to drop new Chapters coz between college, revision and work I won't even have time for sleep. Love it? Hate it? Criticisms? I welcome anything so please review_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	28. Chapter 28

_OH MI GOD! OK SO I KINDA STARTED AND DIDN STOP WRITING! I ALREADY SAID I WUDN BE ABLE TO BRING OUT A NEW CHAP FOR A COUPLE MORE WEEKS SO I FINISHED THE FIRST PART!_

_HOPE U LIKE IT! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 26

Jasper POV

I went into my office and sighed at the amount of paper work I had stacked. Emmet and Rose ran everything pretty well. This would take an hour or two. I stretched and looked at my phone. I have been at work for three hours which is the longest me and Alice has been apart. There was a bulky envelope I opened it and out fell a home pregnancy test. Which marked positive in blue strips.

"What the-?" is this some kind of joke. Inside was a letter and it was addressed to Leah Clearwater. It confirmed her pregnancy. Wait ... what? No. This can't be real. I grabbed my head. Oh god, no, please, no. I called Alice's phone.

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

"I need to see you, I'm on my way home," I said.

"Race you there," she laughed and clicked the phone shut.

I kept missing the lane, I just couldn't concentrate on driving. No, I know Leah doesn't want to be a mother, why would she? God, what am I on about? I don't know her much. I punched the wheel in frustration. I didn't get a chance to knock on the door before it opened and Alice jumped on me and kissed me. It shouldn't happen this way. I broke it of. She looked at me in confusion and hurt. I felt disgusted with myself.

"You don't want to kiss me?" she asked sadly.

I kissed her to get rid of that hurt. Anything, anything so she wouldn't hurt. An hour later.

"Next time don't have sex with me if you don't want to," she whispered. Before I could grab her and bring her closer she was of the bed and in the shower. I dressed and left; she was clearly upset and I was cringing away from the way I was about to make her suffer some more. I sat in the car for hours mulling it through. I can't do this to her but I can't ignore the fact that Leah was pregnant. Would Alice understand? She will have to. She grew up without her parents. I can't be with her, not like this. Not when Leah is there demanding time and effort when I should be with Alice. No, nothing is going to stop me from being with Alice. I wiped the tears I didn't notice and drove to Leah's.

She opened the door and stared at me, she moved out the way to let me in.

"Abortion." I said simply.

She stared at me horrified. "Please say you're joking."

"No, I'm not ready, you can't be ready," I shook my head.

"Have a drink," she sighed.

"No!" I said angrily. "We need to talk." She turned away from the scotch and looked at me.

"I'm keeping it."

"Please…"

She lifted the shirt she was wearing and there was a slight curve to it. She got closer slowly then hugged me. My shoulders sagged dejectedly. She kissed my neck, my cheek then my lips and lead me to her bedroom.

Alice POV

It was midnight and Jasper wasn't picking up his phone. I didn't like how we left things this afternoon. I was scared and with me now was Bella, Rose, and my brothers. No-one heard from him in hours. We were sitting in silence when I heard footsteps I made to stand up but Bella held me down and Emmet went to get the door. Jasper staggered in. I flew out of Bella's grasp and I could smell the strong smell coming of him.

"Whoa, dude, you drunk?" Emmet asked, holding him up. I went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and tried to look him in the eye but he looked away from me.

"Yeah, I'm very drunk," he slurred.

I took a step away. What has gotten into him?

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I … we need to talk." He said, finally looking at me. "I got a girl pregnant."

I stepped away from him and shook my head. Was this his idea of a joke? Bella's eyes went round in surprise and Rose covered her mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a drunken mistake, but she's pregnant now." Emmet looked at him.

"Is that where you have just been. With her?" Em asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"We can work this out," I exhaled. "It was a mistake, right? You just said that."

He shook his head.

"No, I can't be with you." He yelled. "I was just with her! I slept with her! I cheated on you!" Emmet punched him and he fell against the wall. Before he could get to him, Rose threw herself at Emmet whose face looked like thunder.

"Please don't," she whispered. Em nodded angrily. But Bella started to lay into him and Edward had to pick her up but she was kicking and cursing. Emmet picked Jasper up and threw him out, closing the door behind him. I felt like it wasn't really happening, I turned my back on the scene and went to my bedroom. After about an hour Bella came to check up on me. She held me that night. When it turned morning she turned me around and looked at me.

"You haven't said a word all night, I know you didn't sleep," she said concerned.

"I hope Jasper's alright," I whispered.

"I'm not hearing this," she shook her head. "He left you, picked whoever that women is over you."

I shook my head; I won't believe it unless he says it. I sat in bed for hours. Bella said she would come back soon. Then he walked in. He didn't look at me but just started to repack the things he packed a couple of days ago.

I sat there still as statue. He didn't did he? I looked at him; he was packing his bag; his face clear; hard to understand.

"I thought you loved me," I said.

He ignored that. That set something of inside; a whirlpool of emotions, all screaming to let loose, fighting over each other, circling and turning into one.

I went into my walk in closet and I grabbed his shoes and threw them at him screaming in rage.

"I hate you! I hate you! Go on leave me!" I threw everything at him but attacking him did not make me feel better.

"I didn't want it to end like this," he said still not looking at me. I went to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"What has got into you?" I yelled. He pulled away and kept packing. "When did you turn this cold?"

He turned to leave. I took of my ring and threw it at him. He caught it and looked at me and left.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27

Jasper POV

That was the most painful thing I have ever done. "I hate you, I hate you," I just couldn't get that out of my head. I moved into Leah's place. She was ecstatic. She was pregnant-one day Alice would understand, she grew up without parents and I'm giving this child what it deserves and I'm letting Alice go and get a life without me. This numbness inside me is driving me crazy. Alice keeps calling. I ignored each and everyone of them. Hearing her voice will just make me crumble. I have to be cruel to be kind. It's been a week. Everything has changed. Emmet quit from work. Rose yelled and screamed at me when I didn't respond she smacked me. That was quite a shock to her. We rarely ever fought, and then she left and hasn't called me since. Alice called again today, I was getting uncomfortable. I was about to pick up when Bella burst into my office.

"You bastard," she snarled. "So who is she? And when did you do it, huh? Was it when she was in a coma?"

"Look, I don't want to argue-"

"I don't give a shit what you want! How dare you hurt her like this and treat her so cold. No apologies. Nothing! Just leaving her like that! She's in a state!"

I winced. She's right. I didn't apologise or explain. I just wanted her to hate me, get over it and move on. I didn't want her hung up and alone.

"You are coming with me," she said. "You're going to explain everything to her."

Alice POV

I can't live. I don't want to live. Not with out him anyway. How long has this thought been brewing in my head? I can't think straight. I'm going through things zombie style. One week, I can't live without him for so long. He ripped out my heart and expected me to keep on living like nothing has happened. But I couldn't, I feel like there is no purpose to my life. I wiped the tears of my face. How did this happen? How did one person, one person alone tie my existence to the world? The water was half full. I had the knife and the phone. I was only in shorts and a tank top. I slashed my wrist; I smiled. Unbelievably I didn't even feel the pain. I slashed the other one. I gasped because this one hurt. But it was nothing compared to how I how was hurting inside. I called Jasper; I could hear Bella on the back ground.

"You don't want anything to do with me and I promise I'll never bother you again," I said.

"Alice?" asked Jasper confused.

I threw the phone on the floor and put my hands in the water where the water quickened the blood flow out of my body. Death had to be better.

Jasper POV

Bella looked at me expectedly.

"We need to go, I think Alice did something," I said.

"You're not going anywhere near her," she snarled.

"I think she hurt herself, please," I said desperately.

She lead the way to her car. She drove like mad, her hands shaking. She was angry at my close proximity and worried about Alice.

We ran into the house. I called her phone it was coming from the bedroom.

"ALICE!" Bella called her.

The phone was ringing in the bathroom and we barged in and I nearly died at the sight.

"Hello, we need an ambulance, please," I could hear Bella cry. In the bathtub Alice lay in what looked like a pool of her own blood. I will never forgive myself for this. It's my fault, all my fault.

Bella POV

It took an hour this time. Jasper didn't leave yet, I had to give him that because Emmet had to be held back by four doctors and Edward. Rose was torn between her love and her brother. In the end Jasper just left without even looking at Rose. Alice was awake but she just stared blankly at the wall, she didn't talk or look at anyone. Her wrists were bandaged where she slashed them with a knife.

"Why?" I choked. I was crying. She didn't look or answer me. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She looked at me blankly. "Answer me!" I shook her again and she looked at me with that same vacant expression. Edward grabbed my hands and loosened its hold on Alice and he held me. Emmet got closer.

"Alice, please say something," he said. She just stared of in the other direction, looking vacant. "Alice? Do you remember what you did? Why you're here?"

The doctor came in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine," she croaked. "When can I go?" Now she decides to speak.

"We are keeping you in, at least for a couple of days," he said. She shrugged in response.

"We just want to bring in someone to talk to you, attempted suicide is really serious," he said. Again she shrugged. The doctor left.

"I want to sleep," she said. We all looked at each other but she turned away from us. We left silently.

Alice POV

It's was my second night here. Bella and Edward just left when Jasper walked in. He looked at me with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"You idiot, why did you do it?"

"You know why," I whispered, my eyes began to sting. My chest was hurting and I feel like I was being sucked in.

"Your obsession is unhealthy," he said frowning deeply.

"Obsession?" I choked. The emotionless black hole was incapacitating me.

"That's how it's medically classed," he replied.

"Just go," I said. "I get it you don't love me anymore. But do you have to be so nasty? It's like you fell out of love and into hate."

I looked into his eyes and shivered. This wasn't the eyes I knew.

"I have to go, can't keep Leah waiting," he turned to leave.

"That's all I am now," I said thickly. "Someone you can't fit into around your pregnant girlfriend. I'm your wife, we're still married!"

He stopped his hand on the door knob but he didn't turn around.

"A lawyer will be in touch about the divorce proceedings."

Then he left. That was the final blow. I was really and truly suck in now. In the next couple of weeks I acted normal. A facade. The pity was just painful. I talk to people, smiled and ate and slept and went to work. But I know they could see I was just trying. I was at home, drawing, when Bella burst in.

"It's Leah," she snarled as she stomped towards me.

"What did she do now?" I asked not looking up.

"She's the one Jasper went of with," she said.

"I'm seeing his lawyer tomorrow I don't want to talk about this, think about it even until then," I said. I felt my stomach turn. I covered my mouth and ran to the sink. I threw up. Bella came and helped me clear up. I drank some water.

"Alice, you're not bulimic are you?"asked Bella.

"You just saw me, I didn't make myself sick, did I?" I sighed.

She gasped.

"You're not!"

"I told you I'm not buli-"

"No!" she yelled making me jump. She blinked nervously.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell," she got closer. She looked upset about something, she put a hand on my shoulder. "Could you be pregnant?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28

Bella POV

"Well?" I asked. She looked at me and her face crumpled and she cried. "I take that as a 'yes'." I helped her up and took her to bed again I stayed with her that night. She cried silently for hours.

"Bella, what am I meant to do?" she cried. "I love him so much it hurts."

"It's okay, baby, we'll figure something out," I hugged her tight.

It was breaking my heart. Her pain was my pain. I calmed her down and gave her something to make her sleep.

Next morning as I made her coffee there was a knock on the door.

"Lawyer," she said in a monotone.

"I'll get that," I said.

I showed him the living room. "We will be right with you."

"I have to tell him," she said. I nodded and handed her the phone.

"Jasper, no, listen there's something I want to tell you-"

"Alice, the lawyer is there I just spoke to him, can you just sign the papers." My fists clenched at that. Alice's face looked pained.

"This is importa-"

"Let's get something straight this is getting pathetic, I have to go now."

"Please give me a-" she tried again.

"Just yell it," I said.

"Stop making this hard on yourself," he started to sound irritated.

"I'm pr-"

"Pretending not to be suicidal, trust me I know." She flinched from that. "Whatever it is I don't care." Then he slammed the phone on her face.

She looked up at me, she had that look in her eyes. Not of someone giving up but of acceptance. Without a word she stood up and went to the living room. I followed her.

"Where should I sign?" she asked.

"Well there's a lot more to it, like money-"

"I don't want a cent, can I just sign?" she asked calmly.

He looked baffled as he took it out and showed her the papers. She signed everything and handed it back.

"It that is all, no, it's fine, I'll see myself out," he said when I stood up to show him the way. Alice went to the window and stared out.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I am going on a vacation," she turned back with a smile.

Bella POV

I handed her the ticket.

"Edward will be get mad," I sighed.

"Sorry," she said.

"I can just come with you," I said. "You're not well. What if you pull another stunt like the one in your bathroom?"

"I'm going to be a mother soon, I need to start over," she said. "Who's going to run my business while I'm gone?"

"Who's going to take care of you while you're pregnant?"

"I can fend for myself," it was her turn to sigh. "I'm pregnant not crippled."

"All alone," I whispered. "Really?"

"I don't want Jasper near my child, this is the only way I can escape this, promise you won't say a thing," she said holding my hand tight.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I said.

"All passengers to Spain, please move to the front."

Alice took a step closer and hugged me tight.

"What am I meant to say to your brothers?"

"Lie," she laughed and she walked away.

Madnessss! I hope you liked it I can now go on the next couple of weeks knowing that I did you guys justice. Of course I'm not going to leave it of like this. Tune in for part 2. I'm not so sure who's reading this so could u please tell me whether u want another part to this. I kinda started thinking about it but that's only if you guys want it ?

Please review coz i hav just finished this story and tell me whether u want a part two or not!

U guys have been a genuine pleasure 


	31. Chapter 31

_**Heyy guys im back! Woop! So here's part two of mah story**_

SIX MONTHS LATER

Bella POV

"Look I've been check over, it's fine," Alice sighed at me again. "Your nurse is beginning to annoy me." I cracked a smile. I sent a nurse to look after her when she started getting tired and she has been giving me reports everyday on how she's doing. Last time I went to see her Edward came along and I've never wanted to get away from her like that in my life. She was so hormonal and emotional she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. But she cheered up enough to show us around Spain and her obsession to quesadillas. But recently she's being getting strains and the nurse was out of her depth and took her to a doctor who said that Alice's frame was really small and the baby was getting big. She been told to rest and stay in bed and was getting agitated.

"Let me speak to her," I said.

"Bella?" Lisa spoke into the phone.

"Hey, I just wanted to remind you, if she wants an egg sandwich at three in the morning, you get it, whatever she wants, at her constant beck and call, got it, that is what I'm paying to the crazy sum for," I remined her. She sighed.

"Bella, I'm bored come and see me," she started to whine again when Lisa handed her over.

"I will when I finish with this, the line is going wild, we have more buyers than we do clothes and Rose is doing your job, we are busy, meetings, contracts; you know the drill."

She sighed, she seemed to do it a lot now. "I miss that, too."

"Then come back, nothing's tying you to Spain apart from the permanent tan."

"You're right, I should," she whispered.

"Look, he's playing happy families with Leah he's not going to do anything to upset her," I said annoyed.

"You're right I will but it –" she gasped.

"Alice? Alice!" I called. She wined.

"Lisaaaa," she screamed in pain. I could hear her rushing in.

"Alice is everything alright?" I asked but she was talking to Lisa.

"Bella, I'm taking her to the hospital, this doesn't look good, I'll call you later." She rushed hanging up on me.

Right on cue, Edward walked in whistling.

"Hello, love, did –" he stopped in his tracks. He moved closer and looked at me. "Is everythin-"

"I don't know she's going to hospital,"

"Come here," he wrapped his arm around me. "She's strong she'll be alright. Did you convince her to come back."

"Yes, but the pain interrupted everything else. She can't raise a baby up, alone, with no friends or family."

"Did you tell her about Jasper yet?"

"I can't, if she finds out about Leah having a miscarriage and that Jasper left her four months ago she would start to hope. Think that maybe they have a chance. She's getting there, Edward. I don't like upsetting her but making her think that Jasper's forgotten her and is happy is better then letting her think he has been asking about her and looking for her. He can also never find out about her being pregnant."

At least he didn't get my hint when I stormed into his office four months ago.

"She played you," I greeted him. He looked up and frowned.

"What-?"

"You idiot, you never want to think bad of someone, part of me wants to let you stay in the sticky mud you got yourself in, but then the other part of me wants me to make you see the mistake you made that way you lose both Alice and Leah," I said. He looked at me in confusion.

"Enough Bella, I know you're like Alice's guardian angel-"

I laughed. "No, not guardian angel more like the dogs at the gate of hell. That thing Leah is carrying is not yours."

"Of course you would say that-"

"So would this," I interrupted him and threw something on his desk. He picked it up and opened the envelope. He scanned it.

"This could be fake," he said.

"No, the relationship you're in, that's fake and you lost something real. Have fun," I said and I turned and left.

Now he's broken up and all alone he's been like that ever since. Knowing that he's having a harder time than her makes me feel better.

She's right I did. I've made the biggest mistake of my life and I can't find her She's gone. Holiday, I think, but no one will tell me. When I lost Alice I lost everything. Rose doesn't talk to me much, she doesn't talk to me about Emmet and she doesn't mention me to him. She hates what I did to Alice, I barely see her, she never talks about Leah or bothered to see her when she was pregnant with my so called child. I've never been more alone in my life. I looked around at the other people around me in the doctor's office, in a city full of millions of people I feel alone. The irony of that. Rose has told me I need help, so I go to this doctor every fortnight and all he does is prescribe anti depressants. I don't eat them of course, all the pain I'm feeling I've caused and I deserve it. I shouldn't feel good or happy or peaceful. I made my bed now I'm lying it. That's when I saw Alice. I sat up she was on a magazine and it was obscured because there was another magazine on top when I lifted the magazine I saw the caption "Celebs spotted abroad". I flicked to the article; there was picture of her and Bella and another of her sitting on a deck chair. No, no way. I nearly passed at what I was seeing. She can't be. I was faintly aware of the eyes on me in the waiting room. No, oh God no. That's what she meant; I lost the only real thing. I went home in a daze. I hurt, mentally and emotionally. She nearly killed herself because of me, I told her I don't care about her. I destroyed her when I left her. No apology could make this better, I was a cold bastard. I have no choice. I will beg, apologise, grovel until she forgives.

Alice POV

I was sitting on a deck chair. The weather was cool and breezy. Not many people were swimming. The trip to the hospital was scary, apparently the cord went around my baby's neck and they adviced me to take it easy but Lisa "permitted" a little trip to the hotel pool. I was leaving for New York in a week and the gang were coming to pick me up tomorrow. I stayed in the hotel because I had to give the apartment back and Lisa went back to her private practice after Bella let her go. So I sat here saying my goodbyes to the non-stop sunshine. Boy, I love Spanish December. I was eating ice-cream. I moaned as I felt my baby kick. It was getting annoying. I put a hand on my stomach.

"Ok, baby calm down," I laughed. It didn't annoy me I actually loved it.

"Alice," I dropped the ice cream, I froze I couldn't turn around. Please let it not be him. Jasper came around and I looked at him.

"Go away," I turned away from him. I realised I had gotten too comfortable and needed help if I was to stand up. He sat next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded hurt, scared and strangely happy.

I glared at him and he flinched away from my look.

"Because you didn't want to know, "whatever it is I don't care"," again he flinched. I loved it that I was hurting him. He was getting angry and I could see that.

He grabbed my arm and stood me up; I gasped at the suddenness.

"You're coming home," he said, unaware of how strong his hold was.

"Ow, let go," I yelled trying to set myself free of his grasp. I managed it. "I'm staying."

"That's my child in there," he pointed at me.

"This is _my_ baby," I said. He took my arm but before he could take me further I called some Spanish guys who looked over at us. They got the idea and threw Jasper of me and once free I waddled to my room as fast as possible. I was so tired when I entered my room. I called Bella.

"Bella, I need help, Jasper' here."

"Shit," she blew.

"He was going to drag me all the way to New York I'm hiding in my room right now, you need to get here now," I said quickly.

"Stay where you are, do not leave your room, we're driving to the airport and going to be on the next flight."

I hung up. How did he find out? I didn't care about that I was hungry so I called room service. I went to sleep that night absolutely exhausted.

Bella called next morning and told me to check out and that we're going to another hotel. After a while so I had my bag carried down. While I waited for to get my bank card back I turned and saw Jasper, his face bloody and his clothes torn.

Jasper POV

She stared at me wide eyed. I limped forward, she looked scared.

"Alice!" I heard someone call.

Then Bella, Edward, Emmet and Rose came up. They all looked at Alice and then me.

"I'm taking her, Emmet hold him of," said Bella, she put an arm around Alice and walked her away. Alice looked back one more time, she looked concerned. Edward followed them carrying her bags. I moved toward them.

"Take another step and I will kill you," Emmet looked at me angrily. I took another step and before he could do something Rose put an arm on him.

He moved back. Rose stepped closer.

"Leave her alone," she said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You left her, broken and in pieces, she's building herself up," she said.

"Emmet that's my-"

"She's nothing to you," he snarled.

"You can't blame him, you'd be the same it was reversed." She moved away from me, Em put an arm around her waist and they left. I followed them and saw them get in with the others.

I'm not good enough for her, never was never will be, its best she hates me and just moves on.


	32. Chapter 32

Heyyy thanx for being patient, readin, reviewin, to show ma love I dropped a chapter right here, im gna hopefully update in a couple of days to compensate

Enjoy amigos xxxxxx

Alice POV

We drove away, far away and checked into another hotel, I haven't spoken a word since we left the hospital. I refuse to let him enter my life and rock things. I gave them a bright smile.

"Where we going?"

"If we wanna enjoy the next week, somewhere far," said Emmet seriously. He was frowning and that cut the mood. I sat back and closed my eyes. I started to rub my stomach in circular motions. All the kicking makes it hard to sleep sometimes, being unbelievably huge makes it hard to get around too. Bella put both her hands on my belly.

"I want to feel it," she smiled. I took her hand and placed it where the kicking usually was. After a couple of seconds her eyes went round in excitement.

"That was some kick, I don't know how you do it."

I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'm going to be a mother soon. This is just the tip of the iceberg." I closed my eyes. I haven't had much sleep last night.

"Just rest, Al, we're an hour away."

"I'm hungry." But I closed my eyes and drifted away.

Edward POV

We moved to north of Spain, near the coast. We debated whether to go on a cruise or not but decided to stay because Alice didn't feel up to it. We stayed in a hotel which was a mile of the beach. It was really nice. Usually the beaches in Spain were unbearable because of the number of people who vacationed there but because it wasn't holiday season there was a lot less people. Alice spent some days in bed watching movies and we stayed in with her. But because it's the last day we all had a picnic at the beach. We sat on deck chairs and Emmet opened up the cooler. He threw me an ice cold beer. I handed some groceries bags to the girls.

"I cannot move," Alice whined. She kicked of her sandals, her feet were swollen. I winced at that.

"Hey," she chided throwing a pebble at me. "I saw that."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her.

"I haven't been lifting weights in a long time, I can carry you around. You can compensate," Emmet said. We all laughed but Alice scowled at us.

"Pendejo," she replied.

That evening went past quite quick. The girls talked about baby names, thinking about arrangements, after all she was having twins. Emmet and me threw in a few suggestions for names but the girls looked at us shook their head and without a word dived back into their conversation. The hours went by quick for my liking. I shook my head at that. Was it my mentality or just universal. Life quickens when you're nervous about doing something. Bella took Alice to her room. This gave me enough time to set up.

Bella POV

I went into mine and Edward's room I found a note on the bed. Meet me at the beach. Huh. It was sunset and the beach must be empty right now. I shrugged and followed him. He's been acting strange ever since we came here. Like he's waiting for something. No, not waiting. More like biding his time. I took my sandals of and let my toes dig into the sand. The sunset was beautiful, the purple, orange and red was stretched across the horizon. I took in a deep breath. I was getting used to the salty smell of the beach. I could see Edward from far. He was sitting on a blanket and had a cooler next to him on the sand. I sat down next to him and snuggled closer. He kissed my neck and we watched the sunset together. Nothing could make this moment any better. He turned to me after what seemed like an eternity. I loved the way the sun still captured his perfect chiselled face. He wound a finger around my curl, then let it loose. I laughed. He stood up. I started in surprise. He held out a hand for me and I stood up with him.

"What are you-?"

He answered my question by getting down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Edward POV

She stared in shock. She barely moved. Then a dozen emotions crossed her face.

"What am I thing?" She shook her head. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

She bent down and kissed me. I kissed her back.

"I'm going to make you happy, I promise," I told her sincerely. She grinned and kissed me.

"Really?"

"Of course, you know that," I replied. She kissed me suggestively.

She grinned. "You will do anything for me?"

"Bella..."

She kissed me again, then opened the buttons of my shirt.

"Ok, fine, but behind those rocks." I nodded to a place where nobody would see us. She jumped. She took of her skirt and her shirt and threw them at my feet. She laughed at my expression.

"Come on." She ran towards the rocks.

Wateva u love or hate, review!


	33. Chapter 33

**Heyy lovers, thanx everybody who reviews or reads. Hey, so the perfect song to listen to while reading this is Grenade by Bruno Mars. He is the next Michael Jackson, Usher,... the next best thing. Not sure if he's big in US but if u like dis story u will like him. **

Chapter 31

We were celebrating Bella and Edward's engagement. I watched them in silence. Bella had a sparkle in her eye, Edward looked at her and she looked like she had a heart palpitation when their eyes met. She then grinned to smoothen out her reaction. It was so sweet and painful to watch. Would Edward ever hurt her? The way Jasper hurt me? If so, who's side would I take? I shook the silly thought. But I still remember there was a time me and Jasper were just as happy. Bella was leaning on Edward and he had an arm around her waist. Rose and Emmet were holding hands on the table. I was going to tell them but not now. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Emmet what are you doing?" Edward asked. I looked up, the room had went silent. He was looking at me with an intense look.

"Thinking," he said simply.

"Don't hurt yourself," Rose teased. We all laughed, Emmet didn't.

"Alice has something to tell us," he said. They all looked at me confused.

"Are you guys telepathic?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"She has the look Dad used to have, you know, when he was wondering how to sugar coat things, make it seem not as bad."

They all looked at me.

"If I'm going back, I have to speak to Jasper, I don't care if he has another child by now, or about Leah but he has the right to choose whether he wants to be in my kids life or not."

"Leah?" Emmet looked confused.

"The woman he dumped me for?" I tried to jog his memory.

"I know that but Bella said he left her four months ago, the baby wasn't his," I looked at Bella, who turned red.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry-" she began.

I looked at Rose calmly. "Rose can u help me up?"

Rose and Edward helped me up carefully and without a word I left them to it. I went to bed and my train of thought was leaving me sleepless. We were going back tomorrow and I was bound to bump into him. Jasper left her, my eager side cheered. I groaned; I knew where my mind was taking me. I was finding a loophole. Some way in which maybe, we could get over this and be together. No! I can't think that. He cheated on me in the first place. I'm not enough for him. I don't know what he wants but it's not me. But he did come all the way here... Stop Alice. While I had a mental battle I lapsed enough to register a knock on my door. Bella walked in.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," she said shaking her head. "I was trying to look out for you. I've been there before. Love hurts. I thought that if I told you he was happy then you at least try to forget him. And I didn't want that for you."

She was twisting her ring round and round her hand.

"Your ring's pretty."

Bella closed the door and came over to hug me.

"I love you Alice, I wanted what's best for you."

"I know, B, you always try your best. I wish I had more people like you."

Alice POV

I've been back for a week now. Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmet moved into my flat. This would be easier for me because I could barely move. I have "popped" which is when you get annoying huge. I can't bend down, see my feet or even use the toilet by myself so the other moved in to help me out. Bella and Rose take it in turns to sleep with, I needed constant assistance, in case I need a trip to the bathroom at night. I decided it was time to crack on to baby shopping. So me, Rose and Bella sat down and began talking it through. My brothers left for a drink I think. Lack of alcohol really annoyed them all.

"Two cribs," Rose wrote down on her notepad.

"Bottles," Bella reminded her. "How many?" She looked at me.

"Um, just ten each just to be on the safe side," I said. "Do you guys know any parents? Crap, I've been reading all these books on how to manage pregnancy and I don't even know what I'm going to do when their here. How am I meant to take care of two babies alone?"

Rose and Bella looked back at me just as confused.

"We'll think about that later. Let's get their things out the way first." I sat and thought about it for a second.

"Bella, do you think-?"

"Already on it." She was browsing in her I-phone. "Yeah, nursery decorators."

"Good, we'll call one in the morning," I laid my head on Rose's shoulders, who put her arms around me and her hands on my stomach.

"Their kicking," she smiled. It confused me how others never tired of feeling my babies kick. They already made an impression before their born.

Bella was flicking through the channels, and it landed on Mike and Molly. We were watching it in silence laughing every now and them when we were disturbed by the noise outside my door. We all jumped up.

"That can't be Edward or Emmet," Bella said.

"ALICE! ALICE! OPEN UP!" Jasper was calling loudly and banging on the door. Rose straightened herself.

"I'll get rid of him," she said, I nodded.

She opened the door and stepped out. Bella switched of the TV, so we could hear every word.

"Jasper, don't this, go home, sober up," she pleaded him quietly.

"I want to see Alice, Rose, my favourite sister," he slurred. "You know I love you? Please go get her. My son is in her and I just want to see them both."

"Jasper, she's tired-"

"I'll go see her, then."

"No! I mean, let her rest, go drink some coffee, she was meaning to speak to you."

"How am I meant to speak to her, with all of you guarding her from every angle?"

"You're ruining your chances like this-"

"Bella, help me up." She frowned but did as I asked. We both went to the door. Jasper looked up. I've never seen him looking this bad. His eyes were bloodshot red, he needed a shave and he reeked of whatever he was drinking.

"I'm not losing my children, even if that means court-"

"If you even think about taking this to court I swear when I win sole custody- and I will when it gets out your a drunk and have been arrested for disturbing the peace- I will make sure you don't get as much as a picture, understand?" I was shocked it was not like me to make threats. But how dare he even think about taking my babies away from me?

He nods his head dejectedly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at two, in your office. We can discuss things then."

He nodded again, Rose stepped in and I closed the door and took a steadying breath.

"You had to do that, don't let him dictate terms. You have to be strong for your girls," Bella said. I closed my eyes and nodded. I felt her wipe a tear of cheek.

**So what do you think of grenade going with this chappie? I thought instead of song for titles how about songs that helps u feel it? Review xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 32

Jazz POV

I was embarrassed about last night. That was stupid. But she was coming to see me. I was nervous. I hope I didn't ruin my chances yesterday. I was desperate for a chance. What was I going to say? God, I didn't even think about what we would discuss. I was sitting at my desk when my door opened and in walked Alice. I told Wendy to let her in the minute she gets here.

I jumped up.

She closed the door and came in closer. This time I saw a lot more. Her hair was longer and shinier. Her face was bright. She was literally glowing. She was bigger than she was back at Spain and that had only been two weeks. She was wearing a gorgeous purple sleeveless dress. (link on my profile- its worth checkin out)

"Thank you for agreeing to talk to me," I said she just stared back at me. "Please sit down."

"No, I'm fine standing." She put one hand on her stomach.

"Alice, look at you, stop being stubborn."

"I want to keep it short that's all. What do you want to know?"

"Let me at least get you something to drink?" I said but she gave me a look.

"This isn't a social visit, I decided to come without Bella because I knew she wouldn't keep calm, and I want this over quick. So I'm going to ask you again: what do you want to know?"

"What are we having?" I asked without thinking. I was scared that she would leave otherwise.

"I'm having twin girls." Girls, twins. Two babies. I blew out and I smiled.

"Wow," I said quietly. Alice smiled slightly, but that was enough for her dimple to come out. I wanted to cry, God, how much I missed her dimples.

"How much?"

"What?"

"Those are my kids you can't expect me not to give you any money." In truth, I barely registered what we were talking about. I just wanted to stare at her. She pouted, and I wanted to smile at that but I didn't.

"Yes I do, I don't want anything from you," I stood up and went to her; this reminded me of the divorce. I must have gotten too close for her liking because she took two steps away.

" 'From you?' This sounds personal."

She rolled her eyes.

"In the divorce you didn't take anything, why?"

"I don't want anything from you. I thought you wanted to talk about the arrangement?"

"How are we going to do this?"

"I'm going to look after them permanently until they grow older and you can visit twice a week."

I shook my head. "Not enough"

"If you behave I might extend it, I call the shots, it's twice a week or not at all."

I nodded my head then she winced.

"Are you okay? Do you need-?"

"I'm fine, they kick hard that's all."

"Can I?" I hopefully raised my hand.

"No." I dropped my hand. It was still there. All the hurt and anger. I didn't blame her.

"I just want to feel my baby kick."

"That would mean you would be way to close for comfort and it would require you to touch me which is not going to happen." She kept a mask on, answering direct questions. She was acting real strange.

"When can I see you again?"

"If it was my ideal world then never, but you can visit when they arrive and I'm settled back in the apartment."

"I'm missing out on everything."

"You're lucky I'm being reasonable about this. The things you want are impossible. You can't just be at the birth, feel them kick, you lost the right when you filed for a divorce."

"Can I at least visit when you're at the hospital?" I asked a little too hopefully.

"I'd rather not see you on such a happy occasion."

That one hurt the most, I mentally flinched away from her.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No that's all, call me. And take care of yourself." She nodded and walked around me. I grabbed her arm in the last second. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I could see I caught her of guard and for a minute her mask fell and I saw sadness in her eyes.

"I- thought you didn't care."

"Why? That's my child."

"I didn't want to trap you into staying with me."

"Leah did."

"Yeah, but I'm nothing like her."

That's right she isn't. This is Alice.

"I'm sorry." I said but she closed her eyes and nodded. "I really am."

"I'm going now." She was about to walk off but I blocked the door.

I shook my head. "You have no idea, none. How it kills me that you're so hurt."

Her voice was shaky. "That's why I didn't want to come alone. I knew you would bring this up. Move, Jasper."

She kept her eyes averted from mine. I moved and she left. Being kept in the dark, no birth plans, nothing. She's right its my fault. All mine.

Emmet POV

It was February. Despite the cold weather Alice has been really hot lately. She wasn't due for another six weeks and was getting more and more irritated.

"Em, can I get the chilli sauce," I handed it over to her and she nearly emptied the whole thing onto her plate. I caught Edward's wide eyes at that.

"Um, you tryna kill your kids?" Rose asked.

"No, just trying to make them come faster. I have read all the books, how to feed them, what they should wear. The right creams, anti-rash clothing. I got monitors, toys. The lot. All I'm waiting on are the girls."

"Lamaze classes begin tomorrow," Bella reminded her. Alice ate totally unperturbed.

"Chilli not bothering you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Found a job, yet?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head.

"Why not architecture, you always liked designing?" Rose interceded.

"I'm thinking about travelling for a while, what do you think?" I asked Rose. "Shall we go, together, I mean."

She smiled at the thought. "Yeah."

There was a knock.

"Who could be calling?" wondered Alice.

"I'll get it," I jumped up.

I blinked when I saw Mr and Mrs Hale at the door.

"Hi, Emmet," Mrs Hale smiled at me.

"Hi," I said. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," Mr Hale smiled and walked in after his wife. Alice stood up.

"Oh," she said. She put her hands on her stomach. Mrs Hale smiled and went over and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about everything that's happened," she said.

"Oh no, Mrs Hale, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't thinking."

Rose hugged her father.

"Dad, Mom, there's more than enough, please sit."

Mr and Mrs Hale sat down.

"I'm sorry about Jasper," Mr Hale began. Rose fixed him a plate and gave him a fork.

"It's fine, it's all over," Alice said quietly.

But we all knew it wasn't. The heartbreaking look on her face was crystal clear.

"We just dropped in for a visit. We wanted to know Jasper was doing what he can to support you," Mr Hale said.

"There's nothing much he can do," Alice replied.

"Child support?"

"That's taken care of," Alice said.

For the next half hour they just asked more questions and Rose asked them about neighbours in Texas. When they were ready to go Mrs Hale turned to look at Alice.

"Call me if you ever need anything; I did raise two kids," she had a kind look in her eyes.

Alice nodded. Mrs Hale hugged her again and Mr Hale kissed her forehead.

I shook his hand and they turned to leave.

"Oh, Alice," Mrs Hale turned. "You will call me when you give birth won't you?"

Alice's eyes welled up and she nodded.

"You're the only grandparents my kids will have."

Mrs Hale smiled and left. It was silent for a second.

"I want ice-cream," said Alice in a perkier tone. I shared a look with the other. We were all thinking the same thing. Who was she fooling?

**Hey hoped u like. xxxx**


	35. Chapter 35

_Hey chicas thanx to evrryyyyyybody who reads/reviews/alerts. U make my day __ so here's a chappy for uuuuu_

_xxxxxxxx_

Chapter 33

Rose POV

"This is cute," I held up a pink sleep suit. It was so soft and velvety, I would get one if I could. Me, Alice and Bella were shopping for baby clothes. We went to Manhattan, Seventh Avenue.

Alice admired it for a moment. "In the basket."

I threw it in. Bella huffed and started pushing the trolley.

"I think they have finished with the nursery and it's safe to go back," she said. Alice kept browsing and ignored her. We have left a woman to design the baby's nursery. She started painting when we left; she had till the end of the day. She picked up two white cotton dresses and looked at it.

"We can't go back, we have Lamaze class remember. This is a little much for a baby but the girls can wear it at six months," Alice said putting the dresses in the trolley.

"Alice!" Bella moaned. "I can barely push this trolley, you have two of everything in the store. I'm not sure if we can even fit this all into my trunk."

"Quit complaining Bella, I'm trying to be prepared," Alice snapped.

Bella opened her mouth to argue but I flashed her a look. If Alice wanted to shop. We were going to shop.

After another hour of bickering and shopping we went for lunch.

"Let's go to central park," Alice said.

"It's February," I looked at Alice, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It's always cold here," she said.

"Lamaze time," Bella sang standing up.

Bella POV

"Breathe in," the instructor called out. Alice huffed annoyed. Me and Rose shared a look. We were all thinking the same thing, it was extremely pointless; we could've done this at home.

Alice sat leaned back on me, her legs apart. I was on my knees and I was rubbing her stomach in circular motions. Alice huffed and blew the fringe away from her face. The instructor came over to us, her eye brows rose at us.

"A more conventional family," she muttered and she began to walk away.

Alice's face brightened. Rose eyes went round in surprise and she blurted. "We're not lesbians."

"I'm not judging, dear," she smiled in a sickly sweet way.

"Bella," Alice said calmly, her face still red. "Get me out of here."

Me and Rose stood up and helped her up. The instructor frowned at us as we walked out.

"I just want to sleep," Alice groaned as she strapped her belt when we got in the car. She had seven weeks to go, and was becoming irritated by the smallest things.

"And I'm hungry," she closed her eyes. I drove in silence. She took out her cell and dialled.

"Who you calling?" Rose asked.

"Your brother," she replied. "Hey, just wanted to say I went to my thirty two week scan a week late, anyway, just calling to say your kids are fine."

He said something inaudible.

"Yeah, whatever," she hung up. "Can we get some Indian, I'm craving curry."

Rosalie called a place she knew and ordered our food and gave me directions. I got out and picked it up and paid for it. When I got back in the car Rose had decided to sit at the back with Alice; she had her hand on Alice's bump and was smiling as she felt the twins kick. We sat in a comfortable silence, Alice must've fallen asleep and Rose was humming to the radio. I drove, Edward's ring still on my finger. I've never been happier but poor Alice. She really was trying; she never fully got over Jasper.

"Has she fallen asleep?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah-" Rose began, then lights flashed, some asshole's lights dazzled me and I couldn't see a thing and I could hear horns blaring. In that millisecond, everything froze. The lights, the horns and the panic was all I could register. Everything sped up and there was a crash on the right side of the car. I felt the whole car jolt and my head hit the window. I yelled in pain. Alice was sitting right behind me, that scared me and Rose must have been sitting on the left side which had the most impact. My hand slipped on the wheel and I could feel the car speeding and we got hit again and the car jolted violently and because we were moving it was worse. My shoulder was pierced and I screamed in pain. Before I knew it the car rolled flipped upside down. The airbag exploded. Too fucking late, I thought angrily. My shoulder was in the most painful position, I was nowhere near the seating position I was in a couple of minutes ago. I turned to look at Alice and Rose. Rose didn't have her belt on and she on the floor of the car. Alice was upside down head first, the seatbelt the only thing holding her to the seat. Alice face was bleeding, the window had broken.

"Alice, Rose! HELP!" I screamed. But my head hurt, all the blood was flowing to my head, and I couldn't unclip my seat belt. My consciousness threatened to go on holiday. "Help ..." My head hurt too much and I closed my eyes.

"Hey darling, can you hear me, you're going to be alright," a voice disrupted my peace. My eyes hurt but I opened them. I was in a gurney. I looked around.

"Where's Alice? Rose?" I jolted up but the pain in my shoulder made me scream in pain. My shoulder felt like they were on fire. It felt like I was getting a massage from a saw.

"They... uh will be OK," the paramedic stammered. I looked to the left. There was a paramedic over Rose resuscitating her. The paramedic looked really worried, but he kept trying to resuscitate her.

"Oh, God, where's Alice?" I asked, while they wheeled me away from Rose.

"She's been taken, it's critical because she's pregnant." I was put in the next ambulance.

"Can I call my fiancé?" I asked, my voice was shaky and tears threatened to explode. He gave me a cell. Edward picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, I was just about to call-"

"We got in a car accident," I sobbed.

"Bella? Are you guys okay?"

"I don't know, they took Alice, and they're trying to help Rose, here the paramedic will tell you what hospital we're going to," I handed the phone. The paramedic, Steve, gave him directions and handed me back.

"I'm going to be there soon," he promised.

When my ambulance began to move, I cried more, I took deep shallow breaths.

"Ok, Bella, you will need to calm down, you're hyperventilating," the female paramedic was saying. But I couldn't take the image of Rose being resuscitated and the man panicking when she didn't respond out of my mind.

The female paramedic's voice became nothing more than background when I felt myself drifting off.

_Review x_


	36. Chapter 36

_Sorry all mah smexy ladies whos likin what im doin- im goin to post another chappie 2moro_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 34

Emmet POV

We rushed to the hospital and went straight into ER. We nearly got in accident driving here. I was freaking out, Edward was telling me to stay calm. We went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, three girls have been in a car accident, they said-," Edward began.

A door burst in and Rose was rushed in. My heart plummeted sickeningly. Two medics were wheeling her in while another was on the gurney on her knees, pumping her trying to get her to breathe.

"ROSE!" I tried to stop them but the receptionist held me back.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to go to the waiting room," she said.

I was so shook up I couldn't speak.

"What about the other two girls," Edward urged.

"Yes, one is in ER but the other isn't, Bella Swan?" We nodded. She took us to a room. Bella was sitting up, she was in a shoulder cast, worried and scared. She looked at us and burst into tears. Edward hugged her.

"It's okay, baby, it's fine."

"Bella what happened?"

"This idiot, dazzled me, I couldn't see a thing," she wiped the tears. "Before I knew it we got hit from both sides. I don't know how Rose and Alice and are but I walked away with a broken shoulder blade. I'm so sorry." She sobbed again. Edward rocked her.

"It's not your fault."

A nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but you have to go, she needs to rest," she said.

"How's Alice and Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"Alice Brandon is in surgery, the umbilical cord has wrapped itself around one of the foetus, as for Rosalie her rib has punctured her lung. She's suffering from internal bleeding, we're doing all we can."

She walked away, I felt the earth disappear and I slid down the wall. They were doing all they can. So Rose might not make it. Edward was trying to help me up. But I could barely hear what he was saying.

Jasper POV

My heart dropped, a cold sweat broke out over my clammy skin when I saw them.

Edward and Emmet were sitting in the waiting room. Their eyes red.

"H..how are they? Rosie and Alice?" I asked. I was so scared of the answer.

"Still in the operating room?" Edward answered.

I closed my eyes and sat next to Emmet. Fuck! Again, I thought I was getting fixed up. Clearing my life, but I'm sitting here, useless, while there's a chance I could lose my sister, love of my life and two babies. I took out my cell phone and called my mum.

"Hello," my Mum picked up cheerily.

"Mom-" I croaked. But I didn't want to break down on the phone.

"Honey-"

"Mom, it's bad," I said shakily.

"Jazz, don't scare me, is everything alright?"

"It's Rose, Mom, and Alice and the twins," my voice broke. "They got in a car accident and the doctors don't know- " I really didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Oh God, I'll be there," she said. She hung up. I sat with Edward and Emmet in silence. She was here in half hour. She pulled me in a hug and sat me down, she wiped away tears I didn't notice and cupped my face with one hand.

"It'll be fine," she said. "Have faith."

"Yeah." Yeah right! Life was against me. I think I've established that already.

My father hugged me too. We sat in silence for another hour. Emmet was getting irritated. He paced. He sat. He paced. He growled. He paced.

"Em you're making me dizzy." Edward ran a hand through his hair. Emmet punched the wall. Dad put a hand on his shoulder and said something quietly in his ear and they went for a walk. I raised an eyebrow at that. When they came back Dad patted him and Em nodded. Dad sat back down next to Mom and the waiting resumed. By the time a doctor came out to see us I could feel my hair growing.

"Alice Brandon?" He asked and we nodded.

"She's fine, so are the babies. She's in Intensive care, I'm sorry you can't see her tonight." I breathed out

"What about Rosalie Hale?" My Mom asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't about her," he walked away.

World War 3 must have started and ended before another doctor came out to see us. Emmet was getting really impatient and my Mom closed her eyes, I knew she was praying. People came in, came out. Nurses rushed in, speaking fast. Everything was just happening around me and there was nothing I could control.

"Rosalie Hale?" We all stood up. Emmet paled at the tone of her voice.

"We stopped the bleeding, she's fine, she's going to be in Intensive Care for a couple of days. You can't see her tonight, I'm sorry. As for Isabella, she will have to stay the night."- mum sighed

"Thank you, Lord," my mum sighed.

_Review xxxxxxxxx_


	37. Chapter 37

_Hey guys I know this is a lil late but some forgiveness please xx enjoy_

Chapter 35

Emmet POV

I got to the hospital early the next day. I watched and willed her to wake up. It was an hour until Rose gently stirred and her eyes fluttered, like it hurt to open them. She closed them again. I kissed the hand I was holding. She opened them and she looked at me.

"I'm going to get a nurse."

The nurse came and examined her.

"Don't stress her out."

I sat down next to her and took her hand again.

"You had us all worried."

"I don't want to sound crazy," she rasped. "But I'm in a hospital?"

She raised her eyebrow.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

She shook her head and winced when she did.

"You don't remember the accident?"

"What-? Oh," recognition dawned on her face. Then shock and fear. She tried to get up so rapidly she managed to sit up half way and collapse in pain. I grabbed her before she hit the bed with a thud.

"Rose!"

"Where's Bella and Alice," she groaned in pain as I laid her back down gently.

"Bella is doing fine, they are letting her out later, Alice is fine."

She sighed in relief and smiled weakly at me.

"I wish you didn't have to see me like this," she whispered.

"I don't care what you look like, angel, you're alive," my voice throbbed with emotion. "For a minute, I-I thou-"

She put a finger on my lips. "Sh. I'm never leaving, besides, it'd take more than a car accident to get rid of me." She joked.

Jazz POV

I drove to hospital with Mum and Dad the day after the accident.

We went to see Rose first; I didn't go in with Mum and Dad but I watched from the door as Rose looked up and beamed at them. Mum took her hand and stroked her face; there was a lot of cuts, bruises but no scarring I think. Last time I had to see her in a hospital, she was in a state of shock. Not talking, just staring into thin air. When I found out what that monster did to her I swore I would make him pay. But he's no trouble now. I breathed in relief. At least she was fine now, I was going to make a detour before I go to see her.

It didn't take long to find Alice's room. She was asleep and seemed so at peace. She very nearly went to sleep and never have woken up. I tried not to think of that, I get cold every time I do. Her lip was split, and a there was a gash on her check, but the doctor assured it wasn't deep. She slept on her side, even asleep her hands were protectively around her stomach. Is that what she did when the car turned over. Hold her stomach? A nurse interrupted me then.

"So the babies are fine?"

"The doctor thinks the operation was successful but we're going to need an ultrasound before we can confirm."

"When will you have the ultrasound."

"Soon after she wakes up. Are you the father?"

I nodded.

"She's going to need all the support she can get."

Edward POV

Bella leaned on me with her good shoulder as we sat in silence.

It was obvious she was harbouring the blame. I didn't know what I could say to her to stop her thinking it's her fault because it wasn't. There was a knock.

A policeman walked in then.

"Isabella Swan?" Bella nodded. "Just need to ask a few questions."

He pulled up a chair and sat down. He was a little on the short side, and fat. If anything he seemed bored. He fit the doughnut-loving police description.

"Can you confirm who was driving?"

"I was." She spoke to her lap.

"And the passengers."

"Alice and Rosalie sat in the back."

"Was your seatbelt on?"

I burst. "It wasn't her fault!"

This was the last thing she need. I saw the look on her face as she bowed her head, the tears in her eyes dropped on her hands.

"This is just routine, sir."

"I was wearing mine."

"What about the other passengers?"

"Rose wasn't, I noticed when the car flipped. Alice was wearing hers."

"Can you describe what you remember?"

"I moved when the lights went green, but out of nowhere a car ahead flashed their lights, I couldn't see for a couple of seconds. I tried to look back to see where I was going but I hit something then we got hit again from the side."

"You also went right through a basketball playground fence, the car flipped."

She nodded her head, tears making their way down. The guilt was weighing her down.

"I couldn't do anything to stop it, then the air bag exploded. I turn to look, Rose was unconscious, Alice was stuck in a weird way, we were all upside down, apart from Rose, I think she hit the roof hard."

"Well we have a suspect, a drunk driver, he's being held for questioning. But we need some sort of identification. If you didn't see a thing then we're going to look through CCTV, and find something."

She nodded.

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

Emmet

Alice woke up a couple of hours after Rosalie. Me and Edward went to see her. She was already screaming the place down demanding how her babies are. I grinned, she really was a fighter.

"It's all been taken care of. We will have an ultrasound later. You just need some rest first." The harassed nurse replied before she moved on.

Alice's face broke into a smile when she saw us.

"Hey, lil sis," I kissed her cheek.

"How's the others," she said, she said quickly. She was on the edge of her bed with worry.

"Their absolutely fine."

"I'm glad, the accident is the first thing I remember, then I got flashbacks, I was so scared," her hands wrapped around her stomach.

"The twins will fine, stop worrying," Edward tried to reassure her.

"No, they're not," she cried. Tears streaming her face. "I can feel something is wrong, they're having a scan later." I put an arm around her and let her cry on my shoulder.

_Review x_


	38. Chapter 38

_Hey guys, sooo sorry about not updating sooner. You know life happens. Thanks for reviewin, favourin and alerting xxxxxxxx_

Chapter 36

Jazz POV

I was pacing and praying. I really wanted to be there with Alice. I sighed and stood against the door. Mum came to see me.

"She said you can." I kissed my Mum's cheek. She was a miracle worker. I went in. Alice was surrounded by her brothers, Bella and Dad and mum joined them.

"Thanks for letting me," I said but she shrugged.

She was leaned back, she was biting one hand and Bella was holding the other. The nurse walked in with a machine.

"It will probably be fine," she said setting up her equipment. She put the jelly like thing on her stomach and scanned her stomach. We were all holding our breath. The doctor smiled.

"Operation successful, your twins are healthy as ever." Alice blew out and smiled through the tears. Em kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go tell Rose," he rushed of. Mum and dad hugged her and followed Emmet. She turned to look at me. What should I say? I didn't know what to say. She stared those gorgeous green eyes at me.

"You're amazing."

Jazz POV

I went to see Rose when she was alone that afternoon but by evening, Alice was placed with her. Once Bella, Emmet and Edward left I went to see Rose again, Alice was fast asleep so we spoke quietly. Rose was getting a shoulder cast too.

"If you want, you can move in, I can look after you," I said.

"It's fine, me and Emmet are staying in Alice, she's going to need looking after as she's on bed rest. Bella and Edward live right above us. And with me and Bella on shoulder casts, she's going to need her brothers." I looked over at her. She looked peaceful, this was beautiful. No hard lines, no sad eyes, just peace.

"Ok," I said. Rose watched me in silence.

"She'll be fine," she said.

"I know, I just wish I could help. Look after her, anything really."

"Just be there, are you ever going to tell me?"

"What?"

"What your hiding."

"I thought me and Leah were friends, I went to her place, she was upset over a break up. We had a couple of drinks, I don't know what came over me, you know I can handle my liquor. Anyway, I woke up next morning in her bed. I was angry and I didn't speak to her since. Then after I got back from our honeymoon she had a letter, a doctor's letter saying she was pregnant. I wished it wasn't true. That night, I was at her place. You know I'm not a drinker. Everything I said, it was a stupid way to stop Alice. Stop her from loving me, maybe even hate me. I said those things to upset her and make her angry, so that she could get over me. And maybe even be happy someday. I knew I was a lost cause, I'd never be happy without her and I didn't want her to suffer right along with me. But what good did that do? She hurt herself. I wouldn't even listen when she tried to tell me she was pregnant. I should be pleased, I'm a class a punk. She hates me now and it's all my fault."

I will never as long as i live get the image of alice lying in apool of hrt own blood out of my mind, i sometimes had nightmares about it

"You idiot," Rose said sadly. "I knew you would never intentionally hurt her. That bitch took advantage of you."

"Leah? I know."

"Then tell Alice, she deserves to know why you did and said all those things. Maybe-"

"We'll get back together? I don't think so. I remember when she was in the hospital after she tried to commit suicide, I said some mean things, like she was deranged. I hit her when she was low, Rosie, things like that, I don't think you can get over so easily."

"You love her."

"And smart enough to know I'm not good enough for her. She's Alice! She deserves nothing short of the best."

Rose looked at me sadly, the lights were dimmed but I could see she was silently crying. I smiled and wiped it away.

"Go to sleep, I'm sorry," I said. She shook her head.

"Don't, I'm fine, I just wish it didn't have to be like this."

"You're sweet Rose, if Emmet ever hurts you I'll rip him apart, limb by limb," I promised.

"He wouldn't," she smiled. I kissed her cheek and helped her lie down. She stared at me.

"Getting drowsy?" She shook her head. "This should help." I took her pain pen and clicked it a few times.

"You cheat," she slurred. I chuckled and watched her fall asleep.

I looked over to Alice's bed. I got up and walked over to it and sat next to her head. She was just as peaceful as before. I could sit here and watch her for hours. I think I will, God knows when I'll see her again. She said I could see her after she had the girls.

But something disturbed her and she woke up with a start, she was gasping and hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey," I whispered, "is everything alright?"

She just stared at me.

"It's just a bad dream, you're okay now?" I tried to calm her

She shook her head, unable to understand and continued to stare at me

"What are you doing here, it's past hours?"

"I said I would be staying over the night," I pointed at the extra bed in the corner.

She frowned at that and just rested her head back on her pillow.

"Are you okay, I'm sorry I haven't seen you since you woke up," I apologised.

"I didn't want you to," she said.

"What does that mean?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because... the babies, and you. Ofcourse I care."

"That's not the impression I got last time we were in here." She said not looking at me.

"I was dumb, I was wrong."

She snorted.

"My kids are fine."

Our kids, I amended, in my mind.

"You're really brave," I sat down next to her. I ran a finger through her hair. She didn't fight it off, just kept staring.

"I'm tired," she whispered. Her eyes looked uncertain and she frowned. I smoothened her forehead with my finger. Then I felt something, I'm sure she felt it too. When I touched her skin, it was like a static shock. I know before she opened her mouth I pushed her too far.

"I want you to go," she said harshly sitting up.

Knowing a losing battle, I got up and left.

"Get better," I said.

Emmet POV

I was feeding Rose much to her disdain.

"I can lift a fork," she said.

"I know, but I'm having fun, now open up," she kept her mouth shut and her eyes narrowed. "Ok, now that attitude will not work with me."

I watched her closely. Her lip was still bust, her cheek was beginning was starting to heal. She still had minor grazes on her arms and hands.

She watched me. "Does it bother you?" She asked as though she was reading my mind.

"I'm not that superficial. Cuts, bruises, scars nothing can lessen your beauty."

She smiled. Alice groaned next to us. She sat up gingerly. "Is that eggs?" She threw up on the other side of her bed. I called a nurse.

"Sorry guys." She said. After the nurse cleaned she left.

"Em, I wanna get changed," I stood up and left them to it.

Outside I met Bella and Edward.

"She's getting changed."

"Was the nurse cleaning this early?" Bella asked.

"Alice felt sick. Eggs. Add that to the list."

"Eggs?" Edward sighed.

Bella shook her head. "Eggs was discovered last week including honey, pickles and tuna."

"How about you print out a list."

She took out a crisp sheet from her purse. "Way ahead of you."

I raised my eyebrow at Edward as she swept past me, he just chuckled lightly.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 37

Alice POV

It felt so good to walk through my front door. I looked around the living room was the same but it just doesn't look as though someone lived here. Emmet walked right through.

"Good to be back huh," he said.

"Definetly," I said. "Who's suitcase is that?"

"Mine," Em answered. He had an arm around Rose.

"It's up to me and Em to look after you girls," Edward said.

"We don't need looking after," Bella snorted.

"Two of you are in casts and one is about to pop, I think you need help," Em joked. "So girls, chill, relax while we prepare lunch."

Emmet and Edward headed to the kitched.

Bella turned to me. "You want to see the nursery." I smiled at her excitement, I definetly wanted something to take my mind of Jasper and that thing I felt.

I entered. "It's perfect." The walls were a mixture of pastel colours which gave the room a really calming effect. The cots were on opposite ends of the bed with changing tables at the end of each cot. There was two sets of drawers in the corner. The windows had thick curtains.

"Nice, huh, so worth the money," Bella smiled proudly. "People actually design nurseries for a living, who would've thought."

Things have started to get hectic when it was just us girls. God knew how we managed. Bella and Rose slept in my room with me on the bed, and my brothers slept in the guest room. It was a mission getting me dressed everyday. I couldn't bend down and so getting my underwear on was hell. The guys did everything, cooking, cleaning, driving us around. I had six weeks till my due date. After ten days of bed rest I couldn't take it no more. I really needed the excersize.

I could smell something delicious and I went to the kitchen. The guys were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Bella and Rose were looking over a magazine and when I entered they closed it and smiled at me strangely. I raised an eyebrow. Rose immediately began to look guilty but Bella spoke up.

"Oh no you don't, you got four more days of bed rest," Edward and Emmet looked up.

"I win, fifty bucks," Emmet snorted. Edward rolled his eyes.

I did not want to know what this was about.

"I can't do it no more, I'm going to restrict myself to the flat not my bed." I sat with the girls.

"What's for breakfast?" Bella asked.

"Waffles," Edward put waffles in three plates and served us girls first. Edward sat next to Bella and began to help her.

"No, you don't," she said shuffling away from him.

"You're right arm is in a cast, you're left one is useless," he said.

She picked up the fork with her left hand and stared at her plate as though willing to absorb the food through her eyes. Then she handed the fork to Edward.

Emmet already finished breakfast and was slicing Rosalie's waffles. It was hilarious watching the girls being fed by my brothers.

After breakfast the boys went to pick up dry cleaning. I picked up the magazine Rose and Bella were reading before and started flicking through.

I gasped. "No, way."

Bella POV

"Rose, look it's not a big deal," I said. We joined Alice in the kitchen. She looked up and stared in shock.

"Which one of you is pregnant?"

I opened my mouth. Then closed it.

"How the hell did you guess?" Rose asked.

She picked up the page of the magazine we were reading when she sneaked up on us earlier.

"You were reading this, Top Ten Pregnancy Symptoms, so which one of you-"

"Me, but please don't tell Emmet anything," Rose began. Alice's eyes began to water. Oh, great. "Oh, no I knew you would get emotional that's why I couldn't tell you. I didn't want Em to suspect a thing."

"She's going to have a test, now," I said.

Alice stood up. "Come on then."

We went to Alice's room. Rose stood there awkwardly.

"Look I'll get one done, yeah?" I said. Rose looked at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll go first then," I picked one up and went in to Alice's bathroom.

After I finished I came back out. Rose took the other one and went in. I sat next to Alice and laid my head on her shoulder and rubbed her stomach. Rose came back out looking just as nervous.

"Another thirty seconds," Alice counted.

"This was so not planned," Rose said. "We were going to go travelling, I was looking forward to that. I just kick started of my career as a fashion designer."

"So you don't want a baby?" I asked.

"No, I mean, I don't know," she replied sitting on the other side of Alice.

"What made you think you were pregnant, morning sickness?" Alice asked.

"No, my boobs have been really sore and I'm late, which is normal, I've been late before. But I have been so tired lately, no morning sickness."

"Ok, time," I said. Rose looked at it. "Positive." She stopped for a second. I didn't know what to do. Congratulate or condole? She smiled.

"I'm having a baby!" That was my cue.

"Congrats," I said hugging her.

"Oh, what about yours," she asked.

"Oh, yeah," I left mine by the bedside table. I reached over for it. "Full house."

_Review xxxxxx_


	40. Chapter 40

_Hey guysss, to my loyal subscribers I give thee two chapters. Enjoy xxxxx_

Chapter 38

Rose POV

We ate dinner in silence for once. Emmet caught my eye and smiled at me across the table. I smiled back and averted my eyes back to my steak. I sneaked a glance at Bella who was doing everything but looking at Edward. I looked to my side and Alice was chewing her stuffed chicken with a smile.

"I'll be back," Emmet jumped up. He came back with a bottle of red wine. He opened it and poured me some first. Alice snapped out of her trance and widened her eyes at me meaningfully.

"Thanks," I whispered. He poured himself a glass and Edward, then Bella.

Bella blurted. "I don't want any."

Edward smirked. "_You_ don't want a drink?"

Emmet sat back down and laughed. I was breaking a sweat. I didn't know how he would react. We never thought about starting a family. We never really saw it in the near future. Me and Bella looked at each other. I could read her eyes. _Ready_, she said. I nodded.

"We're pregnant." We said together. Emmet dropped his fork with a clatter and Edward cough on the wine he was drinking.

"You're what?" they chorused.

They stared blankly. Alice shook her head.

"Cullens," she sighed.

I resumed the steak.

"Are you guys okay?" Bella asked. But they continued to stare. She shook her head and tucked in.

I tried to eat but there was a lump stuck in my throat. I took Emmet's hand.

"Pease, baby, something," I whispered. My eyes were stinging, I was so scared of what would happen next.

"Marry me," he whispered back. There was a loud intake of breath. I stared at him; his dark curly hair, his sincere hazel eyes and I knew I would love him till the day I die.

"Ok," I answered. He smiled and took my hand and kissed it.

Alice POV

My eyes watered at the exchange that happened before my eyes. Emmet stroked her cheek and Edward has moved his chair next to Bella's and his arm around her waist.

"I'm making the dresses," I spoke up.

"Oh, no, you can't," Rose shook her head.

"Yes, I can and I am, I'm starting tomorrow. God knows there is no way I'm going to find time when I have the girls." I smiled at the gratitude on her face. "Welcome to the family."

"Can we get married soon, I really don't want to be a fat bride," Rose looked at Emmet.

He chuckled. "Whenever you want."

"Me and Edward were thinking about getting it done really soon, shall we have a double wedding?"

Rose squealed. "Yes, yes, that's a great idea." Then she stopped and turned to Em. "Do you mind?"

He looked up from his food with a shrug. "I would appreciate it if you didn't include me so much."

"Right after we get the cast removed," Bella sighed flexing her casted arm. "It's been two weeks already."

"One more day," said Rose. "Then we get these removed."

I stood up careful not to hit my stomach on the table. "I'm going to have an early night."

Bella stood but I put a hand on her shoulder. "No, I'm fine. Just tired."

She gave me a little frown but let me go.

Once in my room, I took out Mom's letter from my bedside table. I read it again. It was the sweetest letter. I wish I had my Mom right now. Sometimes I wonder how I'd turn out if she was in my life. Alexia Cullen, I was definetly naming one of my girls after her. I kissed her letter and put it under my pillow.

Rose POV

Next morning while Edward was at work and Em at a job interview we were expecting a wedding planner. Alice was designing in her big book; she wouldn't let us see but she smiled a lot while she worked. I called my parents who wanted to have dinner party at their place that evening. I opened the door, and there stood a short, black haired girl with striking blue eyes. She gave me a wide smile and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Emma, the wedding planner," she said. I smiled back.

"Rosalie Hale," I shook her hand. "Please come in."

She walked in. "You have a beautiful place."

"Oh, it's not mine, it's my friend's place," I said. We entered the kitchen. Emma smiled.

"Hi, we spoke on the phone," Bella said, shaking her hand. "This is Alice."

Alice looked up and waved and Emma smiled.

"Shall we get started?" I gestured for her to sit down.

"So you both want to get married together, that's great, do you guys have anything specific?" She took out a note book.

"Traditional," I began.

"Fun," Bella added.

"Romantic."

"Memorable."

"OK," Emma sat for a second and thought. "Colour scheme, I'm thinking white. Cream and white really compliment each other; most people think it's the same colour but there's a couple of shades difference." She opened up a book.

There were lots of pictures under many headings. Some people had really fun weddings, others kept it very small and traditional. "If you want it to be traditional and fun then I would suggest a buffet. A buffet so people can get a chance to talk and get to know each other. Have you decided on a venue?"

Bella POV

"Perfect," said Emma. After hours of glossing over lots of details. We have decided on venue, flowers, the centrepiece, the menu.

"We also send out your invitations when you decide to use all stages of our company's service. So if you guys could come in tomorrow, my photographer will take the pictures for the invitation cards. I have to get going, I'm just starving."

I really liked her. "Why don't you come dinner, with us, Rose's parents are having a little get together."

She looked surprised. "I'd love to."

"The guys are on their way now, I'm going to get changed."

"I'll text you the address," I said showing Emma the door.

I wore a dress and curled my hair. Rose was brushing Alice's hair, Alice kept wincing and rubbing her stomach. We were in her room getting ready.

There was a knock.

"Are you guys decent?" Emmet called.

"No," we yelled but he entered anyway.

"Hey sis," he said picking me up and twirling me around. I laughed at his enthusiasm. He put me down and went to kiss Rose.

"Hey baby mama," Edward came in, he got on his knees and kissed my stomach.

"Get up, silly, the baby can't hear you," I giggled.

"Stop, Em," screamed Rose, he was tickling her and she was kicking at him and laughing her head of. "Now get out, I need to get to changed." He hopped of the bed.

"I'll be back," he said in poor imitation of the Terminator.


	41. Chapter 41

_I was gonna make this two chapter but though wth so here's ma second one enjoy chicas xx_

Chapter 39

Rose POV

Mum hugged me when she opened the door.

"Come in," she welcomed us. She hugged us all and made way. Dad was in the kitchen, setting up the table.

"Rosie," he said. He hugged me tight. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, me and Bella are having the cast removed tomorrow, so that's a plus."

"Ah, there comes the groom," he looked up at Emmet.

"How are you doing Mr Hale?" Emmet shook hands.

"It's Zack," he sighed. "Keep acting formal and I will treat you like a banker and I hate bankers. They are just thieves in a suit."

Em grinned. "Bad habit, a girl friend's dad is always a bad experience for me."

"Well your fiancé's dad needs a drink, want one?"

"Sure," he said.

We were all in the kitchen, having a banter and laughing.

"I don't believe I'm having a second grand baby," Mum wiped a tear from her eye.

"Honey," Dad pulled her into his arms. "I thought you had your crying moment yesterday, lets enjoy tonight, what do you say?"

Mum nodded embarrassed. There was a ring.

"Oh, Mum, we invited the wedding planner," I said. I went to open the door and it was Emma. She smiled brightly.

"Hi, I got a bottle of red," she said.

I took it of her. "Thanks, come in."

I introduced her to Edward, Emmet and my parents.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

There was another ring. I blushed. "I'll get it."

Jasper came in and hugged me. "Congrats baby sis, on your baby and the engagement."

"Thanks, come in," I took his hand and took him with me. Edward, Emmet and Alice stiffened at the sight of him.

"Hi Mom," he kissed Mum's cheek.

"This is Emma," I introduced him. Emma gazed at Jasper.

"Hi," she said shyly. He nodded at her, Then he turned to Emmet.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. He turned to Edward. "And you?"

Em nodded. I watched as they walked away.

Jasper POV

We came into my old bedroom and I turned to look at them.

"I know you guys hate me, and I don't blame you, but whether you like it or not, we are family now. I want to sincerely apologise for the way I behaved. But I will be part of Alice's life now, and Rose is my only sister and I care about her. I really want to put everything that happened behind us, I'm not expecting us to become friends like we were but just acceptance that I will be in Alice's and Rosalie's lives."

"Rose told me what you told her in the hospital," Em said. "If it's true, that Leah set out a trap for you then I can't really see how I can be mad at you."

He held out his hand for me. I shook it.

"What trap?" Edward asked. The coldness dropped leaving place for curiosity. I watched his expression change to surprise, shock and pity as Em filled him in.

"You got to tell Alice, you didn't cheat on her, trust me or she'll never forgive you."

"Yeah you're right," I nodded.

We joined the others. The conversation was still light. Alice scrutinized us and when our eyes met she turned away.

"We waited for you, sit down," I took an empty seat and sat down. I sat opposite Alice and Rose was sitting on my left.

"So when's the big day?" Mom asked.

"It hasn't been set," began Bella. Mom chatted away through the starters about the wedding with the girl sitting next to me. Alice smiled but she was quiet, I watched her carefully. She was playing with her food, her fork creating patterns with the food.

When dinner was served it got a lot quiter.

"You're a great cook," Em said swallowing a mouthful.

"Jazz, wine?" Mom asked.

"No, I don't drink," I said, Alice froze at that and kept eating.

"So have you planned the honeymoon?" Mom asked.

Edward, Emmet, Bella and Rose all looked at each other.

"Uh... well Alice will be due then, I don't think me and Edward can leave her," Bella frowned in thought.

"Rubbish, I'm here, aren't I?" Mom said.

"But-" began Edward.

"No "buts" dear, you and Bella are going to enjoy your honeymoon. I will be here with Alice and the baby girls. And Jasper will do his bit, right?"

"Uh," I looked at Alice who had a hand on her neck watching me. "Yeah, of course."

"Have you thought about names, darling?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I want Alexia and Alyssa," she said.

"Beautiful names, don't you think Jasper?"

"Yeah, their great," I said.

"Wait what have you got to do with Alice?" The dark haired girl next to me asked.

"I'm the father of the baby," I told her.

"Oh," she looked disappointed. That puzzled me but I didn't have space for her in my head.

"I was thinking Seychelles," Rose said. There was a strange silence when she said that. Alice's eyes closed and she rubbed her forehead. Like she was trying to get rid of a headache. The mention of where we had our honeymoon had that affect on her. I really just wanted to hold her.

"Or maybe Barbados," Emmet interjected. "We're just playing around with ideas."

By the time dinner was served the conversation has gotten light and playful again. Dad and Emmet had too much to drink and were laughing raucously.

"Then the barman turns to me and says 'Is that right gov'nor?' I'm telling you the Englishman regretted walking into the pub that night and asking for a Lager."

I smiled at that, Dad's stories were funnier after he had a couple of drinks.

"So what do you do Jasper?"

I turned to the wedding planner. "I own a restaurant."

"Have I heard of it?"

"It's called 'Jazzy's', it's okay I guess."

She smiled. "Isn't it great working in a fun atmosphere. I just love helping people plan the biggest day of their lives. All the anticipation then the big day."

I nodded politely.

"Oh, is there something in your hair?" She touched my hair lightly, Alice was watching us expressionless.

"I'm going to get more orange juice," That was a chance for me to leave the tense situation. I looked for some orange juice in the fridge which was full so it had to be in the lower cupboards, I bent down to get one.

"This is a nice view," I looked up, the wedding planner. God, who saw this coming?

"Sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom, could you point it out?" She smiled.

"Second door to the left," I said. She smiled and went.

When I came back everybody was relaxed; I sat down and opened the orange juice.

"Would you like some?" I asked Alice. She shook her head.

"I would," came the chirpy voice. She sat back down next to me. I poured her juice.

"Thanks," she smiled. I gave her a small smile.

I tried to join in the conversation, Rose was talking about the wedding.

"My baby girl," Mom was getting teary again. Dad took her hand and kissed it.

"Get used to this," he said to Emmet.

"Mom, please don't," Rose said.

"I'm fine, darling, it's just you and your brother are giving me grand kids, I feel so old,'" she smiled.

"You'll always be the eye popping, jaw dropping twenty year old to me," Dad teased and we all laughed. I tried to ignore the arm that was brushing along mine and join in the main conversation. But I glanced at Alice wh0 was watching the wedding planner's arm which was too close to my arm. I cleared my throat and got my arm of the table.

Alice POV

Emma was a bit too on the obvious side. This night was already uncomfortable enough and I kept getting little pains. It was like the kind of cramps you got when you're on but a bit stronger. Emmet and Edward got up to help clear the table. Jasper, looking uncomfortable got up to help them too. We all got up and moved to the living room. I was lot more comfortable on the cushions.

Emma started to discuss the wedding with Mrs Hale.

"What about the dresses?"

"Alice is making them," Rose smiled.

I yawned.

"I think it's time you should make your way, it's getting really late," Zack said.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Bella helped me up and when I found the bathroom I looked in mirror. Was that really me? Looking so sad and down? I'm just tired.

I used the bathroom and when I came out I found Jasper waiting.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I-" I didn't have a good excuse.

"Tomorrow, maybe," he gave me a pleading look.

I nodded. Mrs Hale gave me a hug and so did Zack.

"It was really nice meeting you," beamed Emma.

"You too," said Jasper. Did that bother me? I blew my fringe of my face. It shouldn't. Gosh, I'm pathetic.

_Love? Hate? Ideas? Review xxx_


	42. Chapter 42

_Heyyy guys soo I feel like I hav finally built up to this moment. Here is what you have allll been waiting for._

Chapter 40

Jasper POV

I watched the light rain pattering on the window. I drank my coffee, and rubbed my eyes. She was going to let me see her without an entourage, which is great. I had to get my story straight. If I really wanted to be involved then I would have to tell her the story straight. It was really warm and cosy here in Starbucks, it wasn't too bright in here. I looked at the time it was already eleven she was half hour late. I looked out the window she still wasn't here.

"Sorry I'm late." I jumped and I looked up to see Alice. She was wearing a coat and a scarf and her hair had gotten a bit wet. She took of her jacket and sat down.

"How are you?" I asked to start. I was jittery and it was showing.

"Fine, you're not looking so good," she noted the dark circles under my eyes.

"I'm fine," I said. "I thought you would come with Bella."

She smiled. "She's like my guardian angel."

... _More like the dogs at the gate of hell_. That was how Bella had once described herself.

"You wanted to talk to me. Talk." She sat patiently.

"I said I cheated but I didn't," I began. No rehearsal could ever help me say what I had to say. It was like an out of body experience I was barely aware of what I was saying. I just watched her as I explained.

"Why?" She whispered. "You couldn't tell me, even after everything we've been through together?"

"No, because of it. Because of everything you've been through, the Kyle business was traumatizing for me I can't begin to imagine what it was like for you. I wasn't thinking straight."

Her eyes were full. "We could've worked through it. I loved you."

"Can I get you anything?" A waitress who was picking up glasses nearby asked. I glanced at her and then moved to get a better look.

"Maria?"

"Oh." She looked at me recognising me.

"What happened I thought you were Leah's maid?" I asked in surprise.

"I couldn't work with her forever," she shook her head and came closer. "She was evil, to the core, she lied, cheated and stole. Anything for fun and personal gain. She ruined you just to win some stupid fashion award."

"What?" Alice looked up in disbelief.

"She wants to win some stupid fashion award and you were in her way." She shrugged and walked away.

"I was just a pawn she used to destroy you," I said.

"But she didn't control the things you did or said." She said shaking her head. "At the hospital when you turned your back on me and told me you didn't have time for me I regretted walking up that morning."

That was like a jagged stab. Like a lion clawing at me. The tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't ever say that again," I said thickly. I was surprised to feel my face wet but I didn't care. I was sincere and I wanted her to know it. "I would rather die than for you to feel like that. I reacted like an idiot, I didn't think, all I wanted to do was for you to forget and move on. But I never thought it through. That was the worst moment of my life. But I really need you to forgive me. I can't really sleep. Not with you mad at me. I need to be with you. With my baby girls."

"I-" She opened her mouth. "I don't know." She looked uncertain.

"We can give it time," I said.

"Can you get me a chocolate vivanno smoothie?" I got up and took her order. When I brought it back to her she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I guess I can't blame you for what Leah did, and your intentions were never to hurt me," she said.

"When I came into your bathroom and saw you in the bath, and you were passed out, and the water had turned red, I could never get that image out of my head, for months it was all I saw when I closed my eyes," I said. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"How did we get here?" she shook the tears away. "I'm sorry too."

It was my turn to shake my head. "You're only going to make me feel lower by apologising, please don't."

"You didn't cheat on me, she had a so-called miscarriage, then I guess we need to put things behind us. Because I can't fight any longer and for the girls. I forgive you."

I smiled. It was the first real smile I've smiled with actual feeling. She smiled back. With her eyes wet, dried tears on her face she was still so damn beautiful I couldn't take my eyes away. I looked down to her hand.

"Can I feel our baby?" She nodded. I put my hand gently over hers, and she adjusted it closer to her navel. It was a couple of seconds till I felt a little nudge, then a stronger one.

"It's..." I couldn't find a word for it.

"Wonderful?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Wonderful." Then the phone rang.

She picked up. "Bella, yes, give me five minutes. Okay. Bye"

She hung up.

"I have to go, Bella and Rose were getting their casts removed, Edward drove them and Emmet went too. I told them I didn't want to go to the hospital and I wanted to shop. Their around the corner."

"They don't know you came to see me?"

"She shook her head?"

She got up and wore her jacket.

"We can take this slow," I said. She nodded. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Giving me another chance," I said. It was a lot more. It was another chance at living, I could feel some closure.

"We'll take it slow," she said. "Bye."

I watched as she went out, it had stopped raining now. There was big clear rainbow. For the first time, I was starting to feel like the sun was truly rising again. My shoulders felt lighter, my heart a lot less strained. I finally feel free.

_Cheeeer! I have finally given these guys what they xxxxxx _


	43. Chapter 43

HELLO, HALO, BONJOUR MY LOYAL SUPER AND GREAT VIEWERS

I FIRST WANT TO THANK EVERYBOYDY WHO SUBSCRIBES, REVIEWS AND HAS THIS ON ALERTS

A COUPLE OF THINGS THAT NEED TO BE DISSCUSSED- FIRST BECAUSE OF EXAM SEASON MY STORY HAS COME TO A SHRIEKING HALT! BUT NOW IM UP AND RUNNING AND I WANT TO ANNOUNCE THE BEGGINNING OF A 'GREW UP A SCREW UP' MARATHON!

TONIGHT I WILL WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN (man i need a beta writer) AND HOPEFULLY KEEP UP TO MY STANDARDS

ALSO I HAVE CONCENTRATED ON THIS STORY FOR A LOOONG TIME SO I GUESS IT'S TIME TO BRING IT TO A SHOCKING RESOLUTION

SO BEFORE THE MARATHON COMMENCES I HAVE ANOTHER BIG NEWS- IM STARTING A NEW STORY CALLED 'BAY BOY' AND HERE BELOW IS A LITTLE PREVIEW

BAD BOY:

The sun was out big and bright, but it was strange how it shone so bright when today of all days it should be wet and gloomy. Then it would reflect how I am feeling. I looked up at my school walls and felt the dread that was stuck in my throat. The walls were grey, the gates added its likeliness to a prison and the people in there were piranhas and he Jasper was only a fish. He took in two deep breaths and walked towards his nightmare. The faster he got in the faster he got out after all. Careful not to make eye contact, he weaved through carefully. At his locker, nerves too over and his thoughts scattered like ants. He heard a loud laugh. Emmet he was flirting with the school queen bee Rosalie.

He let sigh out; he just wanted to get through the day without embarrassing himself. Maybe even make a new friend. It would be easier to be more like Emmet. I mean, there's nothing wrong with me. I just wish I could land girls the way he could. Be cool. Pull of joke. Walk, talk and act confident. I sat at the back of the class. I watched as the nerds and the 'ugly bunch' walked in and took our seats. Then the cool girls walked in. Alice fascinated me the most. She sashayed in and took a seat. She didn't like being placed in the hierarchy. She's just herself and people found that amazingly, shocking and brvae. She was new and that was a novelty in Forks High.

"Hey, freak, how's your day?" Adam called.

I knew he was talking to me. "Fine." I mumbled.

Avoiding confrontation, I hid my face behind my long tangy hair.

Alice huffed.

"Hey, freak, I need you to do my homework?"

"He's not a freak." Alice turned around with a fierce expression. The class went quite, Mr Matthews wasn't here yet and Alice had everybody's attention. She had her sharp green eyes locked on Adam who looked uncomfortable and tried to smile easily.

"Yeah, he is! He's a loner!" Laughed Adam.

"So am I," smiled Alice. She stood up and slowly walked towards his table "Whatcha gonna do? Give me a wedgie?" She mocked him, leaning down she was nearly face to face with him. I could feel everybody holding their breath. When he didn't answer she raised an eyebrow. Then she backed up. "That's what I thought."

She challenged him but he just smiled and raised his hands in defeat. She just glanced at me with a swift smile and went back to her table as Mr Matthews rushed in with excuses to why he was late. I knew I wasn't the only one staring at her with admiration but she just looked ahead and opened up Macbeth. I wish I could change. Be the kind of guy who could stand up for himself. Then... that's what I'll do! Change! I stared at Alice, and I just found my coach.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 41

Alice POV

I entered my studio and smiled, I looked around at the cosy mess. The mannequins, the bits of material littering the floor. The cool colours of the wall and the way the furniture gave the room a personality. I went to my desk and hooked my Ipod and played 'Falling' by Alicia Keyes. I began by placing two mannequins near my table. I sat down and watched the mannequins. Visualize. I closed my eyed. My book and pen were here but I wasn't in the mood to draw. They are pregnant, so a corset will be best. I wasn't happy with the idea but it was the more convenient thing to do.

It took hours to select the material and the colour; I sighed. I hope the colour was right, the material of course was the best. I used a pencil to lightly draw on the material and I cut the appropriate sizes for Bella and Rosalie. I pinned it onto the mannequin. Pretty good, I complimented the idle prop. It took me hours to perfect both corsets. Now I would just need to put in the lace for them instead of a zipper. I held it at arms length and scrutinized it. It would look great on them both. It will grip the set of rambunctious twins sitting on their ribcage.

"Hmm, maybe a halter neck for Bella," I thought out loud. I looked at the two mannequins. Okay both corsets were made. I will have to change Bella's into a V neckline if I was going to give it a halter neck. While I stitched, sewed I thought about how I was going to break it to the guys. There was still a great deal of animosity towards Jasper. I loved that they so supportive but I had to clear Jasper. After I adjusted Bella's corset to suit the neck line I took some material, might as well make the halter neck at home in front of the TV. I called taxi.

I made such a mess, carton of juice and sandwich boxes. As I got in the taxi I made a mental note to call the cleaner.

When I walked in, there was a delicious smell. I walked in the kitchen to find my kitchen table full of cake being sampled by four confused and guilty looking people. There were all sorts of cakes; chocolate cake, with thick frosting, cream cakes that looked like a work of art. I shook my head I was becoming dazed.

"Hey, what is this?" I asked.

"We're sampling, join us," Rose said.

I picked up a fork and sat next to Emmet.

"I want this one," he said pushing a plate of the chocolate one to me.

I had a taste and I nearly passed out, it was the sexiest slice of cake I had. He laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"I prefer this one," Rose gave me a vanilla and strawberry layered slice.

I had a taste of that, and they laughed when I moaned.

"These are a choice of wedding cakes we can get, don't they all look good?" Bella looked at the cakes sadly. "Which do you prefer?"

"I can't judge they are all good," I said.

"There are seven cakes samples here," Edward said seriously. "We have to pick three. We decided we're going to have three tiered cake, and different cakes for each tier."

"Not traditional but what the heck," Rose shrugged.

"You're changing you're tune, I thought you wanted this to be absolutely traditional," I said.

"It should be illegal, it's so good, how's the dress making going?" Rose asked.

"Great," I said.

"Can we get a look at it before the, jeez, you know, the actual day of wedding," Bella asked sarcastically. "We need to make sure it fits."

"Ah, you see but I fixed that little problem and you won't need a fitting, you're wedding is in three weeks, the dresses will be ready in one." I smiled.

They both frowned.

"I could live on this forever but it's not worth all the hours in the gym," sighed Rose staring at the vanilla cake wistfully.

"No more gym, you're pregnant anyway," said Emmet.

"Yes but I still got a wedding to prepare for,"

"Okay enough cake, some real food please," growled Edward.

"Leaflets are in that drawer,"

Bella POV

Me, Edward, Rose and Emmet went together the next day to get the pictures done. Me and Rose were in dresses and sort of forced the Cullen boys into tuxedos. I looked at Edward he cleared his throat. I felt guilty, there he stood like a good fiancé doing his upmost to please me although it made him uncomfortable and made him look drop dead gorgeous.

"Come here," I sighed. He raised an eyebrow at me and I took the tie of and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons. "I'd rather you be comfortable."

"She's right," walked in a curly haired red head. "It's best you're comfortable."

"Then," said Rose turning to Emmet, "it's best you take this of." She took of his jacket.

The red head smiled.

"Hi, I'm Cathy, the photographer," she said. She was fixing a tri pod and she stuck the camera on it. "Can I start with couple one. Just right there."

She pointed to where she had covered a with a white sheet. Me and Edward moved there.

"Ok, just relax, smile," she said. She snapped and took a picture. Edward smiled but his shoulders remained stiff.

"Baby, relax, think of our first date," I whispered in his ear. I put my arms around his neck and stared up at him. His shoulders relaxed. He put a hand on my cheek and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"That's great, just look up one more time," We both looked up and she snapped a picture.

"Great," she smiled pleased with herself. Emmet and Rose came and took our place. Emmet swept Rosalie of her feet and she giggled. The photographer snapped the pictures. Rose put a finger in his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss, it was such a sweet moment. It's like they were in their own world and that nobody else was there least of all the camera.

"I got some great pictures," she said. "I will have samples sent tomorrow."

I smiled at Edward as he took my hand.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 42

Alice POV

The corsets looked perfect, and I have made Bella's halter neck but I still had the rest. I have five days for the fit in. Now I need to get started on the bottom half. The material I have ordered is here and I got to work. I started on Bella's skirt, I don't think she wanted anything big and puffy but just a little bit of won't hurt. After about four hours of measuring, stitching, my phone rang. It was Bella

"You cannot still be working on the dresses, you should be resting on the last couple of weeks," she complained.

"Are you talking on the phone while you're driving?"

"No, and do not change the subject, I don't know how you do it," she chided me.

"You just want to see it, you never liked surprises," I grinned.

"I- no- I, you should be resting!" She said.

I laughed. "Just get here."

"I'm five minutes away,"

"I knew you were driving and talking on the phone."

Bella POV

She was already outside the studio before I parked. Dang it!

"Cool beans Bella," she said checking out my new car.

She got in passenger and got comfortable.

"I'm starving," she moaned. I reversed the car and got moving.

"That's good we're going out," I said stopping at a red light.

Her eyes still closed she asked. "Where?"

"Jazzy's," I said non chantly. Her eyes flew open.

"Edward tells me everything, we're getting married, I'm your sister and he's the father of your baby. I really just want all of us to move on."

"You're right," she sighed.

We parked up front, Edward, Emmet and Rose were waiting for us. We all went in and the receptionist smiled.

"Have you got a reservation?"

"No, we're family," beamed Rose ecstatically. She took Em's hand. I had an arm around Alice.

"Hey," we all turned. Jasper was striding towards us. He smiled. "Um, great to see you guys."

Edward put a hand on his shoulder. "You, too man. Sorry we didn't call."

"It's fine, I'll show you a table." He led us towards a cosy booth for six. We all sat down. Jasper waved for a waiter.

"Hi, here are your drinks menu," he said,

I didn't bother looking. "I will have some Grappa, just bring the whole bottle." I smiled. The others were all looking at me with raised eye brows. "What? I'll share."

Edward shook his head. "You're preggers crazy."

I tapped my forehead. "Shoot. Fine Edward is having the bottle of Grappa."

"I'm not a fan of-"

"I'm living vicariously through you, we have perfectly good Grappa and it's not going to waste. Someone's got to have it, if not you then me. Don't tempt me Edward."

He grinned.

"I'll have some Grappa too," Em grinned.

"No you're not, it's not fair you get to have all your fun. If I can't drink, you can't drink," Rose turned to the waiter. "I think we will have the non alcoholic cocktail."

"A dash of rum in mine," Em whispered. Rose slapped his arm playfully.

Alice moaned. She had one hand gripping the table and the other on her stomach, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Ow," she growled in pain. She took deep breaths.

"No way, you're early," said Rose, taking one her hands.

"I know," she moaned. We were attracting attention. I kneeled beside her.

"Uh..um.."

"Ok, hospital, now," Jasper said. "Bring my car round." He said to the waiter who dashed off.

"Alice can you get up?" asked Rose.

Jasper and Emmet both gave her an arm but she could barely move. The panic was setting in.

"You have weeks yet," I said.

"Ok, heads up," said Em and he carefully picked her up.

"It hurts," she gasped. We made a commotion as we all got out.

There was a flurry of commotion. Jasper was trying to calm her down but hyperventilating, meanwhile Rose was trying to get her breathing properly and Edward and I hovered like a pansy ass kittens.

Jasper POV

"Just a false alarm," the doctor said.

"Can you just get them out, I am so tired," Alice said breathlessly. She had beads of sweat on her forehead and looked exhausted.

"You have a few weeks, just rest and take it easy," the doctor smiled kindly.

"Phew, you scared us silly," Edward shook his head in the car

"I'm still hungry," said Em.

"Let's go back," I said.

"I'll take a taxi home, you guys go, have fun," said Alice.

"Like hell, you haven't eaten all day and what if that happens again while you're all alone," Bella crossed my arms.

"You heard the doc, it's normal to have contractions on the weeks leading up to the birth, I just want to sleep, the dresses need more work, you guys go," she insisted. In the end she won.

"I'll drive you," I offered.

"The taxi's here, enough babying me," she got in and waved.

"Let's eat," Emmet cheered when the taxi drove away.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 43

Alice POV

To say that Bella and Rose loved the dresses was an understatement. I knew they were compelled to sneak into the studio and have a peek but they patiently waited. When I got home on Friday I finally relieved them and said they could have a look tomorrow

I walked them in their eyes closed. I had the mannequins prepared. The dresses were complete and staring them at the face.

"Open up," I sang.

They opened their eyes and Rose clamped a mouth over hers.

"So beautiful," she had tears in her eyes.

Bella turned and gripped me in a big hug. "You are the best. I'm worried those words will lose value because I say it a lot but you really are."

I hugged her back. "I just wanted to have a bit of input on your wedding, a little influence."

Rose tuned to look at me, "I really appreciate this, it's the most beautiful, stunning wedding dress. Can I?" She pointed at her dress.

I nodded. She stripped of her clothes and I helped her with the corset.

"So beautiful," crooned Rose at the corset running her hand over it. Bella helped her with the rest.

"Aw," Bella looked at her. "My turn."

After she was in her dress she undid her plait and let her long dark hair tumble free.

We stood in awed silence for a minute. Damn my hormones, I sniffed. All I wanted to do was cry in a corner and bawl my head of at the sight of them.

"I would bend down, just fix the hem you know." The dress fitted perfectly, around the waist but I knew how quickly a pregnant body can change.

"We can buy the gloves and we're done right? Bella?" Rose asked looking up. But Bella was deep in thought, a hand on her hip and the other rubbing her forehead. A slow smile was spreading across her face.

"Hey, I think I just found a way to make our wedding the fashion event of the year." Bella had a steely glint in her eyes, the kind that meant big business.

Leah POV

No, no, no, it's all going wrong. I had to have something to talk about for my interview with Vogue. One day I will be on the cover of it but for now I will do with an interview and a couple of pages.

Julia walked in, looking more nervous than usual.

"Um Miss, I got a call from Vogue, they cancelled your feature interview."

As I trembled with anger I watched Julia tremble with absolute fear and her eyes widen like Bambi.

"I'm going out, do not disturb me," I said crisply. I picked up my jacked and purse and walked past her.

Someone was going to pay. And I wanted blood.

Bella POV

We had invited Emma to dinner that night. I had great news, I made calls, promises and favours to get this done. And if it went right, the _Luminous _empire would becomes vast and we could stump out Leah again this year.

We were having desert when I decided to dive in.

"Rose, did you ever dream of having the wedding of the year?"

Her spoon hung in mid air as she thought about it. "Well, yeah, I always wanted a huge wedding, but I don't think mine can be bigger than Kate Middleton's."

I smirked. "You bet?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?"

I turned to Alice. "I have bagged you the front cover of this season's Vogue and a feature interview."

She pushed a lock behind her ear, like she couldn't hear me. "Wait, what?"

I rushed on. "The editor in chief is getting married in six months, I sent her pictures of the dresses you made for me and Rose and she loves it! She said it would be an honour to have you on her front cover and she wants you to make her wedding dress."

Alice blinked. "The editor in chief of Vogue wants me to make her wedding dress?"

I nodded, spooning ice cream. "You can thank me later after you get over the shock. And the photo shoot and interview is the day after tomorrow."

"But what has this got to do with our wedding?" asked Rose.

"It's a wedding slash fashion event. We're going to need a new venue, I was thinking Hilton in Manhattan if that's okay with you, Rose, because I have contacts there so they can get me through so short notice. Hence why I called you Emma, there are fifty extra people in the guest list, ten more photographers and I need help planning this."

Emma was already on her iPhone. "I'm game. We have two weeks. This will be the wedding of the century. Kate Middleton, eat your heart out."

"I'll drink to that," Emmet held up his glass. "To the wedding of the year. Cheers."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 44

I am soooo sorry! It's been months but I'm back and a chappie a day is what I promise, its coming to an end and just like any story it will be plagued with issues... tune in Luv ya!

Alice POV

The second I walked in the building I was tagged by a perky, bright eyed girl who introduced herself as Maggie. The purple hair, one blue eye and one purple eye had a dizzy-like effect and rendered me, Bella and Rose shut for a few moments.

"You look so mag! I mean most pregnant women wouldn't bother but you look hot! I have nearly everything you've ever designed in my closet! I can't believe I actually got the chance to meet you!" She opened a door and ushered us in. "Sit here, be comfortable," with her hands on my shoulders she guided to me to salon chair in front of a vast mirror, "Estelle is our best make up artist, if you need anything just let her know," Maggie smiled at us.

"OK," I smiled back and she left. Bella and Rose leaned against the styling table and grinned.

"Right," rolling her eyes Bella turned to her Blackberry. "Invites are taken care of, we need to think transport."

"A carriage and horse," gushed Rose brightly.

A giggle escaped my lips at the horrified look on Bella's face.

"No... just no," she shook her head.

A tall red head walked in then, smiled. "Hi, I'm Estelle, so let's get started." Her make-up seemed cool and subtle, which made me feel more at ease.

Me and Rose chatted cheerfully with the make up artist while Bella was on the phone to Emma half the time. When my hair and make up was done I looked in the mirror.

"You look stunning," complimented Rose, stepping closer.

My hair was long and wavy, my make up just perfect. My lips were a soft pink and hint of peach along my cheekbones.

Maggie guided us through to the Closet. There were racks among racks of clothes, in all colours, shapes, sizes and textures. While a designer helped me find something fitting Bella and Rose debated over cars. Emma bought out a dress and ushered me into a changing room. I tried on the dress, it was strappy, and peach that nearly went up to my knees and showed off my back and arms flirtatiously. It was so casual and beautiful. It showed of my baby bump brilliantly.

"Bella, will you give it a rest?" I sighed as I walked out. "It's your wedding, it's not fair you're stressing about it."

"Trust me, this is no stress, but okay, fine," she stuffed her phone in her pocket. "There you go, gone." Then she looked up and her eyes went wide in surprise and she nodded

"Good job," she said to Emma

"Hey, you look great," Maggie was back, perky as ever. "Ready for pictures?"

"I'm game," I smiled, feeling for the first time, like I was really and truly back.

Jasper POV

It was a breezy April, the wedding was in a couple of months and it has been the talk everywhere. Although the day and weather seemed calm, there was nothing calm about the Manhattan. I grinned as I dodged a couple of kids running past in a hurry. Manhattan always seemed to be so full. People dodging, weaving, in some cases your life would flash before your eyes because the possibility of getting lost in an eternity of crowd seemed possible. But I loved it. The city, the people, the tourists, the shops. But now my puzzle was; which shop? Although the idea of buying a present online and avoiding the hassle of crowded shops was smart I wanted to get something personal for Rose and Em. And for Bella and Edward. I had hours before my meeting so I took a little time to browse outside the shops, if I happen across something suitable then I would get in.

After an hour of fruitless search I retired into a cafe. A strong hit of coffee was what I needed to complete this task.

"Black coffee, please," as I handed her the money something familiar crossed my eye. Alice. In a magazine front cover.

"If you take a seat I'll bring you the coffee," smiled the barista.

Picking up the mag, I sat down. Those striking eyes held my eyes but they looked different. There was a spark in them; something I haven't seen in a long time. There was something in the smile, the way she put an arm around her bump, her bare shoulder showing off her rose soft skin.

Happy. She was glowing with happiness.

I flipped it over to the interview.

Interview.

_So, Alice, star fashion designer, trend setter tell me how are you doing?_

I'm great thanks, heavily pregnant but great.

_What are you having?_

Twin girls.

_Have you picked out a name, did their rooms?_

Yes I wanted to call them Alyssa and Alisha.

_Let's talk fashion, a little birdie told me you're starting a wedding line?_

Yes, I am. My two best friends are getting married to my brothers and because I am so close to them I decided to make a dress for them. I just got became so inspired.

_What inspired you?_

Their love, I guess. I watched it grow into a beautiful, powerful thing.

_After the events of last year, you just want some peace and quite?_

Yes, that's all I could ask for, forget everything and just move on.

_When will your dresses showcase?_

Actually we are going to on the wedding day have a fashion event, it will be inclusive and I'm excited. My best friend is also a great model so she will look great in the dresses. I made them to suit them, it was personalised.

_I heard that you will have a partner, a co designer?_

Yes, my sister in law, Rosalie, is an upcoming designer and she's running my fashion line with me.

_Every year you keep amazing us with new lines of clothes, and you never fail to deliver. What's your secret?_

No secret. I just have passion for fashion. I love what I do. And do what I love.

_You say the word 'love' a lot, perhaps someone is smitten? Oh, you're blushing, do tell!_

There um.. there is nothing to say.

_I absolutely enjoyed having you. Good luck with your future plans and we at Vogue cannot wait to see you're genious designs._

Thank you.

She blushed did she? Could she...? Maybe...? I suppose I'd have to wait and find out at the wedding.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 45

_To deltagirl- n everyone who loves a/j_

Alice POV

Alone. I sighed in relief. While the others ran around like headless chickens I had the house all to myself. My swollen feet inside a foot massage were coaxing little moans as I relaxed as I haven't in a long, long time. Plump pillows were under my back and comfort was my best friend. Well it was until the doorbell rang. Pushing myself up, I took my feet out of the foot massage and into my slippers. Oh well, it lasted while it could.

With my hand on the lock I complained."You guys are early-"

Jasper stood there with a small smile. Dressed in jeans and a simple white shirt he looked just as good in his daily suave suits. He hadn't had a haircut but the way his hair framed his face was...

"Hey," he smiled.

Damn. "Hey."

I was alone and stood stiffly.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes." I can handle myself though pal.

"Can I come in? I got a present." He lifted a blue bag with little teddies.

Cool it, Al.

"Yeah, sure."

I led him through to the kitchen and suddenly felt conscious that I was wearing nothing but a big plain t-shirt. And I bet my hair looked a mess.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have coffee, but you sit, I'll make it."

He moved with fluidly around the familiar kitchen. He sat at the breakfast table opposite me.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine. What about you? How's work?"

"It's good, I've expanded, opened up a chain. I have always thought about expanding but never got round to it."

"Why?"

"Because of you."

Taken aback I leaned away. "Oh."

"No," he smiled, reaching for my hand. "For you. For my girls, I want to provide, take care of all of you. Just like my father did."

I blinked away the tears that threatened to flow, I was touched at the sincerity in his voice.

"I don't want your money, Jasper," I shook my head taking my hand back. "I want you to be there, be a father to my babies. Love them."

"I will," he said. "You'll never need to question that."

Won't I?

"Do you want to see the nursery?"

"Yeah, sure."

The short walk to the nursery was quite. When I walked in he had a sharp intake of breath. He stiffend.

"Are you okay?"

He let out a deep breath. "It just makes it all real. Not that it wasn't but I can see it now, you know?"

"I know, I felt the same when the room was done. I panicked, went crazy shopping. I got anything and everything. Toys, clothes, more clothes."

He laughed. I sat down on the armchair and watched him inspect the room. He walked toward the first cot, made out of white wood. He laughed again, as he picked up the teddy in the cot and the similar one in his present bag. Moving to the other cot, he laid his present in there.

"Now they both have one," he smiled. He pointed to the changing table.

"What is that?"

"It's a changing table," I said.

"Oh."

"The drawers below contain nappies, baby wipes and cotton wool."

"What for?"

I laughed, really laughed at his puzzled face. I haven't laughed like this in a long time. He smiled at me but I still couldn't stop laughing. The annoyed foetus kick stopped me.

"Ow," and Jasper was beside me in an instant, leaning on the floor.

"You okay?"

"Fine, I think I woke them up," I felt smaller kicks. "Yup, definetly did."

"Can I?" He looked at me imploring me. I noted how although he was close he wasn't touching an inch of me.

"Here," I took his hand and laid it at their favourite spot. When they kicked.

"Whoa," he said in loss of words. "That.. it-"

"I know."

We sat like that for five pleasant minutes. Maybe longer. He laughed every time he felt a kick.

"They're going to be perfect," he looked up, unleashing his green eyes. "Just like they're mom."

My breath hitched as those eyes held me like a spell.

"I... lunch... hungry." Huh? And still I could look away. He gently brushed my hair, ran his finger from my temple to jaw.

"I love you, Alice," he said quietly. "Deeply so."

I gathered what I could of my brain cells.

"Don't, just don't," I stood up and he moved out of my way. I took a deep breath, let it out. "I'm not going to do something rash, something crazy. I have my girls to think about and that's that."

"So you want to be with me?"

"You're always going to be in my life, we have a connection, an unbreakable one. The rest I simply don't know." I shrugged.

"That's not a 'No'," he smiled. "I can wait. A week, month, a year." He stood up. Took a step. "That's good enough for me."

He stared at me a moment, my face expressionless. Like he was figuring me out but I wasn't giving in.

"I have to go," he broke the silence. "Meeting, wedding's in a couple of days."

"Yeah, it is," I said conversationally as I walked him to the door. "Wedding of the year, newspapers are calling it."

"I just got my present, took a devastatingly long shopping trip," he smiled. "I have the battle scars to prove it."

I laughed.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," I replied.

I gently closed the door. Please Lord, let there be no complications.


End file.
